


Wrong Time， Wrong Place

by sau1412



Series: Wrong Time, Wrong Place [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bullying, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Possessed Sam, Underage Sam, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sau1412/pseuds/sau1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我只是想試試自動生成檔案格式XDDDDD</p><p>【原創】Wrong Time， Wrong Place<br/>等級：R+<br/>字數：63,266<br/>配對：Dean/Sam， OMC/Sam<br/>注意：Sam十七歲，火爆的叛逆青少年ＸＤ　哥哥的脾氣也不見得有多好…（毆）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time， Wrong Place

【原創】Wrong Time，Wrong Place

等級：R+

配對：Dean/Sam，Dean/OFC（輕微），OMC/Sam

警告：言語暴力，校園欺凌，鬱悶，沈重，Open ending，配角存在感太強   
注意：Sam十七歲，火爆的叛逆青少年ＸＤ　哥哥的脾氣也不見得有多好…（毆）

***

「注意門窗，發現什麼不對勁的，別猶豫，開槍斃了它。」John揹著大包小包外帶把滿滿的槍械放到後車廂後例行必定吩咐他的大兒子萬事小心，Dean嚴肅地點著頭，背脊挺得直直的，閃爍的眼睛彷彿欲言又止，只差眼淚沒掉出來。Sam回來時就是這麼一幅景象，他努力抿緊唇不讓自己冷笑出聲。

Sam本想靜靜躲到一旁待他的父親兄長拜別完畢後才裝作剛回來的樣子，但卻不巧碰上了一向愛熱鬧的憐居Siliar，她一見到Sam就給他來個熱情的擁抱，還未除下的髮卷壓上了他的臉。

「Hey Sam！你上次說想看看我家的貓咪，我家現在正好沒人！」她的聲浪一如既往的響亮。

「很抱歉今天不行，改天吧！」

Sam扯開他一貫友好的笑禮貌地回絕，轉頭已看到他的家人望著他。

又來了又來了，道別時間，他真是愛死這種場合了！Sam的笑在接觸到John的視線時變得僵硬，他們的視線維持不了一秒，John的眼睛掃過了Sam重又飛快地回到他的哥哥身上，繼續說著每當John出門狩獵時的台詞，Sam的唇郁動著，他根本不用去留意也知道John跟他說著同一番話——Sam從小就聽到大的“廢話”。

Sam抓緊了手上的書，他飛快地趁他的父兄不注意時把書塞到袋子裡去。若果Sam知道John還沒走他就會在外面晃多一會，不巧今天圖書館因為整修書架而提早關門…

他就知道。Sam撇撇嘴，雙腿僵硬地慢慢移動。從他今天出門就被Dean捉包他沒有幫John把軍刀磨利就知道今天沒啥狗屎運，他彷彿又聽到Dean扯高喉嚨大叫“真不敢相信你竟然為了看書而忘了磨刀”之類的屁話然後瞪著像在看外星人的眼睛望著他。Sam壓抑住轉身跑走的衝動，好，他的哥哥在瞪他。

Sam深呼吸一口氣，手緊握成拳努力不讓臉上的笑容垮掉，卻可惜表情維持著一秒就立刻進入他標準的“冷戰模式”狀態——眉毛豎起下巴繃得死緊。

Sam慢條斯理地走過草坪，他好像要花上一輩子時間才捨得走到他的父親和哥哥面前。Dean向Sam招呼了聲，而Sam用鼻哼回應。

Dean很明顯立刻——誇張地瞪大他那雙綠色大眼。

哼！他才不怕John，Dean？更加不用說。

Dean瞄向他的眼神變得更加凌厲。

Sam腳跟蹭了蹭，他實在想不到有什麼要說，不過他知道如果他現在不說什麼的話，他的哥哥說不定會在他的晚餐裡不小心放錯一些調味料之類的…

John望向他，眼睛幾乎瞇成一線。「聽你哥的話。」

啊，好的，還以為他要說什麼，Sam在心裡狠狠啐了口。

「嘿！旅途愉快。」Sam翻眼，努力撐開他的笑，誰都看得出他的笑容是多麼誇張。

Dean朝他的腳面狠狠地踩——

Sam暗暗地哼了聲，他快步走進屋大力地關上門，二話不說把背上的背包狠狠摔到沙發上，連帶扔上自己。

Sam聽著車子開動的引擎聲逐漸遠去，然後看到Dean壓抑著怒氣進屋，門鎖啪地扭上的聲音令他心裡叫糟，Dean站在沙發前居高臨下瞪著他。

「Sam！你不應該這樣的態度！」Dean的語氣依舊保持著他一貫的頻率，但Sam知道他的哥哥很不爽他。

「那我應該怎樣？撲上去給他來個深情擁抱，哭著叫他留下來不要走？」Sam攤在沙發上翻白眼，手不停按著電視搖控的聲浪放大鍵。

Dean伸手抽走搖控器，在鄰居控告他們噪音滋擾前把問題消滅掉。他關上電視，隨手把搖控掉到一邊就厲眼瞪住Sam。「你生我的氣好了，把你的籃球丟掉的是我！」

「哈哈，對！」Sam敷衍地擺手，沒有東西在手上讓他無法分神不去注意Dean的話。「還不都是他吩咐，這次他又吩咐你吩咐我做什麼了？我先說好，這個星期我有模擬考試，不能操得太晚。」

Dean的臉抽搐了一下又迅速恢復原狀。嘿，模擬考試。Dean的嘴巴在呻吟，他試圖不讓喉嚨尖厲地叫，但失敗了。「你覺得考試比訓練重要？Sam！別像個女生鬧彆扭！Dad是為了你好！」

聽到這句話Sam就像觸電似的跳了起來，他的聲音在屋內響起大大的回音，他向著Dean咆哮。「是的！他什麼時候都是為了我好，不好的那個是我！我總是做得不夠！就算我拿到全科A他都不在乎，他只在乎我射倒多少幽靈！只關心用什麼方法消滅惡魔！」

Dean靜靜地盯著Sam，這樣的Sam他看著難受，卻又惱怒非常，Sam的話就像一把把利刀往他身上狠狠地插。「不准這樣說Dad！」Dean鎖起眉，欺身直視著與他差不多高的弟弟，後者則是狠狠地回瞪他。

很好，他親愛的小弟弟到了青春反叛期，真是太棒了！

「我不知道你是怎麼想的，Sammy，但你最近的態度真是很想讓人打你幾拳！」

「咬我啊！」Sam挑釁地吼。

「這次我沒有跟去狩獵是要看住你，最重要是我不希望回來見到一間沒人的屋。」

Sam咬著唇，他依然是憤恨地瞪住他的哥哥，但眼裡多了些濕潤。

Sam的手用力地握緊拳頭，像是要加強他的說服力似的。「你知道嗎？這一天不會長的，我受夠了Dad的吩咐，他總是要求我們但他永遠都做不到我們的小小要求！」

「無理的要求他當然不會答應……」

「Dean！該死的你知道我在說什麼！」Sam握緊的拳頭用力地擊向几上的枱燈，碎片嘩啦啦地灑滿地板。「我只是想要一個足球當生日禮物！老天他說什麼？喔對了！“這些東西沒有用。”然後他給了我一支來福槍！」

「來福槍很好呀！射程夠遠又——」

「Dean！那時我才十歲！別人在當時都是搜集瓶蓋郵票而我的收藏品就是一大堆武器！」

Dean誇張地挑了眉，嘴巴張成一個大大的O形。「又來了？」

Sam的臉孔漲成緋紅色，他的喉結因為激動而上下亂舞，Sam儘量讓自己的聲音聽起來像Dean那樣低沉。「你跟他一樣都是混蛋！」

「呀嘿…所以我們變成混蛋了？」

Sam睜著他那雙憤怒的褐眸，狠狠瞪住他的哥哥。「Fuck you！」

「我可沒教過你這樣說話！」Dean斥道，他試著讓自己冷靜下來，儘管面前的Sam是多麼的欠打。「Dad不是這樣的，他有時說話是大聲了點，但是你的態度也太差了，我就從來不曾見過他對我這樣。」

「Yah right！他就只是針對我！」Dean永遠完美，他做到了Dad永遠想他做的事，Dean總是那個能得到額外餅乾的好兒子，而Sam是多餘的一個。

多餘的。

Sam望著眼前這張俊美的臉，他有種想朝他哥哥的臉上打去的衝動，但這沒可能改變得了什麼，他只能是Sam——Winchester家的怪胎Sam。

 ** _Sammy_**  。Dean的手碰上了Sam的肩，但被狠狠甩開，接著Sam朝他的耳朵開火。「他老是針對我！無論我做什麼都不夠你好！Dean！你總是很完美地完成他吩咐的全部事情，全部！讓他失望的從來只有我！Dean，有你不就行了？！有你一個也可以代替十個我——」

「我不准你這樣說！」Dean揪上Sam的衣領，狠狠地撞上牆，兩人的鼻尖貼在一起。「沒有誰可以代替誰！Dad需要的不是我，是我們！」

Dean的眼睛張得很大，他臉頰上的肌肉在不停跳動，粗熱的氣息噴上Sam的臉，那雙強而有力的手掌令Sam感到呼吸困難。

Dean用力地把Sam甩到沙發上，然後用腳踢開了Sam的背包，Sam痛恨Dean的語氣像John那樣充滿命令口吻。「現在！把東西丟到房裡，我們還有一堆樂子要做！」

Sam嘀咕著，鞋底踩上那堆碎裂的玻璃，他急步將他的背包扔到房裡的床上。「他媽的鬼訓練！我今晚只能跟你玩到十點！」媽的明天還有一堆測驗等著他！

「那要看看你的表現如何——」Dean閃身躲過Sam迎來的一拳，眨著的綠眸閃過一抹笑意。

．

．

一陣響鬧的喇叭聲把Sam從睡夢中嚇醒，他眨眨眼，Dean得逞的笑就在他眼前。

Sam鼻哼了聲，低頭解開安全帶，他從小時候就知道對付Dean最好的方法就是不理他。他彎身拾起因為睡昏頭而從手中鬆脫的筆記本，數理的條例立刻刺進他的眼睛。該死他竟然睡著了！他看了看手錶，沒辦法唯有趁小休來復習吧……昨晚被Dean纏了好久，到他終於有自己的時間時他已經累到趴在桌子上睡昏了過去。

Sam趕忙推開了車門，他的一腳已經踏出Impala外了，然而Dean叫住了他，嚴肅的語氣叫Sam跟著皺眉。

下一秒只見Dean露出大大的微笑。「別跟陌生的姐姐走哦～」Dean大笑著，Sam連翻眼也沒力，乾脆以大力關門作為回敬，理所當然聽到Dean生氣地大吼。哼去你的Baby（Impala）。

Sam飛快地衝過校園，耳邊響著鈴聲，走廊零散著趕上課的學生。Sam向著課室走去，但當他來到班房卻發現一個人也沒有。Shit！他急速地從背包翻找著課堂時間表，今天是周二……他順著指尖來回地查看，喔對生物課！生物教學樓——嘖在另一邊！Sam轉頭就奔出了學校大門，這時他才慶幸自己有一雙長長的腿，縱使那總是叫他感到尷尬。

Sam望了望運動場的方向，露天的設計可以看得到那裡已經開始聚集一些學生了。Sam猶豫一秒就向著運動場的方向跑去，那是“捷徑”，在運動場旁邊的欄柵對外就是生物教學樓，Sam在心裡暗暗希望不要遇見那位熱心過頭的籃球隊教練。

「Hey Samuel！」快！裝作沒聽見！Sam加快速度，在他甩頭轉向更衣室時，經年累月的訓練讓他意識到身後一陣勁風襲來，他轉身，飛快地用手擋下射來的…籃球？

「Nice Work！」George——籃球隊教練大笑著舉起了姆指，Sam啞笑著把籃球扔回去。「我看你還沒參加任何學會，怎麼樣，來加入籃球隊吧！」

「我很樂意，可是我不方便——」天呀怎麼每一次都是這個開場白？Sam在心裡哀號，尷尬地看著一大班學生在朝他竊竊私語。

不過George顯然沒有看懂Sam臉上的表情，他還以為Sam是在不好意思。他的嘴巴一直沒有停過，並開始跑向Sam的方向。「有你的參與球隊的實力會更強呢！別浪費你的天賦——」

Sam立刻開跑，他拉了拉快滑落到手臂的背包帶子，並露出他最真誠的表情。「我真的很想跟你詳談，不過很抱歉我要趕上課了！Bye——」

Sam的尾音還沒完就快步奔到更衣室後方去，他還聽見George大叫著晚點找他商量。

Sam把背包拋到欄柵後面的空地，這是死角位沒有人會注意。他手腳並用輕易地翻了過去，一手提起背包就跑上位於三樓的課室。

遠遠他就看到課室已經坐滿人，更糟糕的是已經分好組別並開始進行實驗了。媽的！他最不想遇到的情況就是這個！Sam在心裡掙扎著要不要轉身走人，但不行，分組實驗表示要寫報告，寫報告就是為了取得平時分，平時分不夠他就不用指望——Sam硬著頭皮敲門，如期看到整個課室的人停下動作，他們的視線同一時間轉到他身上。

拜託。Sam向皺著眉的女教師Lora致歉，她的金屬眼鏡框在閃閃發亮。拜託。Lora的唇還在不停開合。Roy，你的青蛙快要跳出窗台了。

不要以為你的成績好就可以鬆懈。Sam的眼角看到其他人繼續忙他們的實驗，但他知道他們在聽。

Lora用手指敲著筆記，她說了什麼Sam沒有注意，反正她跟每個人說的話都一樣，他只看到圍繞在所有人嘴邊勾著的笑，他慶幸沒有把長至覆蓋雙眼的瀏海剪掉，那些笑太過刺目了。最後在Sam擺出他最無辜的悔疚表情時，Lora挑了挑眉，她看上去還有話要說，但她終究還是揮手叫Sam趕上進度。Lora指向了單獨一個在預備工具的Dickson，Sam皺了皺眉，當Lora轉向他時他立刻堆回了笑。

「嗨。」Sam朝Dickson點點頭，Dickson從上至下打量著他，Sam拿出筆記本並專注地翻著。

「怎麼高材生？昨晚讀書讀到很晚？」掛在Dickson嘴角的笑加深了，帶上意味不明的冷音，Sam支吾了一聲，他拿起桌子上擺放整齊的工具，Dickson用鼻音哼著，他盯著Sam的衣服，仍舊笑著。「忙到沒時間換衣服？真是勤力的好學生…」

Sam低頭默默地擦拭著工具，發亮的刀片透過白布傳到他的掌心，有一瞬間他想如果他不小心把刀子滑了出去會怎麼樣。

聽著Dickson無聊的“玩笑話”，Sam的態度就跟平時對著John一樣——你說你的，我做我的。他不知道哪裡惹Dickson不滿，反正這個世界多的是這樣的人。

才來不到兩個月的Sam認識的同學很少，這跟以往的情況不同，他不知道他是否對這個新環境感到不適，還是其他煩惱著他的事讓他想避開人群，逃避跟同學接觸這個新問題叫Sam自己也感到莫名其妙，他已經不是當年那個很怕一個人上幼兒園的小孩子了，他不用再怕結交不到朋友，但他就是不想，也沒有意欲要去結識，縱使他腦袋正常的一部份告訴他“正常的人都會有正常的社交活動”。

好吧！他不正常。 ** _你就不能跟_** ** _Dean_** ** _一樣嗎？_**  Sam甩甩頭，Dickson挑著眉看他，他現在只是看著Sam在忙。反正你一個人也處理得很妥當。Sam的腦海閃過John的臉。 ** _沒有_** ** _Dean_**   ** _在你就什麼都做不好！_** Sam望著Dickson，突然有股想揮拳的衝動。

每個地方總有這樣的人，不過在學校裡還是有一些對Sam友好的同學，說不準是被他的外表騙了（Dean老說是他很會裝無辜）還是因為他優異的成績，只是他也知道有一部份人對他很有意見。

這都是Dean害的。Sam總是有辦法說服自己，然後把事情都推到他的哥哥身上。沒錯，都是Dean害的，Sam幾乎一放學就奔上Dean的車——這成為他開學以來引人矚目的原因——看那！那車真是酷死了。都是Dean的錯。這樣想令Sam感覺好一點，儘管他的心裡告訴他這樣不對。

但不能否認，Dean惹來的人群焦點已經多到夠他受了，儘管他多麼想不要引起注意，但比同齡的孩子高出了半個頭的他很多時都成為人群裡矚目的一個。

Sam以往也經歷過這種事，欺負新生這種事從來不是什麼大新聞，以前會有Dean幫他擋去麻煩，但現在——他不是那個只會躲在哥哥身後的鼻涕蟲了。Sam套上手套，眼睛緊盯著白布上的實驗品。

Sam自信能比Dean做得更好，他能做到的，他會比Dean做到更多的事。只是他知道John並不期望他在這方面取得好成績。 ** _別笑話了，成績單上的_** ** _A_** ** _能幫你消滅幽靈嗎？專心做你該做的事_** ** _Sammy_** ** _，如果你的槍擊技巧跟_** ** _Dean_**   ** _一樣是_** ** _A_** ** _的話我就不用操心了_** 。

反正你也沒時間操心。Dickson在旁邊嘻笑，聽在Sam的耳裡跟嘶喊的幽靈沒分別。

「那個…Sam……」旁邊傳來輕柔甜美的女聲，Sam轉頭，看到一個女生紅著臉把筆記遞給他。「還給你，很有用喔！你的註解很清楚——」

「不客氣，幫到妳就好了。」Sam展開微笑，他疑惑他竟然忘了這件事，前些天他還在為了找筆記一事跟Dean吵了一場大架。

Sam看到她的肩動了一下，他眨著眼，腦海努力思索著眼前女生的名字。她搔著頭髮，偷偷盯了一眼忙著在罵打破了量杯的學生的Lora，她轉頭向Sam飛快地說：「你有空來嗎今天我的學會放學後有一個研討會我相信你來的話大家都會很高興！」

Sam眨眨眼，瞪了眼露出不懷好意笑容的Dickson，他的表情讓Sam想起了他的哥哥。「很抱歉，我想我不能來。」他看到女孩的臉上變紅了，Sam記得了，這個很容易臉紅的女生，她細小的肩膀抖了一下，Sam飛快地皺了一下眉。「我還有報告沒寫好，唔…我很抱歉…Eva，下次有機會我會去。」他今天要把一堆銀器熔掉，想到這Sam就不耐煩了，但他還是保持著微笑。

Eva羞澀地笑了，樣子很可愛——看著讓Sam也跟著臉紅起來。不，Sam，你沒空搞這些。Sam心裡嘆著氣，看著Eva走回她的小組，她的朋友拉著她不停露出古怪的笑，不時向著他的方向望去。

Dickson冷噓的聲音喚回了Sam的注意，Sam垂下了肩，突然覺得很疲倦，又鬆了口氣。他望向Eva，看到她在望著他，Sam飛快地把視線瞪回桌上，腦海閃過Dean跟女生們調情的畫面。

Sam告訴自己不要在意，是的，他現在除了要應付John的說教外，他還要為自己計劃好的目標準備。對圍繞在他身邊的同學，他只需要知道他們的名字就夠了。反正，Sam心裡不停說服自己，反正他們不會在這裡駐留超過多三個月，所以根本沒有必要認識朋友，反正到最後他們必定會分開…

所以他沒必要讓大家加深對他的印象，不過世界上總是會有注意你的人，Dickson——在Sam入學的第一天就把一杯橙汁不小心潑到Sam身上，原因是他“看”不到他。

真是不錯的人。Sam看著刀鋒上反射的影像，角度一轉迎向了Dickson。

Dickson後退了一步，半瞇著眼看著Sam遞過來的解剖刀，他裝模作樣地朝Sam擺手。「女士優先。」青蛙瞪著牠的大眼彷彿四處在轉。

Sam聳了聳肩，他握著刀的手沉穩有力，他從小握過的刀多不勝數，他毫不費力就讓刀鋒下劃出一道深坑。青蛙的四肢抽籤著。Dickson在旁邊發出嘔心的聲音。

Sam花不了十分鐘就把實驗品解剖得徹底，他望了望其他還沒完成的組別，大家不是拿著刀無從下手就是你推我讓遲遲不動作，有些女生更是尖叫著彈開。

 ** _這才是正常_**  ——Sam的心裡一把聲音在笑著說。 ** _Dean_** ** _笑著說_** 。

Eva——她的笑突然變得不可愛了，Sam轉頭看到Dickson跟別組的同學在擠眉弄眼。

「麻煩比對一下筆記上的資料。」Sam咳了聲，他的喉嚨很乾。

「你真的很純熟。」Dickson望著他，眼光帶著戲謔。「你家裡想必有很多實驗品吧！」

「比你所想的多。」Sam轉頭一看，彷彿看到班房裡的人都在瞪著他笑。

下課的鐘聲一響，Sam比任何人都快一步衝出教室。

．

．

一連三節的生物課之後就是二十分鐘的小休，Sam向著校園後面的小花圃走去，那裡跟教學樓隔著一條馬路，所以來的人很少，因為所有學生都趁空檔忙著往小食亭圖書館球場衝，只有Sam老是往這裡鑽。

「看，那個Impala的囂張小子。」

熟悉的字眼傳到Sam的耳裡，他轉向了聲音源頭，眼前出現了三個男人，Sam沒有理會繼續走著，但眼角小心地留意那班人的舉動。

他們在馬路邊瞪著Sam，臉上掛著意味不明的笑，坐在摩托車上的男人轉頭向他身邊的兩人說了幾句，然後Sam看到了，那兩個圍著機車的男人向著他的方向走了過來。Sam加快腳步，裝作沒有注意他們，但兩人已經用跑的擋在了他的面前，巨大的陰影把Sam籠罩在裡面，顯得他格外地小。

「Hey小Sammy，你哥哥過得好嗎？」

Sam皺了眉，飛快地從腦海搜索著跟Dean有關係的人。啊對，他怎麼可能會忘。「你們有事就直接找他，他的事我不知道也不想管。還有，是Sam。」他轉身打算繞過兩人。

「啊哈…這是什麼話？」兩人大笑著，一手抓住Sam的手臂就拖著他往路上停靠的摩托車走去。

「Hey——！」Sam用力扯著對方握在自己手上的手，不過對方根本不在意，他的手臂比Sam的至少粗壯兩倍。Sam嘗試著用Dean教他的防身術反擊，到最後Sam花了比平時多一倍的時間才勉強掙脫開一點距離，畢竟在體型上Sam還是輸了。他才剛掙開就被身後的男人抓回手，緊接著他就被推到騎在摩托車上的男人面前。

「Nice Day！我們又見面了小弟弟——」

「你們為什麼就不能別煩我？」他瞄了眼手上的筆記，離下節課——測驗還有十五分鐘，他實在不想錯過僅有的溫習時間。

「不是我們煩你…」騎在電單車上的男人跳下來，Sam隱約記得他叫Chris，他的身高比Sam記憶中要高很多。「——而是你的兄弟很惹我討厭…」Chris彎下身，他的臉靠近向Sam，臉上掛著嘔心的笑。「你知道你那可愛的兄弟怎麼惹得我如此生氣？」

Sam緊皺的眉加深了，他那愛招搖的哥哥什麼時候能收歛一下？

Sam撇過頭，他的表情完全顯示出他對這個話題不感興趣，圍繞在耳邊的冷笑讓Sam感到生氣，為什麼總是要把Dean跟他扯在一起？他轉頭怒瞪著高他一個頭的男人，咬著牙低聲地吼。「跟我無關，他的事我不想知道！」

Chris冷笑了聲，他用力抓過Sam的臉，粗糙的手指在纖細的皮膚上留下紅痕。「誰都知道Kate是我的女人，他竟然敢碰她，真是不想活了！」

Sam翻了眼，他不想聽到他哥哥的名字，不想聽到別人說他的哥哥有多蠢。Sam用力甩開了Chris的手，他扯了扯僵硬的唇，笑意熔在冷冷的聲音裡。「喔是嗎？我很抱歉——」

「不用抱歉，你哥哥碰我的女人，我現在碰他的兄弟算扯平…」Chris的手大力地拍在Sam的臉上，Sam反射性地揮開了，Chris不悅地哼了聲。「不錯，真不錯。」

Chris朝站在Sam身後的兩人點頭，銳利的視線轉向了Sam。Sam在心裡咒罵著他的哥哥，Shit，該死的Dean！該死的他只能往後退，但他的背被狠狠推了一把，他立刻往前跌，Chris閃身一躲，Sam狠狠地撞上摩托車。

「嘿…小男孩，你撞壞了我心愛的坐騎，這要怎麼賠？」Chris飛快地壓上Sam，詭異的笑聲貼在他的後耳。Sam全身打了一個顫，隨即他的下巴被強硬地抓起並扭向那張笑嘻嘻的臉。

Chris的手指不停磨擦著他的臉頰，手指滑過他的嘴唇。「你當我的車讓我騎一次就了事，連帶你哥哥的帳一筆勾——」

「去你的！」Sam飛快地用手肘撞開了背後靠攏的身體。耳邊傳來悶哼一聲，Sam轉身抬起腳就踢，他手中的筆記不知何時已經被踩在地上，接著他被一股衝力撞倒，頭重重地砸上摩托車冷冰冰的金屬外殼。

「臭小子！」被Sam的手肘撞到鼻子的Chris紅著臉吼，他抓著Sam的頭髮將他的頭扯起來。「你的膽子不小嘛！」

Sam的頭被撞得很痛，他的眼前彷彿飄浮著一道朦朧的白光，他扭動著被壓制的肩膀，喉嚨沙啞地發出聲音。「你打不過Dean就來找我嗎？！我跟你說——我、現在沒有時間——」Sam有種想咬掉自己舌頭的衝動。

「沒有時間？」Chris哈哈大笑，身旁圍著的男人也跟著笑起來，Sam的臉火燒似的灼熱非常。「我可是有很多時間可以慢慢跟你玩！啊對——」他笑著咧開嘴露出明顯新裝的假牙。「你哥給我的禮物我還沒回謝他。」

「Oh。」Sam厭惡地看著他，疼痛讓他忘了恐慌，Sam皺著眉冷淡地回以一笑。「唔，看上去真不錯，真的！比起你之前的真牙，這要好看很多。」

Chris的笑停下了，四周沉靜得彷彿聽得到遠處的學生耳語聲。

「有種，小子，跟你哥一樣都是歪種！」

「不要把我跟他混為一談！」

「你知道嗎？你的兄弟和你一樣——」

「我跟他不同—」Sam用盡全身重量推倒了摩托車，他的身體跟著往下跌，他伸出雙手護住臉，但肩膀撞上了腳踏的凹槽，Sam立刻感到一股刺痛。在Sam伏倒之際，眼角瞄到了挨著他的Chris跟著趴倒，他起腳往後用力地——響亮的轟隆聲，夾雜著痛苦的呻吟和悶哼聲，Sam趕緊跳起身，及時躲開了其中一個男人的拳頭。

「我不喜歡打架。」Sam的聲音因為疼痛而變換成喘息，Sam抓著右肩，手指用力到抓出瘀痕。

「對，你和他不同——」Chris向他衝過來，其餘兩個男人圍在Sam的背後，Sam躲過了一記迎面攻擊，但接著的拳頭擋不了。Chris向Sam揮拳，他的手臂被身後的男人緊緊拑制住，動彈不得。「你只有捱打的份！」Chris的拳頭擊向他的臉，Sam感到鼻孔裡火辣辣的像火燒。

Chris抓起Sam的臉，指甲陷進Sam的酒渦裡去。「你老哥是個賤貨，有人看見他進去了Dancing Night，誰都知道那裡是什麼地方。啊呵～小Sammy，你以為他用什麼錢養你呢？他只要有錢什麼都做！」

「放屁！」Sam吼回去，他怒瞪著眼前的笑臉，Chris的鼻子瘀青了一大塊。「我不准你這樣說他！」Sam氣得把唾液往Chris的臉上吐，Chris瞇起的眼珠盛滿怒火。

「嘿，你不知道你的哥哥幹了什麼吧？我現在就讓你知道！你們兄弟倆都一樣賤！」Chris的雙手摸上了他的腰帶。

該死該死該死！Sam激烈地掙扎著，他的手快要斷了，Dea——

「你們在做什麼！」兩個校園保安往他們衝來，Chris嘖了聲，甩手抓著Sam的頭髮低吼。我們還沒完。Chris往馬路的另一邊跑去，其餘的兩人連忙鬆開手，用力將Sam推倒在地就跟著Chris跑走了，Sam看著保安追在他們身後的背影，一陣暈眩。

一名保安跑過來把Sam扶起，Sam仍低著頭，他擦著鼻子，映入眼中的腥紅叫他有點想吐。保安在他的耳邊大聲嚷嚷，對講機裡傳出沙沙的聲音，保安已經跟著追了上去。

Sam發覺他的四肢都在顫抖，他抓著自己的手，喘著氣。停下來，停下來。該死的——停止。

地上散亂著他的筆記，他寫字的文具和聽歌的耳機。Sam拾起來，耳機的播放鍵在混亂中被按到了，重金屬的響亮搖滾從耳筒裡傳出來。

頭頂的鈴聲彷彿離他很遠，Sam握著耳機的手用力到發白，他想也不想就把耳機摔到地上，直到看到碎片四散，直到耳邊響著單調平板的鐘聲，他才意識到現在不是發瘋的時候。

測驗。

Fuck！去死去死去死！Sam迅速拾起印上腳印的筆記本，把一堆文具塞進袋子。他沒有細看遺留了什麼，油柏路上凌亂地堆著一堆殘骸，Sam的影子飛快地消失在校園的圍牆裡。

Sam拚了命的向前衝，心裡咒罵著過大的校園，咒罵著開卷測驗的老師，咒罵著——Dean。Sam記得後樓梯能更快地去到課室，當他轉向了擺放著一列儲物櫃的走廊時，突然出現在眼前的人影嚇得Sam一時吸氣太快以至於差點窒息，他來不及停步就連人帶袋衝撞上去。

「Fuck！」Sam的耳邊傳來耳熟的聲音，他驚駭地看到Dickson皺著眉大聲咒罵。「Samuel Winchester你不長眼睛的嗎？！還不快點滾開！」Sam整個人壓在對方身上，怪不得他感覺不到痛——Shit！Sam趕緊爬起來，右手一按在地上就感覺到肩上一股灼燒感。

Sam皺著眉扔下了一聲Sorry，第二次預備鐘已經響了，他要趕緊去到課室——「Hey！我看到了，那一腳真精彩。」Dickson的笑聲從身後傳來，Sam邁開的腳步僵硬了。

Sam突然失去了回頭的勇氣，當Dickson的聲音通過空氣進入他的雙耳，Sam感覺手上的筆記被汗水浸濕了。

「如果大家知道好學生Samuel Winchester跟小混混勾搭，還在校園範圍內打架，不知道校方會怎麼處理呢？被趕出校說不定——」趕出校。Sam的腦袋彷彿被炸掉了，他的眼前閃過了John微笑的臉。

 ** _誰稀罕啊！停學有什麼大不了？！我乾脆不讀了——_**  

不

 ** _我不讀書了，與其花時間在這麼無聊的事情上還不如跟_**   ** _Dad_**   ** _你去狩獵——_**  

他不要跟Dean一樣！

「要知道我們這裡是一等學府，紀律嚴明——」

「我不懂你在說什麼。」Sam轉過身，他的眼睛緊盯著Dickson。冷靜。然後微笑。他的心臟在狂跳。

Dickson挑起眉，他歪起嘴角，眼睛半瞇著。「你不懂我在說什麼？喔喔喔當然，咱們品學兼優的優等生Sammy剛剛撞壞腦子…」

Sam握緊筆記本，他搖著頭笑。「你幻想過度，我想你有需要去醫療室檢查。」他再次轉身。「我趕著去測驗，還有，是Sam。」

「去醫療室的人是你才對，“Sam”。」Dickson笑著，Sam很確定自己非常討厭聽到這種笑聲。Samuel Winchester這次你死定了。

冷靜，打架從來只有Dean才會做，他不是Dean，不會是。不要。

「你有什麼證據指我曾經跟人打架。」媽的，他不確定保安員記得他，他當時低著頭根本沒跟他們照過面。哼，誰都知道Dickson最擅長胡說八道——誰會信？

「喔剛好我有——」Dickson滿意地看到Sam停下了，他拿出一部手機，正在播放的螢幕片段上出現Sam的身影。「報告！這次生物科專題報告的題目是好學生Samuel Winchester不為人知的陰暗面，比起研究青蛙的成長歷程更有趣味性吧！你說是不是？搭擋——」

Sam衝到Dickson面前，他的手抓起Dickson的領口，他的呼吸愈來愈急速。

「不打啦？我站著讓你打又如何？」Dickson盯著Sam的右手，諷刺的笑刺目得令Sam咬緊牙齒。

你一點概念也沒有！Sam的喉嚨咆哮著。牙齒閉得死緊。你以為知道我的秘密嘛？

「你真的毫無自覺，怪胎。」Dickson冷哼著，Sam飛快地放開了手。怪胎。Dickson的笑讓他的胃劇烈抽搐。亂七八糟，Sam看著丟在地上的筆記，握緊的拳頭用力得指骨發白。

Dickson的聲音抽走他的氧氣，他感到窒息，他想努力維持他的世界，但他的世界決定要離他而去。

 ** _Sammy_**   ** _別想了，正常離我們很遠_**  

「你還真的敢走進課室——」滾吧，這裡不是你這些怪胎來的地方——Dickson的手抓向他顫抖的拳頭，Sam看向Dickson的眼睛，彷彿看到他在說。你不敢打我，我知道你是膽小鬼。

 

 ** _哈哈哈——看！膽小鬼_**   ** _Sammy_**   ** _只會躲在哥哥身後哭_**  

 ** _躲在_**   ** _Dean_**   ** _身後，不要出來，你要做的事就是跟著_**   ** _Dean_**

「閉嘴！」Sam後悔了，他看著Dickson跌在地上，他的手還緊握成拳，懸在半空。Sam上前想拉起Dickson，但手伸到半空就僵住不動。

Dickson怒視著Sam——Dickson的臉上紅了一圈。Sam感到他的世界在旋轉，然後支離破碎。John會高興的，Dean快樂地笑著說Sammy你終於開竅了。

Sam看著Dickson爬起身，他的身體被狠狠撞開，Dickson越過他，然後生氣地回頭，他朝他大吼，手在空中用力一揮——

「先照照鏡子吧高材生！你這張怪臉必定會引起全校尖叫！媽的！」

Sam呆了，看著滾到腳邊的藥膏，地上的筆記本又新添了一個髒污鞋印。

．

．

「Stop！放下筆！」

鈴聲一到所有人都停下手，只有Sam還繼續揮動右腕，筆尖擦在紙上的聲音催促著他的動作，無奈他還是沒辦法把答案寫完，他的肩膀該死地痛得要命。

他現在的表情跟他的臉簡直是絕配。老師一步出課室，四周就擾攘著一堆聲音，跟前一秒死寂的課室一大對比。Sam迅速地把東西掃進袋子裡，把背包勾上他的左肩。今天的課都完了，還好，不然他不知道怎麼捱下去。Sam急著想離開，但他被面前的同學擋住去路，每一個人開口的第一句就是問他答案，活像他一定知道似的——是的他知道，但不代表他空著的答題紙上會印有“Excellent”這個字。

他現在不想聽到這些，這會讓他更加怨恨他的哥哥。Sam勾著笑，轉過頭迴避著他的同學，左手握著的紙巾從進教室以來就沒有離開過他的鼻子，他佯裝著打了個噴嚏，Sam不想讓他們看到紙巾底下嚇人的真相。

還好瀏海遮住了額頭的傷，Sam快步地走出課室，低著頭讓頭髮垂得更深。當他經過學校大門時，他忍不住看向了反射著太陽光的銀面鐵柱，那上面映著他的臉。Sam移開手，原本紅腫的地方已經轉變成瘀青色，但顏色不是很深，只是鼻骨上明顯的小切口讓他看起來很糟，不過整體來說不是什麼大問題。

Sam終於知道Dean幹什麼要套上戒指了，這不單純是拿來開啤酒蓋的玩意兒。Sam自嘲地笑著。

映像裡的笑容僵住，Sam看著身後越過的身影，他轉身。

Dickson

「嗨。」Sam說，Dickson停下了，疊起的眉針對著Sam，他瞇起的眼睛盯著Sam的鼻子，然後唇角咧開。嘿。

Sam盯著Dickson那張皮笑肉不笑的臉——跟他一樣紅腫的臉，Sam額頭上的痛彷彿加深了。

謝謝，還是對不起？

「嘖嘖嘖，測驗可順利？」Dickson擺出他一貫的高姿態，語氣不屑如一般驕縱的富家子。

Sam抿緊唇，跑到喉嚨的話又吞回肚去。哼，測驗，別跟他提這個。Dickson了然的笑看在Sam眼中很想摑自己一記耳光，他狼狽地從背包裡抽出藥膏並遞到Dickson面前，聲音沙啞。「還你。」

Dickson挑眉，他沒有伸手去接，反而把雙手插進褲袋裡去。「骯髒的東西我不要。」骯髒，嘿，他的手的確碰過很多骯髒的東西。Sam停在半空的手動了一下，他應當習慣這種場面，但他還是感到窘。

「Fine。」Sam努力扯起笑，收回手，握緊的拳頭緊緊擠壓著藥膏的外殼。

他們對望著，Dickson雖然比Sam矮一點，但他的氣焰和自信總是能讓Sam自愧不如，Sam覺得自己在Dickson面前永遠不能“正常”——Dickson總是有辦法顯得他格格不入。

Sam搞不懂Dickson在笑什麼——他知道，Dickson是在笑他現在這張傷痕累累的臉——他的身高，他瘦削的四肢，他愚蠢的笑臉，Dickson知道他在裝。

 ** _在裝正常_**  

Dickson歪著頭，視線上下打量著Sam，那雙不屑的藍眼睛裡反映的是Sam糾結的臉。「你看起來像垃圾。」

好，混蛋。「跟你一樣。」Sam的左手纏上背包的肩帶，抓緊背上不停墜落的重量。他的自尊。

Dickson大笑了一聲，他的眼睛閃過一抹狡詐。「你說什麼？你說我是垃圾？」

「你要我再說一次好讓你錄下來？」Sam的眼睛變得銳利了。虛偽的人。他的笑凍結在嘴角上。

Dickson眨眨眼睛。「你的演技不錯，嘿，高材生，我很好奇你會不會哭著求我把錄像刪掉。誰知道原來品學兼優的Winchester這麼會打架——」

「你以為你知道我的秘密？」Sam瞇起眼睛，帶笑的聲音沒有高低起伏。「你什麼都不知道，不要以為你可以要脅我。」Sam聽到心跳加快了，冷靜快要在他的腦海裡炸裂開來。殘骸碎散。他的世界在他面前支離破碎。

「要脅？」Dickson哈哈大笑，他搖著頭，一臉譏諷。「你就只會想到這些？是的我真的想要脅你幫我完成我的報告！Samuel Winchester的秘密報告——」

Whatever。Sam丟下一句冷哼轉身快步走出前門大閘，他無法忍受下去，遠處的下坡道上駛來了一架黑色的車——Impala的影子在他的眼下愈來愈大，他想快點衝到Dean的身邊，讓他回復“正常”。

然而當Sam的腳踏上樓梯一刻他被拉住了，麻痺的右肩被強硬轉了過來，Sam腳下踏空，狼狽得差點滾下樓梯。

「怎麼？趕著回家抱著媽媽哭訴？」Dickson及時捉住滑了一跤的Sam，他從上而下望著Sam，這個角度讓Dickson的笑看上去更加不可一世。

Sam的怒火一下子衝上來，那個刺耳的詞，他終於爆發。「Fuck off！」

Sam看到Dickson震駭的臉，他也對自己感到震驚，他張大口，不知道該說什麼還是應該閉上這張愚蠢的嘴。他的胸口急遽起伏不停，憤怒尷尬不忿還有不知什麼的感覺糾結在他的胸口壓得他非常難受。他痛恨Dickson能如此輕易的開這種玩笑，痛恨不能保持正常的自己。Sam用力甩著右臂，不管痛得多厲害，他衝下樓梯。

Shit！Dickson就是不肯放手。

「你欠我一拳而現在就想走——」 ** _Sammy_** 。不對，是Samuel，Sam。—— ** _Sam_** 。

Sam的怒火彷彿遭到冰水攻擊被撲滅了大半，他停下，望著處身在樓梯上方的Dickson。Sam。他的肩顫動了一下。Sam。聽起來和平常不一樣。「還有藥膏。」

「是你說不要。」Sam呆了一秒才愣愣地回應，Dickson的表情已經回復正常，嘴角抽動。

「那已經不是我的了。」Dickson挑起眉，半瞇起的眼睛不停游移著，最後落到Sam的右肩。他鬆開力度，手指在Sam的肩頭翻躍起舞。「你真是怪胎，你感覺不到痛嗎？」

傲慢，無禮，不可一世，眼神帶著挑釁。他認識的Dickson——

莫名其妙。

「我沒有感覺。」Dickson在他肩上的手指很癢，Sam眨眨眼，話未說完他就後悔，他現在的樣子一定蠢死了。

「Well，Really？」Dickson突然伸手撥開了Sam的前髮，手指碰著額上的那道傷，毫不留情。Sam來不及咬牙，一聲嘶氣聲劃過他的牙齒，他立刻咬緊唇，不小心連舌頭也咬到了。

Dickson望著Sam閉得死緊的嘴，Sam倔強的表情，他褐色的眼睛上顫動的睫毛，他很難得從這個角度看這個新來的轉學生，要知道Sam的身高很令他嫉妒。

然後Dickson彎下身，手拉過Sam的右肩，Sam皺著眉忍耐著——

What the——？

Dickson的右手摸上他的頭髮，Dickson的髮尾掃過他的眼睛，但Sam來不及閉上眼，四周的畫面像慢動作播放似的劃過他眼前，他的呼吸彷彿也跟著靜止了。Dickson的呼吸停留在他的額頭上，他纏繞在卷髮裡的手指在顫抖。

Sam不確定額頭上的灼熱感是來自傷口還是Dickson的唇。

「沒有感覺？」Dickson的鼻孔噴著氣，抿緊的唇橫成一線。Sam突然不知道Dickson是否真的在笑了。

兩人沉默著對看彼此，Dickson的手還搭在他的肩上和髮間。Sam張開唇，但他發不出一絲聲音，他愣著沒有反應，他還在為Dickson剛剛的舉動震愕不已。

那是什麼？什麼意思？

就在這時Dickson的臉又靠近了，他遲疑著一秒，看著Sam呆滯的表情讓他拉起笑，他盯著Sam的唇就要——

「他媽的你給我該死的放開他！你這個媽的下賤混蛋！」耳邊響起一聲怒吼，Sam一時間認不出這把聲音的主人是誰，他已經被身後的一股拉力扯離了Dickson眼前。

「Dean！」映入眼裡的是怒氣沖沖的Dean，Dean揪著他的背包往他身後甩，然後他衝向前狠力一推，拳頭揮上Dickson的臉，Dickson立刻跌在樓梯上，還好他及時抓住扶手欄杆，不然後果Sam真是不敢想。

Dean居高臨下用手指指著Dickson，Sam第一次聽到Dean這種語氣，他在狩獵時也不曾見過這樣激動的Dean。「我警告你，你膽敢再接近他我就殺了你！」

「哈？！你誰啊？我為什麼要聽你的！白痴！」Dickson倚著欄杆站起，他不甘示弱地吼回去。

Dean扭曲著臉，他的眼睛凌厲得彷彿要噴出火來，他冷笑。「我是誰？！我是Sam的哥哥！要是給我看到你接近Sammy——」

「Dean！」Sam緊捉住他的哥哥，他用力扯著Dean的外套，四周已經聚集了一班看熱鬧的人。「Dean！Stop！」該死的。

Dean驚怒著瞪大眼，他的Sammy竟然為了一個外人朝他大喊，還要是男人，那個吻了他弟弟的男人。

Sam呆住了，只見Dean扯開唇笑著，語氣冰冷。「呵，他是你的小男朋友？！Sammy你所謂的正常就是指這個？！」Dean的笑容扭曲成駭人的怒容。Fuck！Sam讓別人吻了他，而他看上去一點也不介意。

Dean感到一股滅頂的怒火浸沒他的腦袋，這樣的Sam讓他感到生氣，他還沒釐清他究竟在氣什麼就抓起Sam的手朝Impala走去，在Dean殺人似的瞪視下，圍觀的人紛紛散開。

「給我上車！」Dean拉開車門就把Sam推進去，憤怒讓他忘了控制力度，他狠狠地關上車門，響亮的金屬碰撞聲掩蓋了Sam的聲音。

Sam看著他的哥哥繃緊著臉，他哽住的喉嚨想出聲，哪怕只是叫他哥哥的名字，但Dean只是用眼刀把他釘在座位上，Dean把車速開到最高，而Sam只能祈禱在抵家之前不要遇上車禍。

Sam去到後來已經閉上眼睛，耳邊不絕的剎車聲和怒罵叫他不敢不抓緊安全帶。最後他們驚險地回到屋子，Dean抓著他的手很用力，幾乎是用扯的把Sam從副駕駛座拖出來。

Dean一關上門就炮轟著Sam的雙耳，他高大的影子覆蓋著Sam的臉。「Sam！你最好給我他媽的說清楚！」

Sam的手指無意識地抓著背包上脫落的線圈，眼前的Dean讓他有點不知所措，就算Dean發現他用紅色油性筆亂塗他心愛的軍刀也不曾如此生氣。Dean有對他這麼惱怒過嗎？他感覺像第一次聽到Dean如此低沉的聲音，帶著危險的脅迫力，而對象是自己。Sam一時之間不知該說什麼。他有什麼要說的？

「Fuck！你是聽懂沒有？！我叫你說！」Dean一手抓起Sam的背包拋到一邊，惱怒的臉迫近向Sam。

「我…說什麼？」

Dean瞪著Sam無辜的臉，他的怒氣有增無減。自從Sam上了這間新學校就一直表現反叛，他總是對抗，總是要惹怒大家才開心。是的Dean知道Sam想過正常的生活，從以前開始，他的小弟弟就一直佯裝他很“正常”，上學做功課預備測驗結交朋友約會女孩子，而現在變本加厲到吻男生？！Sam讓那個男生吻他，Sam沒有反抗，Sam親吻著——Fuck！What the hell！

「你認為這樣就是正常？！他是男的！」Sam自覺自己很聰明，他的弟弟一定瞞著他在計劃什麼。他以為他不知道？他總是在看著Sam，儘管Dean跟自己說是他多心，他只能一直忍耐，直到他看到那個畫面，Sam 跟那個男生——看到Sam臉上的瘀傷時他腦海中所有的理智立刻啪一聲斷掉。

「我沒有這樣認為！」Sam尖著嗓子大喊，Dean身上傳來的壓迫感讓他不自覺往後退，全身如被針扎似的顫抖麻痺。

「你讓他吻你！」Dean用力捉住Sam的肩膀不讓他逃，怒氣讓他察覺不了Sam抖著的右肩，Sam迴避的眼神更加讓他怒不可遏。「你讓他吻你而你一點反抗的意思也沒有！」 Dean用著更大的聲音吼，他一時間也辨認不出這麼生氣的聲音是出自他的。他的手指抓起Sam的瀏海，矚目的瘀青色映入他的眼睛。「你看你什麼樣子！你從懸崖上掉下去嗎？！你就這樣呆站著讓他親？！你是不是腦子進水——」Sam揮開他的手，他的手朝他哥哥貼近的胸口用力一推，Dean冷不及防往後退了一步。

Dean瞇起眼，盯著Sam的綠色眼睛變得深沉。Sam吸著氣，他從未見過Dean的眼神如此危險，他不知道是因為激動還是因為Dean的關係，他全身不受控制地顫抖。

「我不想跟你談！」Sam別過頭，轉身飛快地朝他的房間移動，但Dean已經擋在他的面前。

「我還沒說完。」Dean的聲音低沉沙啞，他向Sam伸手，還未碰到就被Sam拂開，重重地。Sam的手擦過他的臉，Dean的眼睛變得更加尖銳，他想也不想就撲上已經轉身逃開的Sam身上。

「Shit！Dean——」Sam掙扎著想擺脫他的哥哥，但Dean強壯的手腕很輕易就壓制住他瘦削的身體。媽的！這不公平！Sam用盡全力扭動著，他抬膝朝Dean的小腹一頂，Dean顯然想不到他的小弟真的會向他動粗，要知道離上一次打架差不多像是上個世紀之前的事了。Dean罵著粗話，他擋住Sam揮過來的拳頭，反手一扣再一次把Sam拉倒在地，Sam用力扯著Dean跟他扭打在一起，但就像過往每一次訓練，Dean總是壓倒他的那個。

Dean用著足夠壓制著Sam但又不致於令他受傷的力度壓上比他纖瘦的肩，他不會真的要打他的弟弟，只是他聽到Sam呻吟著並縮了一下右臂，手指底下異常濕漉的感覺叫Dean吃驚。Dean立刻扯開Sam的衣領，看到原本結痂的傷痕滲出血水，瘀青佔據了Sam的整個右肩。

「Sammy！這個傷是怎麼回事？！」

「我不小心撞倒了！」

「不要用這種爛藉口！我不記得有教過你這樣撒謊！」Dean強硬地抓住Sam的臉讓他正視他，然而Sam緊咬著唇不哼一聲，倔強的眼睛毫不退讓瞪著Dean。

「別咬！」Dean抓住Sam的臉硬迫他張開嘴，但Sam趁著這個機會又朝他揮拳。「Damn！你要是這樣他還敢吻你？！」

「真是夠了！你沒資格指責我！」

「What the fuck？！」Dean握緊Sam揮來的手，他望著Sam褐色的眼睛中燃燒的憤怒和不解。

「你這麼生氣幹什麼啊！與你何干？！」

Dean抽搐著臉扯起笑。「與我何干？」Dean原先對Sam的擔心又被怒氣煙滅了，這混小子一點也不知道——Dean呆了，他被自己一瞬間閃過的念頭嚇倒。知道？知道什麼？他心裡疑惑著何以他要如此生氣——因為是Sam，是的，Sammy總是讓他頭痛的小弟弟，而Sam顯然不認為自己有錯——Sam不知道自己錯在哪裡。

他的弟弟正怒視著他——Sammy一點也不理解他自己究竟有多蠢，Sam跟那個男生的畫面又閃過他的眼前。你讓他吻了，那你還會讓他操你？Fuck！該死的。Dean想拋掉腦裡閃過的畫面，但就像扎根似的揮也揮不掉——Sam在不知誰的身下喘息的臉，糾纏的赤裸身體。Dean低頭望著Sam，他還壓在Sam身上，Sam的身體緊貼著他的。他打消了原本讓Sam起來的念頭，他感到胸口堆積的焦躁和怒火快要奪走他的氧氣，他抓著Sam的手不自覺加重了力度。

「我哪管你跟妓女上床，但男人？！ Jesus Sammy你他媽的在想什麼？！你想讓男人操你？！那是男人，跟你一樣有著陰莖的男人！」

「好笑啊！你可以去Dancing Night為什麼我就不能吻男生？！」

「你——」Dean咬緊牙，他沉下臉，瞇起的眼睛凝結成冰，因為Sam的話。

切！他從來不想讓Sam知道，他聰明的弟弟總是愛想有的沒的。Fine，他總算知道答案。「那混蛋打傷你！」Chris，嘿，好樣的，他死定了。

「你承認了！」Sam大吼。God！是真的。Dean他——「你敢做那種事就沒有資格管我！我就算吻誰讓誰吻也跟你沒關係！你管不了！」Sam突然感到嘔心，他不顧肩上的痛楚，他用盡全力掙扎，他不要讓Dean碰他。他的心臟像突然被掏空，空蕩蕩的沒有了方向。

Dean被他的小弟惹怒了。這是什麼話？他抓住Sam，用力壓上他掙扎的四肢。「我就是能管！」Dean的眼睛矇上一層陰影。

笑聲冷冷地磨擦著Sam的雙耳，Sam僵住了，頸上灼熱的氣息刺激著他的傷痕——Dean濃烈的男性氣息包圍著他，Dean留著鬍渣的臉刺上他的頸項。Sam忘了，他的哥哥已經是一個成年的男人了。「你這幾天不用指望踏出屋子半步。」

什麼？！Sam瞪大眼，「你不能——」

「這不是你說了算！」Dean反手扣著Sam的手腕，將他們置於Sam的頭頂，Sam持續踢動他的腿試圖擺脫開壓在上方的重量。Dean。

「對，就是這樣！」Dean揚起笑，他的笑聲聽在Sam耳裡像夜裡可佈的惡靈。「我還以為你會呆著不反抗呢！」

Sam看著眼前笑著的哥哥，這是Dean嗎？Sam驚覺著如此陌生的Dean，如此嚇人。

「滾開！」Sam全身都在反抗著Dean，他絲毫察覺不到自己顫抖的聲音多麼恐慌。他急著想逃離，這樣的Dean讓他害怕。Dean瞇起眼，他的弟弟無疑在讓自己的傷口更加惡化，但Sam只是忙著掙扎，激烈地，眼神盯著他就像第一次看到鬼魂那樣。

不給你一點教訓是學不乖的了。Dean空出的手壓向Sam受傷的肩，如期聽到Sam壓抑的喘氣聲，剩下未脫出口的呻吟化為咒罵朝Dean攻擊。

滾開。Sam躲開了他的碰觸，他的皮膚在Dean的手指下顫抖著要逃離。Dean冷著眼，皺起的眉彎起成一雙利刀。我沒有這樣的哥哥。混蛋——

Dean彷彿糟雷電狠狠擊中。

Dean繃緊的全身因激動而顫抖，他被怒火和焦燥侵佔。Sam。

「別想要反抗我，不然要你付出代價！」Dean壓低的嗓音刺進Sam的腦袋，他握著Sam手腕上的手指深入瘦削的皮膚。「我保證，後果並不是你想要的，Sammy…」Dean沙啞的聲音貼上他的耳朵，他原先放在他肩上的手撫上了他的頭髮，貼近額頭的地方，然後沿著臉頰撫上了Sam鼻子上的傷口。

Sam的全身繃得更緊了，他清楚Dean，他的哥哥是優秀的獵人，而此刻他哥哥的聲音是如此認真，他深邃的綠色眼睛沒有絲毫玩味。Sam抑制不住飆升的寒意，他無法停止顫抖，腦袋一片混亂，過快的喘氣聲更加讓他無法冷靜思考對策，Dean的手指滑過的地方彷彿尖叫著刺痛非常。

Dean專注地望著Sam的臉，他鼻子上已經結痂的暗紅色曾令Dean倒抽一口氣，還有額頭上的瘀傷，看得出是被什麼砸到的，Dean歛起視線，還不止，這裡還被弄髒過，被Dean以外的人碰觸過。

Dean握著他的手用力一扭，Sam的臉瞬間發白。

「你還讓他吻過哪裡？」

「Dean！」Sam恐懼地叫著，錯亂的呼吸打在Dean的臉上。Dean沒有放過Sam閃爍（害怕）的眼神，他只當他的弟弟是在心虛。

「說啊！哪裡？！這裡——」Dean摸上Sam的額頭，有著繭的粗糙手指搔麻著青紫色的地方，毫不留情地用力抹拭著，像是要抹去那看不見的污髒，那臭小子的味道。直到Dean聽到Sam壓抑的嗚咽，然後他的手——「還有這裡——」Dean的手指撫上了那雙顫抖的唇瓣，Sam急速地吸著氣，Dean望著他的綠色眼睛此刻漆黑一片。

Dean。Sam瞪大眼，Dean的名字化成破碎的呻吟，他的哥哥用他全身的力量侵入他的嘴巴。Dean的舌充滿佔有和掠奪，Sam粗重的喘息全數被捲進Dean火熱的口腔裡，他第一次感覺到Dean的怒火可以把他燒毀得一乾二淨。

Sam不敢動，他知道Dean是來真的，他能夠從這個“吻”感受到Dean的忿怒，他原以為Dean很快會停下來，但Dean的怒氣似乎絲毫沒有減退過，反而——直到他感覺到一樣堅硬的東西頂著他的大腿，Dean驚駭著臉迅速彈起身。

Sam的眼睛不敢離開Dean，他的哥哥現在背對著他，肩膀不停地抖動，Sam一時也分不清那陣陣粗重的呼吸聲是誰發出的。

過了好一會Sam終於聽到Dean的聲音，他清了清喉嚨，瞪著Sam的眼睛依然凌厲。「你要躺到什麼時候？我們還要處理你那該死的肩！」

Sam狼狽地從地上爬起來，四肢發軟，他望著Dean走入浴室的背影，他吸著氣，僵硬的腿慢慢跟著走過去。

Sam咬著唇，Dean的味道立刻湧上他的喉嚨，他趕忙鬆開口。Dean已經從鏡箱裡面拿出了急救箱，他在Dean開口之前就急步走了進去，他不知道為何感到緊張。Dean示意著他坐在浴缸的邊緣，他開始解開襯衫的鈕釦，他感覺非常不自在，Dean的表情不比他好得多。

「不用全部脫掉。」Dean僵硬的聲音如冷風拍打上Sam外露的背。

Sam哦了聲，咬著牙肉內側，壓抑著呼吸。他的手還在顫抖，結果他花了好一會兒時間才把釦子重新扣上，只餘下領口的幾顆敞開。

Dean轉過臉，視線停在反射著影像的鏡子上，他看著影像裡的自己拉開那件沾上血痕的皺摺布料，塗上藥膏的手指碰觸著那——Sam。

．

．

Sam第一次這麼渴望John能快一點回來。

自從三天前的吵架後，Dean就不准他出門半步，Sam起初還以為他是開玩笑，但Dean是認真的，當他第三次把他壓倒在地，玻璃杯的碎片散落在他的頸側時，Sam知道Dean很清楚地把警告告訴他了。

Sam感到惱怒非常，他朝Dean大罵著不堪的字句，憑什麼你可以把男人而我卻不可以？！被怒火恐懼和不甘侵佔的Sam察覺不到自己究竟說了什麼，Dean只是挑著眉，用著強硬冰冷的聲音再一次宣佈著他的命令——不准踏出屋子半步。

Sam把自己關在房裡一整天，一方面怨恨著Dean，但一方面又懼怕著他，他的哥哥第一次這樣對待他，這讓他不知所措，他從未遇上這種狀況。Dean甚少是困擾他的問題，而最困擾他的是，他還記得那天Dean的唇壓在他唇上的觸感，Dean是那麼的生氣，但他包紮自己的時候卻是那麼地溫柔…

一想到那個吻Sam就不自在，他知道他的哥哥在這方面很純熟，純熟的原因是因為——Sam避開Dean的視線，胸口窒息的感覺要衝上他的喉嚨，他的臉火辣辣地燃燒著…

不知道是否他的錯覺，他感覺Dean也在避開他。屋子不大，但這三天以來他們碰面的機會可說是少之又少，除了吃飯的時候聚在桌邊，兩人都彷彿有默契地躲著對方。除卻Dean命令性的口吻外，Sam幾乎聽不到Dean用正常的聲音跟他聊天和說笑…

Dean在這三天都是冷著一張臉，吃飯時異常沉寂的氣氛尤其難捱，但Sam不敢在Dean嚴厲的聲線下有所辯駁，Dean那雙就像在看獵物的眼神讓他想逃，而他只能把自己關在房裡，困著自己也困著Dean。

Sam搞不懂Dean究竟在發什麼瘋，他在床上滾來滾去，他受不了，受不了跟Dean處身在同一個空間，受不了封閉的四面牆，更加受不了漫長折磨的胡思亂想。

他已經把要做的功課做完，連未教授的課題也預習了，他擔憂著被拖慢的課業，擔心著原定的計劃會被打亂，只是他不能出去，該死的Dean不讓他出去！

Sam望著牆上的鐘，平時這個時間他才剛下課，他的視線移向桌子上敞開的筆記，頁面邊緣的髒污讓他想起那個不可一世的人。他站起身，不知道哪來的勇氣，沒準他是瘋了。是你迫我的。他飛快地把需要的東西塞到背包裡去。Dean不能永遠關住他，是的，這裡離Bobby的屋子不是很遠，只要、只要——他回想起跟Dean扭打在一起的畫面，一股顫慄感沿著他的脊背衝上腦門。Dean憤怒的表情，咆哮著，他抱著頭想把那個畫面丟出腦海。Dean在吻著他——去！那不是吻，不是！Sam在心裡咒罵著John怎麼不快點回來？焦急又害怕。

耳邊響起了刺耳的卡卡聲，Sam曾一度恨透了這種聲音，那是老舊木門轉動時發出的生鏽的磨擦聲。他從床上爬起來，從窗口看到他的哥哥拿著垃圾袋走到馬路邊的大型垃圾桶去。

好機會！

Sam抓起打包好的背包，他迅捷安靜地溜過客廳，他的眼角再次飄向了窗外，映入的畫面叫他停下腳步——在艷紅的夕陽底下，他看到Dean在跟隔鄰的年輕少婦…調情（笑話！不然難道在聊天？）。

Sam哼了聲，連自己也察覺不到他的眉心皺緊得發痛，他咬緊嘴唇，壓制住一頓破口大罵。混蛋！他的哥哥完全是個大混蛋！

Shit！去死吧！Dean幾天來不見的笑臉在對著那個女人展開，還該死的笑得非常燦爛，落日的紅光在他的臉上映襯得更加奪目照人。Sam轉個臉，胸口鬱悶得難受，彷彿有千百隻小蟲在啃咬他的心臟。他要離開這裡。腦海閃過Dean親吻陌生女（男？）人的畫面。他現在要離開這裡。Sam咬著唇，他飛快地走到廚房，不小心踢翻了一個垃圾桶，他握緊的手像僵硬的石像放鬆不下來。

儘管Sam的心裡在催促著快一點，他還是慢慢地把窗打開，心裡祈禱著那討厭的卡卡聲不要傳來。

Sam打開窗，他把背包輕輕放到外面去，然後快速地從窗台竄出。

他的腳才剛踏上柏油路面，還未趕得及彎起身，Dean的聲音就從頭頂傳來。「Hey Sammy，你要丟垃圾嗎？」Dean挑著眉，凝固的笑僵在嘴角。

Sam臉上驚呆的表情還沒褪去，映照在Dean臉上的紅色霞光此刻讓他看來像頭血流披面的惡鬼。Sam幾乎要大叫“Christo”了，他本能地用手擋在臉前，幾乎是同一時間，Dean已經抓住了他的手臂，在拉扯之際Sam把背包摔向Dean身上，他轉身要跑，但Dean腳下一伸立刻把他絆倒在地。

耳邊響起一聲巨響，連續不停的囁囁聲，但Sam現在只聽得見兩人粗重的呼吸通過喉嚨傳來的嘶啞呻吟。他的背重重地摔在堅硬的石板地，Dean抓著他的衣領朝他低吼。「你是聽不明白我的說話嘛Sammy？還是要我再好好教你——」

「Fuck you！」

「這是我說的話——」Dean的手伸向了Sam的腰——

「你們在幹什麼？！」突然的一聲大吼，兩人震駭著同時回頭，John驚訝的臉出現在他們面前，他的眉皺在一起幾乎快分不開了。

「Dad！」Sam大喊，從未試過如此熱烈地歡迎他的父親回來，第一次，Sam由衷感謝上帝讓他的老Dad及時出現。

「Dean！放開你弟弟！」

Dean不情不願地放開手，分開之前手在Sam的臉上用力地捏了一把。

這個動作自然逃不過John的眼睛，他嚴厲的眼神盯著他的大兒子，儘管他心裡的疑惑比生氣多得多。Dean走向他，彷彿沒有留意到他凌厲的視線，伸手把他背上的背包抓過來。「還以為你不會回來吃晚餐。」

John望著Dean的臉上扯過一笑，他皺著的眉仍舊沒有鬆開，然而Dean已經轉過身走向屋子了，當Dean走過Sam的時候，John清楚看到Sam的肩微微抖了一下。

John望著Sam好一會，當Dean的背影消失在大門時，他的小兒子終於把視線放到他的身上。「Hey Dad！」Sam朝他揮了手，僵硬的臉上慢慢融化出笑。

John胡疑著讓Sam把他的工具從車上拿出來，他對Sam這個舉動有點吃驚，要知道Sammy跟他冷戰幾近有半個多月了，而他竟然主動幫忙他…

在他不在的時候，這兩個孩子發生了什麼？Dean竟然會…

John搖搖頭，他沒有多想，反正孩子打架總是很正常——儘管理智告訴他Dean已經二十一歲了，這的確是有點怪異，但他隨即想到他的小兒子，Sammy這陣子的確是令人受不了，也難怪…

於是John沒有多理會兩兄弟之間異常沉寂的氣氛，他還有工作要處理，在等待Dean弄好晚飯的時間裡他都在整理一路上搜括得來的資料。他坐在客廳裡唯一的一張沙發上專心地研究著資料，並未察覺不時在他身邊故意走過的Sam。

當他在晚餐的時候，他發現Sammy的臉總是飄向他的方向，欲言又止的神情在Dean的瞪視下又消失得無形無蹤，John心裡的疑惑又慢慢浮上水面…很明顯是他的小兒子惹禍了，但究竟是什麼讓大哥哥Dean生氣？

John列出了一系列Sammy惹怒他的事件，然而事實可能遠比他所想的震撼，John的腦海匆匆閃過剛才的畫面，大的騎在小的身上，如果這在他們小時候倒是正常，哪有男生不打架的？但現在…

老天他不是暈頭了吧？Dean竟然朝他的小弟大吼，用著John從沒見過的陌生表情——那個比誰都疼Sam，總是在自己怒吼的時候把Sam拉離他身邊的大哥哥Dean——

John瞪著掉到地上的鍋子，兩個兒子在他面前激烈地比賽誰的聲音比較大，他嘗試從他們爭吵的對話中了解事情的來龍去脈，但他除了忍受將近十分鐘的髒話和毫無意義的關於他的兒子們小時候的幼稚糢事外（他驚訝有一些他是不知道的，例如Sammy曾經把泥換成砂糖給Dean…他聰明的小兒子啊…），結果他還是不清楚他們在吵的原因。

好，最大的問題是——「Sammy你什麼時候說髒話了？」對象還要是Dean。

然而兩人沒有在意他究竟說了什麼，Sam一見到他就用手指指著他的哥哥。「Dad！他不讓我出去！」Sam大吼的對象轉移向著John，他的臉上滿是激動的漲紅色。

John還來不及反應，Dean已經搶在他開口之前拉開喉嚨。「你別想把Dad拖下水！你不是想獨立的嗎？現在怎麼向Dad求起來啊？！」

「是啊！那你幹什麼要管我？！哼！你自己不去管好自己卻來管我？！酷啊！道德先生！」

「你是我弟弟！我不管你誰管啊——」Dean最後的怒吼像一把利刀砍到John的心裡。

「夠了！」John大吼，把兩兄弟吵鬧的聲音壓了下來。Dean仍舊憤怒的臉面向他，John第一次見到Dean向他露出這種表情。

「Dad…」Sam望著他，眼神帶著懇求，他的小兒子很久沒有這樣跟他撒嬌了——Sammy有跟他撒嬌過嗎？

「Dad不用理他！他就只會用這招！」Dean插中他們中間，但從Dean的肩後還是看得到Sam可憐兮兮的眼神盯著他，彷彿還淌著淚光…

儘管John不清楚發生什麼事，不過從剛才所聽到的是Dean向他的弟弟下了門禁令。他的心裡很確定Dean這樣做是有他的原因，但這樣的Sammy看上去比一隻棄犬更加叫人同情，於是他開口。「Dean，你不能關著他，Sammy長大了，他需要學懂什麼時候自己一個解決，你不能——」

「他是我的弟弟！我說什麼他都要聽！」Dean打斷了他的話，他還未組織好原本要說的話就聽到Sam的聲音緊接著衝破他的雙耳。

「我才不要聽你的！我一定要去學校！你不能控制我！」

「好啊！你就試試滾出去！看看最後是誰會哭著回來！」

「Dean！」John提高了聲線，這是什麼話？他來不及看清楚已經轉身的Sam臉上的表情，只見Sam惱怒的背影衝向房門，大力的關門聲立刻攻擊著兩人的耳膜。

John回過頭，Dean抿緊唇，他的眼睛直迫著他的父親。

「發生了什麼事？」Dean別過頭，眼睛只是盯著Sam的房門。

Dean一言不發對這件事絕口不提，John嘆了口氣，他第一次見到Dean對Sammy如此生氣，他的大兒子一直很疼他的小兒子，Dean有時候甚至比他這個做父親的更加嚴厲，但Dean從來不會做傷害Sammy的事。

想必這次Sammy是做了什麼惹Dean暴怒的蠢事吧…面對Sam這個叛逆年紀他一直很頭痛，一直以來Dean都是冷靜勸他的那個，而現在…

John望著Dean，他的臉上還留著生氣過後的冷冽表情，他挑著眉，手再次摸上几上的資料。「Fine，我相信你是為了Sammy好，不過你也知道你倔強的弟弟決定了就誰也不聽…」Dean這麼發怒有他的理由，他絕不會無緣無故朝Sammy大罵的，他的小兒子就是太倔強了。

Dean哦了聲，John抬起眼睛，他不確定Dean真的有聽到他的話，他的大兒子還盯著那緊閉的房門。「我明天要出門去Bobby那裡。」Dean終於把臉轉向他，John繼續。「大約兩天。」

Dean漫不經心地點著頭，他起身把John捲起的衣服揚起來，上面點點的暗褐色斑點叫他皺眉。「這衣服乾脆拿去燒掉吧…」Dean小聲地說，John的眉隱隱跳動著。

「在那之前先把你們的髒衣服拿去洗。」他一星期前已經見到那堆被棄在一旁的小山了。

Dean聳著肩，他拿起一堆髒衣服走向廚房，其中有幾件在他前進時掉到地上還踩了幾腳。「啊對了。」Dean突然想到什麼，他停下。「那間牛郎店鐵定是鬧鬼了，沾血的皮鞭和手銬我已經處理掉，但我確定還剩下什麼…」

「剩下的我來處理。」你看著Sammy。John望了望Sam緊閉的房間，他嘆了口氣，然後接觸到Dean的視線，臉上不確定的表情就像在對他剛剛說的話充滿疑問。

「喔…Dad，你知道…唔…那間店幾乎…全都是男人。」Dean支吾著說，他後末的那句話未敢說出口——包括店員和顧客啊Dad！說真的？

只見John朝他的大兒子擺了個放心的表情，他拿著一堆剪報和資料走回房間。Dean的臉還是滑稽地扭曲著。

「兒子，你以為我這麼多年都是幹什麼的？」他拍了拍Dean的肩，語氣篤定。「放心，你老爹我經驗豐富。」Dean哦了聲，表情放鬆下來隨即又繃得死緊。

「Dad！你不是“那個”意思吧？！」

John眨眨眼，露出高深莫測的笑，Dean傻愣著張著嘴，John的背影已經消失在掩埋的大門後。

Dean彷彿聽到笑聲從房間裡傳來。

．

．

踏上三天沒經過的油柏路，Sam感到前所未有的輕鬆。

「兒子。」他的父親在他身後叫他，Sam嘆了口氣又轉回身。

「What？」

「過來…」John朝他招手。

Sam皺了皺眉，他真想快點衝進教室，要知道John的大卡車比Dean的Impala更讓人矚目。

John望了他好一會，眼角間的皺紋讓Sam看著好不舒服。他們對望著，直到耳邊傳來一聲響亮的鐘聲，他的父親才開口，聲音很細，他幾乎要聽不到了。你哥哥只是為你好。

「Yeah yeah…」去他媽的為我好！Sam沒好氣地冷笑，左手捉緊肩上的帶子，指頭發麻。

他看著John的大手慢慢伸過來，有一刻他錯覺地以為——但John只是拍了拍他的肩膀。

又是那一句。 ** _聽你哥的話_** 。

Sam咬著牙肉內側，瀏海垂了下來。Hey，你早就習慣了不是嗎？那為什麼還要覺得…他低聲咕嚕了句小心然後就急步走向校園，彷彿隔了好一會他才聽到卡車發動的聲音。

他穿過一間又一間課室，聽著耳邊吵鬧的聲音沒來由感到煩躁。第一節課是自習課，這表示出現的學生會很少，基本上很多時候都只有Sam一個人，其餘同學大多都是待到下一節體育課才現身。

Sam總是不會錯過自習課，比起呆在那個破爛房子聞著熔銀的臭味，這裡簡直就是天堂，Dean總是會叫他忙這忙那，總是把他溫習的時間奪走。

Sam看了看手錶，有一個小時的時間。Dean也應該回去了，他想著Dean看到空空如也的房子時表情一定很滑稽。當John支開了Dean出去買彈藥時，Dean那個不敢駁嘴的表情真是讓他爽死，不過Sam又開始擔心John不在期間他的哥哥又會發飆…

想到Dean他又鬱悶了，Sam從窗子上看著自己的倒影，完好的臉幾乎看不出三天前的傷了，只是鼻子上還隱約留有一點紅痕。這都是因為Dean定時定候捉著他塗藥，唔…還是因為Dickson給的藥有效？

當Dean看到那瓶藥膏時，那個表情…Sam把藥膏搶回來，只是Dean反手捉住了。幹什麼不用？他的聲音低沉得可怕，嘴角勾著的笑一點溫度也沒有。

他的右肩還隱隱作痛，這三天來他的肩膀一次又一次拉傷，Dean總是朝他這個弱點攻擊。Jerkass！不然他才不會輸給他！

Sam一邊想一邊氣惱，他走到課室門口，用力地拉開門，意想不到地聽到一把聲音。「喲～在家裡耍自閉好玩嗎？」

Sam愣了下，他沒有想到會有人比他更早到，應該說，他完全以為只有他一個人會來。當他看向聲音源頭，不自覺摒住呼吸。

Dickson

「你在這裡做什麼？」Sam皺眉說，他慢慢走去自己的座位——Dickson現在坐著的位置。

「自習啊！你看不到嗎？」Dickson把身體往後挨，搖著椅子同時揮了揮他手上的筆記本。

「腳拿開。」Sam盯著Dickson掛在“他”桌子上的腳，瞇起眼說，他的背包甩下肩的一刻用力打上了Dickson的頭。

「Oops！Samuel Winchester你沒有痛覺神經不代表我也沒有！」

「不要叫我全名。」Sam把背包裡的書拿出來，原本打算放到桌子上的念頭在見到Dickson迄立不倒的腳時放棄了。

「那叫你什麼？Winchester？Samuel？還是Sammy——」

Sam白了Dickson一眼，而讓Sam感到奇怪的是，Dickson很乾脆地住嘴了。只見Dickson搔了搔頭髮，他望著Sam慢慢揚起笑。

他盯住了Sam的瀏海，而這讓Sam想起了那一個…吻？Shit——

Sam轉開臉，他越過Dickson走到前面的座位，居高臨下望著他，他希望Dickson能夠知趣地離開他的座位，他在過去三天已經鬱悶夠了，他現在不需要再忍下去，但Dickson只是望著他笑，擺出一副“你能拿我怎麼辦的表情”，完全沒有意欲要離開，這反而讓Sam窘了。好吧…他真的拿Dickson沒有辦法。

Dickson望著他的眼神讓他很不自在，入學以來Dickson老是找他麻煩，而上次那個吻…他不知道那代表什麼意思，也不想猜，反正Dickson這種花花公子親吻的經驗豐富到不得了，Sam只想著那只是Dickson捉弄他的一部分，他想起了之前Dickson曾經把他的舊筆記本丟到水溝裡。想到這裡他更加不爽了，Dickson根本就是討厭的代名詞，就跟他的哥哥一樣。

Sam遇過很多像Dickson這類人，他習慣了，過往每一次轉到新學校都會有這些人找上他，以前Dean會搶在他前面揮拳，但這種以暴易暴的方法他並不喜歡。所以他總是迴避，免一事少一事，但他永遠不可能只是逃避。

「三天不見還是這副嘴臉，高材生，你在家睡呆了？」

Sam抿了抿唇，Dickson嘴裡說的永遠都是挑釁和嘲諷，這就是為什麼小組討論時總是沒有人願意跟他同一組的緣故（除了他這個新生之外），但Sam知道女生暗地裡有他的後援隊，他不明白為什麼這麼孤傲囂張的Dickson會如此受歡迎…

他看著Dickson懶懶地揮著手指揭過一頁又一頁筆記，Sam瞇起眼，好吧真是有夠怪的，這個有時間不拿來睡覺約會的貴公子竟然會這麼早來到空無一人的課室…自習？雖然他知道Dickson的成績一向都很好，但他從來都不會出現在早上十點前的課上（除了那僅僅一節的生物課），這就像見到一個美食當前卻不會張口吃的Dean一樣…怪異（恐怖）！

Sam的心裡突然閃過一個怪念頭。

「Depp，你沒事吧——」

「Dick。」

「Wha——」

「叫我Dick。」

Sam愣住了，他拿著書的手垂了下來，Dickson的腳往旁邊挪了挪，讓Sam的書落到桌子上。

Sam忍耐住不笑出口，他想起無數次這個字出現在Dean的低級笑話中。他拉開了身後的椅子坐下來，正正面對著Dickson。「認真的？」他的臉怪異地扭曲著。

「這就是你表現的禮貌嗎？Samuel Wincheste——」

「Fine fine，好啦，別叫我全名，D-dick…」Sam不自覺揚起笑，看著Dickson挑眉。「Well，Dick。」他拉下唇，把視線移回書上。

「你剛才是笑吧？」

「What？」Sam歪起嘴，他的手指翻過筆記上的紙張，始終沒有找到讓他停下來的一頁。

「沒。」Dickson沒好氣地打了個哈哈，他合上了筆記。「為什麼不能叫你全名？」

「只有囚犯才被人這樣叫。」

「囚犯都是叫編號的。」

「Whatever。」God能讓他一個人靜一下嗎？Sam翻閱紙張的力度愈來愈用力了。

然而Dickson故意無視他明顯的暗示，他用誇張的口吻大聲叫著：「所以我該叫你什麼？W-inchest-er？」他的笑聲非常響亮。

「叫我Sam就好。」

「不要。」Dickson說，他終於把腳放下來，他彎起身傾向了Sam。Sam努力把眼睛放在紙上歪斜的文字，但Dickson的手已經覆上他的筆記，Sam只看得到Dickson修長的手指。「我不要跟別人一樣。」他的笑帶著戲謔。

Sam皺了皺眉，見鬼的他在說什麼？

他的視線對上Dickson，等他進一步開口，但Dickson卻沒有說下去，他像是同樣等待著Sam說話似的，最後Dickson擺了擺手，整個人趴在桌子上，把Sam的筆記遮蓋了大半。「我是說，別人都叫你Sam你不厭嗎？我聽著都想嘔了…」

「你可以不聽，而且沒有人要你叫我。」Sam挑起眉，他的手指扯著筆記的一角，但Dickson乾脆把臉壓了上去，不讓Sam拿回筆記。

Dickson藍色的眼睛向上轉動，他盯著Sam，還是那個意味不明的笑。「所以…唔，叫你Samuel？Samantha還是Sammy——」

「不行。」

「我倒是聽到有人叫你Sammy…」

「只有我的哥哥才可以這樣叫我。」Sam說，用力抽回他的筆記，聽著Dickson冷冷哼了一聲。

「Yeah right…你哥哥呵…」Dickson瞇起眼，摸著臉，Sam這時才注意到他的臉上有一點點瘀青。

想起了。

「呃…」Sam放下筆記，他不知道該說什麼好。「Sorry…Dean沒有打傷你吧？Dean是混蛋，打架對他來說是家常便飯，所以會不小心動用全力…」啊該死，他幹什麼要替Dean解釋？

Dickson皺了皺眉，思量的眼神像是在觀察著Sam微妙的表情變化。他露出笑，搔著頭髮，笑容變得更冷了。「得了吧！別把你哥哥說得這麼厲害，我不會這麼容易受傷，你以為我跟你是一樣的？」

Sam趕緊閉上嘴，心裡某個地方在咒罵著Dickson，同時他感到胸口又難耐地抽痛。

 ** _反正他永遠也不會跟正常人一樣_**  

Sam移開視線，對著Dickson充滿嘲笑的眼神讓他感覺難受，他轉過身，乾脆用背脊對著Dickson，他努力叫自己把注意力集中到課業上。

他的手覆上筆記，上面還模糊留有Dickson的鞋印，無論他怎麼擦也擦不掉，算了，他不會感到特別心痛，反正這本筆記也是Dickson的，當他“不小心”把Sam的筆記本丟到水溝裡去時，他非常“好心”地丟了這本新的給他，哼，真是慷慨…

當Sam專注在一個他看不清楚的英文字裡時，他的椅子被狠狠踢了一下。

不用想也知道是誰。Sam翻了翻眼，堅決不理Dickson，結果在他忍受了將近十幾下的搔擾後，他得承認，這個世界上還真的有一個比Dean更加煩人的人——「你夠了沒？你不是來自習的嗎？」Sam站起來大口噴著氣，轉個身生氣地說。

「早就自習完了。」Dickson一手放在椅背後，慵懶的姿態看著讓Sam想踢他。

「我都不知道你這麼用功…」笑話，他當然知道，每一次跟他爭第一名的都是Dickson Depp。「你自習完就走吧！別搔擾我！」

「你叫我走就走哦Sambar？（東南亞產的一種大鹿ＸＤ）」

「所以我變成Sambar了？」Sam瞇起眼，唇拉了拉又緊緊抿上。冷靜，Dickson是混蛋你早就知道的。

「Yeah！Hello Sambar～」Dickson朝他揮了揮手，就像動物園圍觀的觀眾，該死的笑得一臉燦爛。

「Thanks Dickass！」Sam瞪大眼，沒好氣地見到Dickson笑得一臉暢快。這人跟Dean一樣都是無賴！Sam用鼻音大聲地哼著，他快速把東西收了起來轉到近窗的位置，離Dickson遠遠的。

接下來十分鐘都很安靜，隨了紙張揭動時發出的聲響和原子筆劃在紙上的擦擦聲。當Sam以為Dickson已經離開了時，他的頭從後被用力拍了一下。

………………

Sam深呼吸，慢慢轉頭瞪著原兇，只見Dickson還是坐在他的位子上，裝模作樣地把玩著原子筆。Sam狠狠瞪住了他，然後看到地上一本筆記，哼，這就是兇器。

Sam拿了起來，Dickson的字映進了他的眼裡，出乎意料地寫得很工整。

Dickson站了起來，他笑著朝Sam的方向走去。

啊該死這傢伙又要怎樣了？Sam皺著眉，手上抓著Dickson的筆記。他原以為Dickson要拿回它，但他驚訝地看著Dickson拿起了桌子上的…Sam的筆記本。

「Hey！那是我的！」Sam伸手去搶，但Dickson快速地躲開，他坐上了Sam前面的桌子上，饒富興味地看著筆記的內頁。「Dickson！」Sam低聲吼。

Dickson沒有理會Sam，只是一頁接著一頁翻下去，他的眼睛笑得彎彎的。「D-E-A-N，我不知道青蛙的學名是這樣拼寫。」Sam紅了臉。該死該死該死。他舉在半空的手僵住了。他的唇動了動，但卻什麼話也說不出來，他看著Dickson看著他的筆記，有種被窺看私隱的感覺——那不是單純一本課業筆記——

Dickson瞪大眼，咧開更刺眼的笑。「老天這是什麼鬼玩意兒？Wendigo？這是什麼變種生物嗎？」

「我不是來讓你取笑我的！」真是夠了！憑什麼他可以玩笑他？！Sam氣惱著吼叫。「好了，Dickson！——Dick！」

Dickson終於揚起頭，他的嘴角大大地向上勾了一下。

「你拿了我的，我現在看你的很公平。」

「我可沒有看你的！」

Sam皺起眉，只見Dickson朝Sam手上的筆記本點著頭，他說：「那你看吧！我不喜歡欠人什麼。」

這是什麼話？Sam愣住了，他好像見到Dickson飛快地瞄了他一眼，但太快了，快得他以為是錯覺。

Sam坐在那裡盯著Dickson好久，但Dickson再也沒有說一句話，他的眼睛專注地看著Sam的筆記一頁又一頁，不時揚眉，嘴唇彎起又落下。

Sam賭氣地揭開了Dickson的筆記本，映入眼中詳細又整齊的字句讓他有點驚訝，他原本只是打算隨意看一下，但很快就被字裡行間的文字吸引了去，他仔細地讀著每一句分析，有點高興有人跟他的見解一樣，他看著過去三天新增的資料——他缺掉的那些資料——Dickson的註解很清楚明確，旁邊還附有圖解。Sam懷疑自己會否像Dickson那樣寫得如此詳細。

這和外表看到的Dickson不一樣，筆記的主人很細心而且…認真。一點也不像Dickson那樣玩世不恭——

「你很不錯…」長長的寂靜終於被打斷了，Sam有點驚嚇地望住Dickson，只見Dickson急地開口表示：「我是說你的腦筋不錯，怎麼？Hey別這樣看我，我對男人沒興趣！」他揮著Sam的筆記，把它扔到桌子上。

Sam不期然又想起老說女人多香多軟卻滾去把男人的哥哥，他的手仍握著Dickson的筆記本。「Yeah你只愛女人…」

「我不喜歡你的語氣。」Dickson瞇起眼，語氣有點酸。

Sam翻了翻白眼，他合上了筆記，縱使他想再多看一會。他把筆記推給Dickson。

「幹麼？」Dickson彎起腿，雙手撐在桌子上挨向後。「給你慢慢看，以你的腦筋現在根本就參透不出本大爺的出色才智，我就破例一次借你幾天～」

「不知道是誰說我的腦筋不錯…」Sam裝了個鬼臉，但他還是收下了，他的確需要補充遺留幾天的筆記…

Dickson笑了，聲音聽起來好像如釋重負，Sam望向Dickson，Dickson迅速地轉開了視線，但眼角還是偷偷瞄向了他，Sam挑起了眉。

「What？」Dickson說，語氣很惡劣。

「我說…」Sam搔了搔頭髮，他開始對Dickson有點改觀了。「你想借我就明白說出來嘛…」

Dickson皺起眉，嘴唇動了動，才開口道：「不要就拿來，反正你根本不會看得懂！」他的表情很兇，但Sam根本不當作一回事。這傢伙…根本就是虛有其表。

「我看得懂的。」Sam笑了，躲開了Dickson的手，他朝Dickson露出那對深深的酒渦，Dickson愣了一下，他抽回手，眼睛又再轉向了窗外。

Sam望著Dickson的側臉，見到他的嘴角彎了起來。「還以為你跟其他少爺一樣——」Sam趕緊閉上嘴，有點意外自己這麼輕易就要說溜嘴，雖然他覺得Dickson應該知道有部分人在背後怎麼說他，但他知道那些暗地裡說的話是如何地刺耳，他知道的…然而Dickson的笑聲掃走了他的不安和愧疚。

「敗家子？哈哈！我也以為你是一個悶蛋，啊不，你的確是～」

Dickson還是那副不可一世的嘴臉，Sam真的不得不佩服他。「你不會生氣嗎？」

「生氣？他們這樣說表示我有敗家的資格，我幹什麼要生氣？」Dickson跳了下來，他倚在窗邊，陽光在他身後飛舞，Sam一時看不清楚Dickson背光的臉。「你打算將來做什麼？」Dickson說，手指把玩著窗台腿色的窗扣。

將來做什麼？Sam在心裡自嘲著，從來沒有人問過他想做什麼，他只知道要做什麼，有什麼可以做，有什麼不可以做，將來？可能死在不知道是什麼的獵物手上吧…或者可能在此之前被John打死也說不定…

「Hello little Sambar——你在嗎？」Dickson打了個響指，Sam回過神，Dickson的笑距離他不過一公分。

Sam轉開臉，心臟突然跳得很快。「律師吧…」他說，等待著過往每次傳到耳中的嘲笑聲。

「我就知道！」Dickson吹了聲口哨，Sam瞪大眼，被他突如其來這麼興奮的聲音嚇了一跳。「你可是很多辯論比賽的冠軍呢！我想得沒錯！記得那次辯論總決賽你——」Dickson頓住了，嘴唇閉得緊緊的，他再次挨向了窗邊，盯住Sam的眼睛變得陰沉。「嘿…你不——」他抹開笑，未脫出口的話吞回肚子裡去。

Sam有一瞬間不知道Dickson在說什麼，然後…Sam眨眨眼，那是幾年前的事了，那時他還在不知哪一間初中讀書，他記得那次比賽完連賽果也未知道就跳上John的車直奔Jim神父的家。

接下來他經歷了地獄的一星期。

Sam喘了口氣，他努力拉開笑，右肩彷彿又痛了起來，他從黑暗的記憶中退回現實。「那次總決賽怎麼樣？我沒有待到最後。」他聽到他的聲音有點顫抖。

Dickson挑起眉，他哦了聲，盯著Sam的臉望了好久。「你猜。」他說，聲音很輕。

Sam笑了，有點無奈，他搖了搖頭，眼睛再次移向了桌上的筆記，他的，Dickson的，疊在一起看不清楚哪本是誰的。

他沒有辦法記住，他的記憶只是停留在那雙撲上他的閃亮眼睛中，John獰笑的臉，Dean的咆哮，血，滿地的血，只有他一個人的冰冷病房，不斷轟炸他腦袋的警員…就是從那時開始，他才想要當律師的…

他想理所當然地反駁一切，告訴他們一切都是假的，不是真的，但“一切”卻是“真實”的。

黑暗是真實存在的

他知道Dickson盯著他，他嘆了口氣，他叫自己不要再想下去，於是他開口：「你之前是讀——」

「我高中才轉來這裡。」Dickson飛快地打斷了他，Sam望向Dickson，肯定了他心裡想的。「Dad在這裡跟別人合夥開了間律師事務所，所以全家都一起搬過來。」Dickson接著說。

「你父親是律師？」Sam微微睜大眼，Wow…這…很不錯。

「我父母都是律師，可以說是律師世家吧！怎麼？將來當了大律師來替我打工如何？」Dickson突然轉變了語氣，又是那種趾高氣揚的訕笑聲，他的手搭上了Sam的肩。

「我不會替你打工。」Sam皺了眉，但他沒有推開Dickson，抿起的唇慢慢彎了上去。

「那合夥開一間律師事務所？也不錯，Dickass & Sambar…」Sam噗一聲笑了，Dickson 真的毫不介意他的形象。他看著Dickson搶過他的原子筆，在他意會之前Dickson已經在Sam的筆記本封面上塗畫著。「簡稱D/s～」Dickson朝Sam露出了狡詐的笑。

Sam眨眨眼，看著Dickson笑得一臉得意，他的嘴唇勾了勾。「你為什麼想要當律師？」他望著Dickson，感覺就像第一次真正看清楚了他。「因為是家族事業嗎？」

Dickson笑得更加響亮了。「沒有人可以迫我做不喜歡的事。」他昂高頭，手指搖著Sam的原子筆。「因為我想做就做，從小到大我父母都迫我自己做決定，不管是否家族事業我都會想做律師，跟父母沒有關係。」Dickson聳了聳肩，Sam看著Dickson，心跳得很劇烈。

他們望著對方，Sam的唇動了動卻沒有聲音，Dickson望著他的藍眼睛閃了閃，他離開了窗邊，彎身靠向了Sam…

「Sambar…」鐘聲就在這時響了起來，對視的兩人都被嚇了一跳。「切！該死的體育課！再不去換衣服就要被老男人囉唆個沒完沒了！」Dickson轉身跑回了Sam的座位，飛快地把東西掃進背包裡去。

Dickson轉過頭，皺起眉朝Sam大叫：「你還愣著幹什麼？不要拖累我跟著遲到！」

Sam喔了一聲，他看著站在門口好不耐煩的Dickson，笑容再度掛上了他的臉。

．

．

預備鐘聲已經響了第二次，Sam跑在Dickson後面進到更衣室，其他同學都已經換好衣服離開了。

Dickson把體育服從背包裡扯出來，粗魯地把背包扔進儲物櫃。Sam眨眨眼，看著Dickson隨便把脫下來的襯衫扔到長椅上，這個動作讓Sam想起了他的哥哥。

Dean老是把脫下來的衣服扔到四周，等到John不得不注意時才動手清理，雖然大多數時候都是Sam幫他收拾。最討厭的是Dean總愛把一堆髒衣服甩給他，他臉上掛著的笑容就像很享受把髒衣服甩在Sam身上。Sam知道Dean是故意的，他最討厭就是Dean老是拿大哥哥的樣子在教訓他迫他妥協，Sam已經記不起他從什麼時候開始學會反抗，他不想被Dean牽著鼻子走去做他們早就為他準備的路。

Sam相信再過幾年，無論Dean多大，他的心智年齡還是活在三歲。他想像著沒有他在旁的Dean會是怎樣，但腦海只是一片空白。

Sam的視線移上了Dickson裸露的背肌，他不知道為什麼他要拿他們比較，但他的腦袋很自動聯繫起來，Dickson比Dean瘦削得多了，而且Dickson的背沒有疤痕。

腦海突然閃過Dean赤裸的背，扣上他肩背的手指顫動著劃出一條條紅痕。Sam轉開臉，腦中仍清楚地飄過十隻鮮艷的紅色手指甲在Dean的肩胛骨上—

「Hey你睡著了？你想被罰做一百次掌上壓嗎？我可不奉陪。」Dickson套上白色的汗衫，聲音在衣服後面變得模糊。

Sam哦了聲，他把體育服拿出來，動作緩慢地解開襯衫鈕釦，他心裡祈禱Dickson快點換好衣服離開。

Dickson抄起長椅上卷起的長褲，在扔進儲物櫃的一刻停了停，視線瞄向了Sam掛著的襯衫。Dickson挑了眉，給了Sam一個意味不明的表情，然後把他的長褲整齊地掛在了Sam旁邊的架上。

Sam翻了眼，眼睛盯著Dickson把櫃子裡的襯衫一一掛起來，他的嘴角忍不住彎上。

「What？！」Dickson皺著眉尖聲說。

Sam只是搖搖頭，對於Dickson可笑的競爭意識竟然覺得有點…可愛？

Dickson嘖了聲，他已經換好衣服並且坐了下來，腳尖不耐煩地踢打著地板，顯然Dickson是在催促Sam趕快一點。Sam故意放慢速度，Dickson挑起眉，狠狠瞪著他，但Dickson沒有離開，這讓Sam亂了手腳。

Dickson竟然會等他？Dickson不應該會等他的。不是嗎？Dickson總是獨來獨往，這點跟自己不是一樣嗎？

Dickson坐在Sam身後的長椅，看樣子他是決定不走了。Sam嘆了口氣，咬著牙，他的右肩還沒有完全復原，每當他舉起手時肩膀都會感到痛楚，所以他只能像個機械人那樣緩慢又笨拙地慢慢把汗衫拉過頸項，Dickson不停在他耳邊製造搔擾聲音。Shit這傢伙怎麼像Dean那樣煩人？

儘管Sam心裡覺得有什麼不對，但看著Dickson昂高頭盯著自己，等待自己的樣子…Sam不自覺笑了，直到注意到Dickson挑眉，Sam才趕忙移開視線，這種怪異的感覺是怎麼回事？

Dickson鞋跟上發出的躂躂聲不停搔擾著他，Sam想叫他出去，反正一百下掌上壓對他來說不算什麼，但Dickson只是瞪著一雙銳利的藍色眼睛—用那種威嚇卻說服力不足的眼神，Sam想笑，但被肩上傳來的麻痺惹得皺起眉。

Sam轉身背對Dickson，耳邊的躂躂聲停了下來。「喂！快點啦！」Dickson叫道，語氣極不耐煩。Sam只是咕嚕了聲，他深吸口氣，用力把內衣扯出來。

Dickson看到他背上的傷了，因為Sam聽到Dickson抽氣的聲音。他該慶幸是Dickson看到嗎？老天他可不想又被學校社工抓去問話然後連夜穿州過省搬家。

Dickson盯著他，盯著他的右肩，雖然比幾天前好很多了，但還是留下未完全褪去的嚇人瘀青色。

「野貓的傑作。」Sam飛快地說，他露出無辜的表情，卻驚覺其實Dickson早就知道了他的傷。「呃…那個，多謝你的藥。」他鬆了鬆肩膀，害怕說得太多破綻愈多。

好吧，他想撞牆。他感覺臉頰超乎想像的熱。

「你家的貓真兇，所以我就是討厭貓。」Sam驚訝的瞪大眼，他轉身，Dickson盯著他，視線相觸。「我喜歡狗，溫順聽話，偶爾鬧鬧脾氣，就像…」Dickson搔搔頭，表情古怪。

一段時間的沉默，Sam移開視線，轉身繼續換衣服。

「看起來很酷。」Dickson說，聲音很輕。

「呃—」Sam有點難以置信，他抓緊運動衣，不知為何感到尷尬。

一隻手突然貼上他的背—心臟的位置，Sam嚇了一跳，趕緊把衣服拉到腰際，Dickson的手仍然停留在原地。

「你的心跳得很快。」Dickson的手慢慢滑了開去，壓在他疤痕上的觸感彷彿還感覺到痛。觸電的感覺。「你、還有其他輝煌戰績？」Dickson的聲音在他耳後，很近，呼吸的氣息拂過他的後頸，搞什麼—

Sam急速轉身，鼻子碰到Dickson的。

Dickson飛快地退開，他轉開了臉，Sam見到他的耳根很紅。

…這

這個反應有點不對勁…

「你喜歡我？」Sam衝口而出，他看到Dickson呆了，瞪大的藍色眼睛回望著他。

「你腦子進水了—」

「不然的話，為什麼來追著我？」

Dickson看上去生氣了，他的臉色漲紅，額上青筋暴現，但他沒有反駁，一句話也沒有說，嘴唇閉得死緊。

Sam突然興起了捉弄Dickson的念頭，這個難得沒有揶揄他的Dickson。這樣會很有趣，他想像著暴跳如雷的Dickson，生氣的Dickson會否跟Dean一樣——

Dickson看上去有點呆滯，Sam舔了舔唇，當意識到自己剛剛做了什麼時，他感覺自己的臉蛋熱得要熔化了。

Dickson的臉靠了過來，不，從一開始就沒有移開過，他就這樣靠著Sam的唇，然後，再一次地，這一次換Dickson主動，雙唇輕輕地貼上去，擠壓，輾轉來回。

Sam被抓在頸後的手嚇到了，他的背被按到儲物櫃上，兩人的唇不再帶有戲謔性，而是更深層帶著情色意味—

「啊嗯、」Sam側過頭，讓Dickson更好的角度回吻他，Sam的手不知道擺在哪裡，這時Dickson握著他的手，身體追了過去。「D-dick、唔—」呻吟混合在Dickson的名字之中。

「What—Sambar—」

「只是—」——意外。

Dickson沒有躲開，沒有皺眉，撗在Sam頸上的手沒有半分猶豫，將他拉近，再拉近。接吻聲，喘息聲，渾濁的呼吸聲。Dickson的眼裡帶著笑，搔在後頸的手牢固卻溫柔—

跟Dean完全不一樣。

Sam驚地睜開眼，他連自己何時閉上了眼睛也不知道。

Dickson捧著他的臉，手指跟他的交錯在一起，舌頭輕輕地挑起他紊亂的呼吸，這個吻溫柔得讓他沉淪。

不一樣，跟Dean的不——

「唔？」Dickson望著他，瞳孔擴大滿佈情慾。

Sam用力抓著Dickson，God他幹了什麼？「喔、我—sorr—」他甚至連對不起也沒有辦法說出來。為了什麼？因為Dickson讓他有了感覺？還是因為—Dean的樣子閃過他的腦海。 ** _這就是你想要的正常？_**

Dickson靠了上來，Sam喘不過氣，Dean厭惡的表情，憤怒的臉，Sam想起那個粗暴的“吻”。

「我、Dick—」Sam貼著Dickson的唇，沙啞的聲音從喉嚨深處傳到對方口中。Sam望著那雙藍色眼睛，雙手用力得深入到對方雙肩。

一切結束。

眼前只看得見那雙綠色，綠色的眼睛，取笑著他的愚蠢。

亂七八糟。

「Sam？」Dickson抓著他不放，手指用力得—

他混亂了。

為什麼會不一樣？不可能不一樣的，應該沒有什麼分別的，不是嗎？只是嘴唇貼著嘴唇，可是為什麼…

Sam低下頭，把臉壓上了Dickson的肩，他的手指收緊，聽著Dickson劇烈的心跳聲，他記得很清楚，那一晚，當Dean的唇壓上他的時候，他的心跳——他推開了Dickson，留在嘴唇上的唾液沾濕了指尖。

Sam摀著嘴，褐色眸子盯著跌坐在地上的人，兩人同樣瞪大了眼睛，微張的唇急速喘息著。

Sam逃也似的衝了出去。

．

．

不一樣，為什麼會不一樣？

因為他對Dickson—

**_這就是你想要的正常？_ **

Sam緊咬著唇，這不是、不是真的—但感覺卻是如此真實，他無法否認，也不想否認，有讓他否認的理由嗎？Dean的嘲笑彷彿在耳邊，Dean冷笑著，臉上露出被背叛的表情。

背叛？為什麼他會覺得—Dean按著他的手，壓倒在他身上的體溫，Sam沒有錯過Dean的反應，慾望，憤怒，這一切一切究竟是為了什麼？

Dean。他的腦子滿滿都是Dean，他的哥哥，那個吻。

Sam跑回家，從胸口強烈湧上來的感覺滿溢得快窒息了，所有一切，Dean，Dickson，兩張臉融合在一起，不同的吻，不同的人，他想要的 ** _正常_** —

Sam衝進屋子裡，異樣的感覺讓他繃緊起來，他放慢了腳步，屏住了呼吸，昏暗的環境彷彿讓空氣凝結成冰。Sam的手按在門邊，Dean的門沒有鎖緊，Sam只是輕輕一推—停住了，眼睛盯著地上散亂的內衣，他的鼻子嗅到濃烈的香水味、汗水，還有性的味道。

一個女人騎在Dean身上，披頭散髮，身體緊跟著Dean一起擺動。接吻聲，喘息聲，這一切清晰得一如Sam剛剛經歷的瘋狂和刺激。Sam退後一步，他彷彿嘗到舌頭上的味道，呼吸隨著滑進耳裡的呻吟急速起來，他感到胸口窒息的痛。不可置信、嘔心和惱怒將他墮向失控邊緣。Dean攬著那個女人，手指用力地捏上她光裸的屁股，那雙曾經溫柔地幫他包紮傷口的手——

Sam沒有了反應，定定的站在那裡，眼睛看到的影像扭曲成模糊一片的萬花鏡。

憤怒悲傷怨恨不甘—他感覺Dean背叛了他。

God—

Sam不知道為何會感覺悲傷。不，憤怒，他感到非常憤怒，還有絕望，他感覺全世界都灰掉了，他的身體冰冷得沒有了知覺。腳邊是Dean脫下來的皮衣，他抓起來，這是Dean的生日禮物，那時Dean剛剛十二歲，John把這件皮衣給了他，因為Dean說過他喜歡John的皮衣。Sam知道，對Dean來說John就是他的全部，他一直在Dean的背後看著，他從小就知道父親和哥哥有著共同的世界，那個Sam從沒經歷過的—有母親在內的四年幸福家庭生活。

Dean總是看著John，在他眼裡看得出依賴、安全感和愛。Sam？Sam從來不敢想太多。對Dean而言他只是—

一張卡片從Dean的皮衣袋裡掉出來。

Sean Willis

**_Dancing Night_ **

．

．

Dean知道Sam回來了，他當然知道他們的父親支開他的用意，但他沒有想到Sam會早早回來，這表示他沒有去上學——沒有去找那小子。

FUCK—他搞不懂自己想做什麼，他想推開那個女人，但腳步聲在門外停了下來。Sam。Sam就在門外，這個念頭讓Dean感到興奮，原先的惱怒很快被慾望支配。他生氣，非常地生氣，針對Sam連日來發出的憤怒他幾乎想一把將Sam推倒在地，然後—

Dean粗暴地吻著那個女人，隱含報復性的吻。Sam。Sam在看著，也可能沒有在看，但Dean只能幻想，幻想讓Sammy受傷，讓Sam哭叫著求他停下來。

不一樣，跟Sammy的唇給他的感覺完全不同，但他可以有反應，他的對象可以有很多個，但腦內想的永遠只有Sam。他討厭自己永遠被Sam困著，他想擺脫，但每一次只讓他意識到他永遠只能依靠Sam。

不一樣，Dean狠狠地幹著，快感卻是真實從脊椎傳遞上腦。究竟是哪裡不同？他封住女人的口，不想去理解那明顯不過的事實。

發洩過後的Dean像宿醉未醒似的恍惚，他沒有把女人送出去，甚至乎她起身離開也沒有反應，反正Dean不會再跟她有接觸，他甚至沒有問她的名字。

Dean跌跌撞撞的穿過走廊，他不在乎Sam看到他會怎樣。鄙視？還是生氣？他受夠Sam老是望著他的眼神，那種“你根本不明白我”的表情。他不明白？他媽的他明白得夠多了！他知道Sam渴望什麼， ** _正常_** ，而那是Dean永遠給不了Sam的。

Dean呵了口冷氣，赤裸的皮膚接觸到冷空氣讓他禁不住顫抖，屋內異常的昏暗讓他無法猜測現在的時間。Dean扯過外衣胡亂披上，他的褲鍊大開，全身上下黏膩得連他自己也想吐，他現在只想趕快洗個熱水澡。

浴室的門鎖著，花灑扭開的聲音從門後傳來。「Sam！」Dean拍著門，火氣一湧而上，這小混蛋總是有辦法讓他生氣。

「Sammy！」浴室裡面仍然響著灑水聲，Dean大力搥打著門，拍打的手握成拳。「開門！Fuck—」Dean突然想衝進去，被腎上腺素侵占的腦袋想把幻想變成事實。

玻璃碎裂的聲音。

Dean剎那間繃緊了，怒火消失得如此之快。「Sam—」他撞開門，被迎面襲來的冷空氣惹得打了個冷顫。不對，現在是一月，怕冷的Sam不會有膽子洗冷水澡—

Dean抽了口氣，Sam背著他，全身赤裸。他急速的心跳在看到Sam的雙手時幾乎停止跳動。

浴室裡的一塊直身鏡碎掉了，碎片散在地上，地上的積水流向排水孔，帶動著水裡面的紅色液體流過白色磁磚的每個角落。

Sam的左手掌血淋淋，上面插著鏡子的碎片，血不停從他緊握碎片的左手掌心流出，他的右手臂則是一道又一道血痕。

「What the—」Sam左手握著的一塊尖利碎片反射著他蒼白的臉，Dean看著Sam在右手上又劃出一道深紅。「Jesus Sammy！他媽的你在做什麼！」Dean衝過去想搶走Sam手上的碎片，但Sam用力推開他，臉上刺痛的感覺，碎片在Dean的臉上留下了痕跡。

兇器從Sam的手上掉下，Sam慢慢抬起頭，望著Dean，眼神很恍惚，他向他走來，水從頭髮上滴下來滲進眼裡去。

「…我錯了…」

Wha——？！Dean被撞上牆壁，嘴裡冰冷濕潤的觸感是Sam的舌頭。

Sam吻著他，濕漉漉的手撫摸上他的臉。Sam瘋狂的吻奪走了他的呼吸，這個吻帶著激情和絕望的味道。Dean想推開Sam，但他的手情不自禁將Sam拉到懷裡加深這個吻，他們赤裸的胸口緊貼彼此，Dean的手游走在Sam赤裸的皮膚上，手指埋進Sam濕透的髮絲中，將他拉近，拉近到呼吸窒息的距離。

Sam喘息著低聲啜泣，雙手扯開Dean的褲子。「我、愛你…」Dean愣住了，不敢置信的他用力推開了Sam。

Sam露出哀怨的神情，眼淚劃過他的臉頰。「你是想去找她？你是故意讓我看到的嗎？」

「不、Sammy！我—」Dean張大口，但Sam的咆哮打斷了他的話。

Sam瞪大眼睛，他向Dean衝過來，將他迫出浴室，兩人在走廊糾纏在一起。

「這就是你想要的嗎？！」Sam悲傷的表情近乎歇斯底里，他染血的手抓著Dean的臉，將Dean困在他和牆壁之間。「你為什麼總是找其他人？我就在你身邊！你知道的！你知道你想要的是什麼！但為什麼——」

Dean拍開Sam的手，Sam跌在地上，Sam的話狠狠刺中了他。「你才不想要！你以為我不知道？你唯一想要的是正常！遠離我的正常！」

「我想要！我想要我想要我想要！」Sam抓著他的腳跪了下來，手指狠狠拉扯著不肯放手。「不要離開我…」Sam的聲音沙啞顫抖，他用跪的姿態仰頭看著Dean，他的眼神充滿懇求，Dean從未見過Sam露出這種表情。「只要你說，我隨時都是你的，我可以比他們做得更好，我會乖乖的，我是只屬於你一個人的婊子，不要走，不要離開我——」

Sam的手壓在他敞開的牛仔褲上，他仍然很敏感的陰莖立刻跳了出來。

FUCK—Sam低下頭，用嘴包含著Dean的慾望。God Sam—Dean咬著牙，抓著Sam的頭髮不知該拉他起來還是—感覺太多太刺激了，被自己的弟弟含著的感覺比他想像更瘋狂。Dean夢見過，Fuck，Sam的嘴，他的舌頭很熟練地撩撥起他體內的火，熟練—Sam怎麼會—

零碎不成形的念頭惹火了Dean，Sam在他不知道的時候—不，他的Sam不會賤賣自己的身體—

Sam舔著他，吮吸著他，賣力地取悅他，淫穢的水漬聲持續響在耳邊，Dean想推開Sam，但當看到他的弟弟含著他，Sam跪趴在地上的低姿態讓他有種佔有的衝動。

Dean想要，拒絕承認的他心底深處知道他渴望這個很久了，可能一直在期待它的發生，但Sam從來不屈服，他老是反抗，但現在Sam竟然埋在他的兩腿之間，溫順地討好他。

Sam的嘴吞掉他的全部，快速地做著抽插的動作，Dean低吼著，克制不住挺身頂進，過不了多久他射在了Sam的口中，這比他預期的快，他迅速拉起Sam，品嚐著Sam臣服於他的味道。

Sam吻著他，需索著他，雙手忘我地撫摸著Dean。「我愛你—」

Dean激動地低吼著，他感覺到Sam的勃起，Sam赤裸的身體緊緊貼著他，磨擦著尋求快慰。

「Sammy—」

「我愛你Terry—」

Terr——What the——

Sam突然把Dean掠倒在地，他失神的眼睛盈滿淚水。「為什麼為什麼為什麼為什麼——」Sam的話讓Dean的腦袋彷彿被雷電擊中。「為什麼你不愛我？我這麼愛你——」這句話不就是——

「Sean Willis！！！」Dean掙扎著想爬起身，但Sam異常的大力。「Fuck！不准你用Sammy的臉對我——」Dean哽咽著，空氣被奪走的感覺讓他臉容扭曲。

Sam壓在Dean身上，雙手捏住他的脖子。「為什麼？我如此愛你你為什麼要去找他？！你以為他愛你嗎？那些跟你上床的人只是為了發洩，他們根本就不明白你！不在乎你！他們能比我更愛你嗎？！」Sam的淚水落在他的臉上，痛苦和背叛糾結成絕望。「為什麼？我只是愛你！我愛你！我愛你我愛你我愛你——」

FUCK—Dean鼓足全力用力踢腳，Sam被撞開到茶几上，過大的衝力壓垮了整張玻璃製的茶几，碎片在Sam赤裸的皮膚上劃開一道道口子。

「嘿哈哈哈哈哈哈你為什麼不愛我呢？為什麼你就是不愛我！」Sam咆哮，血從嘴角滑落，他抓起掉落在旁的水果刀，光裸的腳踩過尖利的玻璃碎，瘋狂的臉上彷彿感覺不到痛。

「No Sam！Sammy！」Dean盯著Sam，架開雙手以防他突然施襲。「離開他！You son of a bitch！」為什麼這混蛋會附身到Sam身上？！

「你不愛我…」Sam亂揮著刀，赤紅的眼睛怒瞪著Dean。「你不愛我你不愛我你不愛我你不愛我——」

「混蛋！」Dean避開Sam的攻擊，翻身滾到牆角，但Sam旋即衝過來，舉起刀子就要—Sam突然停下手。

「Sammy？」Dean急速換著氣，謹慎地盯著定下來的Sam，他的表情帶著茫然，盯著手上的刀出神。

難道Sam去了那間店？Dean望向四周搜索著武器，然後眼角瞄到地上的一張卡片。Oh Fuck—

Sam笑出了聲，Dean屏住氣息慢慢靠過去，眼睛沒有離開Sam的臉。在他的手快要碰到刀時，Sam猛地抬頭瞪著他。「你愛我嗎？」他問，眼神空洞，一滴眼淚滑過Sam的臉。

「我愛你！」Dean衝口而出，他看到Sam沉下了臉。

「我不信！」Sam大叫，嘴巴扭曲得不知在哭還是在笑。「沒有人愛我！」Sam大笑著，眼淚滑過他彎起的唇。

「Sam！」

「呀哈哈哈沒有人愛我沒有人愛我那我去死好了！我死了你就會永遠記住我！」Sam的眼睛閃過一抹光，他舉起刀，空氣中傳來冷咧的風。「我死了你就會永遠記住我我死了你就會永遠記住我我死了你就會——」他的嘴裡不停喃喃就著這句話，舉起手就向脖子砍下去—

「Sammy！」No！Dean衝過去壓倒Sam，刀子剛好擦過Sam的脖子就被Dean打掉了。

Sam的嘶叫聲中夾著瘋狂的笑，Dean用四肢壓住Sam不停掙扎的身軀。Sam的身體很冰，身上到處佈滿傷口，這都是因為Dean沒有好好看住Sam。

「別想反抗我！」Dean吼叫，他被自己的聲音嚇到了，也因為這句話—憤怒讓他變得毫不留情，他的手在Sam身上留下瘀痕，他的拳頭讓Sam流出更多的血。

「我老早就跟你說過不要反抗我！」Sam仍然在笑，瘋狂的笑著Dean這句話，Dean惱怒得用力捂住Sam的嘴，但他的腦海仍然響著Sam的笑。

Sam不是故意的，他不會蠢到讓自己陷入這種難堪的境地，但壓在Dean胸口的怒火已經掩不住了，儘管Sam全不知情——這就是惱怒的原因。一切都不是Sam的本願。

Dean抓過地上的衣服綑綁Sam的雙手，Sam仍然在掙扎，用著傷害自己的方式想要掙脫開Dean的拑制，他的頭用力撞在地上，手指扭曲，手腕上的傷口湧出血水浸濕了布條。

Dean把Sam綁在就近的椅腳，然後衝過去抓起地上的卡片。耳邊不停響著Sam的尖叫和獰笑，Dean強迫自己集中精神，他現在要做的是把元兇燒燬掉。

「真正地消失吧Sean Willis！」混著鹽的火點燃了白色的卡片，灰黑色的煙席捲上天花。

Sam尖叫著，他弓起背，身體不停顫抖，直到尖叫消失，Sam的身體無力地癱軟在地。

「Sam？Sammy？！」Dean跑過去，碰觸到的冰冷溫度讓他恐懼。不——他把手指移到Sam的鼻子下，沒有，什麼都沒有…「Oh god——」Sam被綁著的手垂得軟軟的，沒有反應，Sam閉緊的眼睛沒有絲毫顫動。不！心臟還在跳，縱使很微弱——Dean抱起Sam，想也沒想就吻上他的唇。

「Come on Sammy！」Dean叫著，胸口緊緊地揪痛。

過了好一會，Sam咳嗽了一聲，Dean聽到耳邊微弱的呼吸。Sam的眼睛還緊緊地閉著，掙扎著想要張開眼簾，但Dean還是沒有放開他的唇，他吸了口氣，用更深的力度印上Sam顫動的唇上，他吻得很專注，直到他感到舌頭傳來的一絲痛楚，他才不情不願放開。

眼前一雙瞪大的褐色眼睛，Dean一時間不清楚裡面滲著的情感是什麼。

「你在做什麼？」Sam說，聲音冰冷，他舉起雙手想推開Dean，但發現被綁住了。「What the—」

「Sammy god你他媽的嚇壞我了—」Dean仍然攬著他，Sam驚訝自己全身上下他媽的一件衣服也沒有。

凌亂的片段閃過Sam的腦海，Sam一時間無法釐清發生了什麼事——只是，god不可能—

「Sammy，呼吸…慢慢、Sam！」Dean抬起他的下巴，Sam呼吸過快讓他差點窒息。Sam咳嗽著吐出一口血，他轉開頭躲掉Dean的手，他意識到Dean也是裸著上身，這個念頭讓他驚恐得忘了呼吸。「Sammy！看著我！」Dean的聲音很近，他的呼吸太過灼熱，太近了，Sam全身克制不住在顫抖。

「你、你做什麼了？」Sam喘著氣，God他怎麼了？他勃起了？！他媽的到底怎麼——他喘息著，瞪大眼看著迫近他的Dean。

「人工呼吸。」Dean舔了舔唇，嚐到了血腥味——Sam咬了他。

「人工呼吸要用到他媽的舌頭嗎！」Sam惱怒地大吼，他的臉色脹得通紅。「Shit趕快放開我！」Sam用力扭著他的手腕，很痛，他的手指媽的痛死了，Sam看著紅色染紅了綁著他的布條。

「Dean！趕快—」Sam吸著氣，冷空氣侵蝕他赤裸的皮膚，他打了個寒顫，但遠不及Dean的手讓他更加顫抖。

Dean的手按在他的小腹上，沒有動，只是輕輕地放在上面，Sam注意到Dean的視線——God——「Dean！」他曲起膝蓋試圖讓自己不至於太過坦蕩蕩，天他的陰莖痛得要死。

「唔？」Dean的視線從他的下身移回到他的臉上，Dean的身體壓上了他。

「D-Dean？怎麼、Dean！」Sam驚了，強烈的感覺從脊椎漫延開來。「唔哼Dean、Dean s-stopp—」

「Shh…shh…沒事的，沒事的…」什麼？Sam弓起背，Dean的手覆上他的慾望，太過真實的感覺讓Sam忍不住咬緊雙唇。

「忍一下Sammy，忍一下就好…shh…沒事的…」Dean的聲音很輕很柔，但他的手卻像魔鬼般殘忍。「我不會傷害你…」

Sam閉緊眼睛，他不想看到即將發生的事。

．

．

Dean咬著手指甲等在門外，他望著自己的手，剛才——他萬萬想不到自己會失去控制，更加想不到Sam的呻吟會讓他失掉理智。

「Dean。」Dean嚇了一跳，他收回手，父親的聲音讓他瞬間僵硬起來。

「S-Sammy、他睡著了？」

「唔，讓他休息一下，還好不是太嚴重。」John關上門，Dean吞了口口水，John的不嚴重表示“死不了”，Dean完全無法放鬆下來。「你確定那張卡片是最後的關鍵？」John問，皺緊眉。

「那是我在兇案現場發現的，上面可能留有Sean Willis的血。」Dean乾啞著說，John穿過他身旁走向客廳。

John沉吟著坐上沙發，一語不發，這讓Dean緊張。John從聽到電話到進屋後就沒有正眼望過他了。

「那張卡片我帶在身上很多天了，但對我沒有影響。」Dean著急地說，他握緊拳頭。「如果我知道—」

「Dean，放鬆，我知道你不會讓Sammy有危險的。」Dean挑眉，迎上John凌厲的眼神。

「鬼魂只會對帶有相近磁場的人產生共鳴，這就是為什麼有些人會看到鬼，有些人卻完全沒有反應，或是…」John摸著下巴，他的手指翻著筆記內頁。「Sammy最近有認識到新朋友嗎？」

「什麼？」

「根據之前的調查，過去幾個受害者都跟死者有著相同的感情糾葛，所以…Sammy最近的暴躁可能就是因為—」

Dean沒有聽下去。

感情糾葛——

Dean的腦海閃過Sam跟那個小子親吻的畫面，Sam跟那臭小子——

Dean咬著牙，他沒有聽下去John說了什麼，他穿過走廊，伸手推開Sam的房門，但他沒有走進去。

Sam閉緊的眼睛看不見他，Dean屏住氣，整個世界彷彿消失在眼前。

．

．

「是誰？」耳邊傳來Sam的聲音，Dean飛快地關上了門。

「沒有誰。」Dean說，手仍然握在門把上。

Sam盯著Dean的背，他的哥哥在迴避他的視線—這星期他都沒有正眼看過他。「我聽到有人—」

「只是推銷員，你不應該下床。」Dean迅速轉身，他走過Sam的旁邊，手牢固地抓著他那沒有受傷的手臂。

「所以？」Sam刻意提高聲音，他很想揮開那雙手，但Dean抓得很用力，他不滿地皺眉，讓他的哥哥帶他回房。

「Dad還沒回來？」Sam煩躁地說，感到胸口空蕩蕩的反胃，他不想找這種話題來聊，但現在John是唯一一個讓他跟Dean溝通的話題，God Dean快要把他迫瘋，他不肯跟他說話，不肯正眼望他，再一次，他的哥哥老愛把罪責攬到自己身上。

Dean只是唔了聲，眼睛直視前方，抓著Sam的手甚至有些顫抖。是錯覺？還是顫抖的人是他自己？

「Dad去了那間店調查了嗎？事情應該告一段落了吧？你沒有什麼要跟我說嗎？」

Dean只是沉默不語。

好了，他實在受夠了，他不認為Dean可以一直這樣迴避他。

「你知道，你可以不用管我。」Sam站著不動，他拉住Dean的手，望著Dean臉上的割傷，那是他—Dean偏開視線，該死的又一次！「Dean，我們需要談談—」

「你應該休息了。」Dean說，這星期內他說得最多次的話。

「不，Dean，停止折磨你自己！」Sam不放過Dean，夠了，他不想再這樣下去。他緊緊盯著他的哥哥，儘管Dean沒有望著他，但顯然他非常在意Sam的視線。「我除了弄傷你的臉還幹了什麼？」

Dean迅速甩開了手，但Sam預料到這一步，他用力抓著Dean的手，將他拉到面前正視著他。「Dean，告訴我。」聲音強硬得不容拒絕。

Dean笑了聲，內裡的諷刺狠狠鞭打著Sam。Dean閉上眼，最後，過了好一會他認命似地張開眼睛對上Sam的視線。「你真的要我說清楚？」Dean不耐煩地說，每一次當Sam說到這個話題，Dean就會找藉口溜，但這一次Sam不會妥協。「你自己做過什麼不記得嗎？」Dean說，指責的語氣毫不掩飾。

Sam咕嚕了聲，他不確定—不敢確定。零星的片段不停在他的腦海閃現，所有事實都超乎他想像。

「我就算不記得又如何？你就不能跟我說一次我幹了什麼？」Sam低吼，他受夠了Dean自我犧牲的態度，而他那不在乎的態度讓他更怒。「好了Dean，別裝作什麼事都沒有發生！我知道你很生氣，你可以氣我，但你自己？拜託，收起你的內疚感吧！」他看著Dean露出驚訝的表情，Sam沒有給他機會打斷自己，他衝著Dean吼，兩手撐在他的臉側，將他迫到牆角。「你可以阻止我的，但你沒有！就因為你他媽的怕傷害我！看看結果怎樣？如果我刺得夠準，你閃得不夠快—」

「我他媽的會比你更快！」Dean揮開Sam的手，他瞪大的眼睛隱含怒氣，輕易將Sam困著他的手拍開。「我想對你怎樣都可以！只要我想—」Dean頓住了，他的手用力抓著Sam的肩膀，指甲幾乎捏中皮膚之中。

Sam吃痛，但他不能移開視線，他沒有想過要把所有責任都甩到Dean身上，也不會容許Dean這樣做。從一開始都是他一個人的錯，Dean只是保護他，跟以往無數次一樣。

Dean望著他的表情像在掙扎，但他很快又換上了他以往偽裝的面具。「對啊，我可以阻止你。」Dean嘿笑了聲，望著Sam的眼睛瞇了起來。「我還他媽的扭斷了你的手…」這句話隱含了多種感情，Dean避開了Sam的視線，他抓起Sam被包紮妥當的左手腕，撫摸的動作是如此溫柔。

Sam想抽回手，但Dean—他只是用一個眼神就讓他停止了動作。「你想知道為什麼我沒有推開你嗎？」Dean沉吟地說，有點像是在自言自語。「你覺得一切都是因為你？」

那天的畫面又閃過了Sam的腦海，冰冷的浴室，肉體接觸的火熱，Dean被情慾薰染的綠色眼睛—抓住Sam的手被拍開，這一次，換Sam躲開了Dean伸過來的手。

Dean挑起眉，他嘴角上的鄙笑讓Sam想揮上拳頭。「答案很明顯不是嗎？親愛的Sammy有什麼事不想讓我這個哥哥知道呢？」Dean笑著，剛才溫柔地握著Sam的手緊握成拳。「我瞭解你，Sam，你有什麼事情瞞著我。」這是肯定句，Dean笑著，一臉諷刺。

一股滅頂的怒火將Sam吞噬，他搞不懂Dean的意思，那雙眼睛太過銳利，赤裸裸的情感強烈得叫Sam喘不過氣，但Dean沒有繼續說下去，他媽的怎麼也不肯說出來！

他原以為Dean的自責是因為以往的原因，但他卻—他覺得Sam隱瞞了他什麼而導致這個結果發生，而這一切都是因為Dean看管不力，因為Dean看漏了他什麼，該死的又是Dean他媽的責任心！

Sam不理解Dean對他的怒氣是因為什麼，如果是因為Sam被惡靈附身的話還可以解釋，但Dean—什麼事都會擺在臉上的Dean卻從不把問題說出口，永遠擺著那張臉逼迫他爆發。

「那又怎樣！別用這嘔心的命令語氣跟我說話你不是Dad！別把照顧我的責任攬在身上！我不再是跟在你身後的小屁孩了！我的事情不用全都得跟你分享！你他媽的根本一點也不瞭解我！」Sam轉身用力甩上門，他不記得自己吼了什麼，但他看到Dean受傷的表情，他靠著門站了好久，彷彿仍然感覺到Dean在門後的視線，他的手腕彷彿還留有Dean的溫度，但此刻他只想逃開那雙曾經溫柔的手。

．

．

那雙手抓著他，手指深入到他的髮間，安撫他不安的情緒，同時又在催促著他，他遲疑著感受舌尖底下的味道，嘴裡堅硬又柔軟的東西是如此陌生又熟悉，他的頭頂傳來喘息，有誰在叫他的名字，於是他抬起雙眼，看到Dean含著情慾的眼睛盯著自己，然後那雙手變得不再溫柔，疼痛和著無盡的難受從Dean的身上傳到他體內，嘴裡侵犯自己的凶器衝撞得愈來愈猛烈，而Dean享受的表情真實得像黑暗中捏住他喉嚨的手。

他無法呼吸—

Sam喘息著睜開眼，看到自己站在樓梯前面，他有一剎那以為自己仍在夢中，他已經好久沒有到過這裡了。

他的腳自動走下樓梯，Sam記得這裡，小時候每一個夜裡他總愛跟Dean偷偷溜下去找Jim神父，因為他總會給Sammy暖烘烘的熱牛奶，有時候還會給他說故事，Jim神父有很多有趣的故事，他總是摸著他的頭髮溫柔地哄他去睡，而Dean總是在Jim神父轉身的時候把他的牛奶偷偷喝掉，然後騙他是妖怪做的好事，但Sam總是知道，因為Dean唇上的牛奶痕跡是那麼明顯。

但這一晚他不是為了牛奶而來，Sam看到年幼的自己憤怒的臉容，他正衝下樓梯，而Dean卻不在他身邊。一瞬間回憶回來得如此之快，Sam想阻止自己，因為他知道在下面有什麼正在發生，但他的腳卻愈走愈快。

那天他們從車上一直吵到Jim神父的家，他的父親答應過他會讓他完成比賽，可是跟以往一樣，他的父親食言了，而他的哥哥從一開始就沒有到場替他打氣，因為他一直呆在Jim神父那裡忙他的工作，作為一個獵人兒子、出色兒子應該做的事。

狩獵跟比賽哪個重要Sammy？這個問題一直纏繞著John跟Sam，他們高聲爭論著，John高速的車速差點撞上迎面而來的貨車。

SamSamSamSammy，我不在乎你的代數有多出色，你就算說服了大總統讓位給你，也說服不了惡靈不要殺你。

那只是一場微不足道的比賽，一個錯誤，你以後甚至可能記不得它。

我整個人生就是錯誤了， ** _Dad_** 。

那你現在給我糾正回來，看，像Dean一樣，你有聽過你哥哥抱怨嗎？

你能像Dean一樣嗎

像Dean一樣

John沒有再說話，Sam也沒有，直到到達Jim神父的家，兩人也沒有說過一句話，只有在後視鏡上惱怒的眼神維繫著兩人，同樣生氣的綠眼睛瞪視著對方。

John並沒有讓他進去—在他吩咐他可以之前不可以進來。Jim神父低頭跟他的父親說了些什麼，他們總是不讓Sam知道有事情正在發生，但Sam一直都知道，從他們的眼睛看得出來事情有多糟糕。

Sam不明白為何Dean可以做的事換了是他的時候他就得要放棄—『你做不來的』、『跟在我們身後』、『聽Dean的話』，為什麼他到了Dean可以開槍的年紀時還得要躲在Impala裡面祈禱他的父親及哥哥能平安回來？他曾為此遷怒過Dean，嫉妒他跟父親那麼親密，嫉妒父親對他哥哥全然的信任，為什麼父親要奪走他想要的生活卻不讓他介入他們的世界？那個Sam早就知道的黑暗世界，而他卻要假裝正常，永遠躲在他們身後？而事實是，他想要的並不是假裝。

Sam獨自在外面呆了兩個小時，只有一件單薄襯衣的他冷得不停發抖。去他媽的，他決定把怒氣發洩在John身上，他現在本該跟他的同學在慶祝。不，他甚至不知道比賽的結果！

他要跟John說他明早就要回去，他受夠了，他才剛來不到三個月又要離開，他努力建立的東西、想要的東西總是在一剎那間被破壞掉，他受夠永遠得不到關注，他受夠永遠被拋在後面。

Sam撞開門的一刻重臨痛苦的回憶，原本發寒的他感覺自己被冰封了。

『我說過不要進來。』John低沈的聲音聽上去一點也不像他的父親。Jim神父倒在地上，血沾滿他的額頭。

『Dad你做什麼——Dean！』

Dean赤裸上身被綁在桌子上，Dad——John正跨坐在他身上。

驚慌成功抓住了Sam的動作，像毒一樣侵襲他的神經、他的呼吸，John的眼睛，他那雙沒有溫度的眼睛像在看渣滓一樣盯著Sam。

不，Sam搖頭，努力想把自己拉回門的後面，他不想聽到接下來的話—『Little Sammy總是讓人討厭。』John的聲音在他的腦海迴響。『你知道為什麼我叫你不要進來嗎？』

Sam搖頭，儘管他知道答案。

『因為你是負累，因為你在這個家只是垃圾，你總是不聽話，總是拖累我們，我只需要Dean一個， ** _我們_** 不需要你。』

『Dad——』

『我不是你Daddy。』John笑，眼睛閃現一抹白光，Sam還來不及反應，鋒利的刀已經刺進他的身體。『你的Father在等你——』

耳邊響起John的笑聲和怒吼，槍響聲，Dean的嘶吼——痛楚像真的一樣滲入他的體內，John握著刀的手換成了Dean，在笑著，叫他去死—

Sam睜開眼，盯著天花板好一會兒才發現自己屏住呼吸。

眼前彷彿還見到Dean在大笑。Sam翻了身，無視枕頭被淚水浸濕得一塌胡塗，他把自己的臉深深埋進枕頭裡去。

他早就知道，根本不用其他人提醒他，但他不相信。

惡魔總是說謊，惡魔總是說謊，他們在說謊，他們說的都不是真的，說謊說謊說謊說謊——

他摸著小腹上那道已經不可見的疤痕，沒有了，是否就表示根本未曾發生過？或許一切都只是他的幻想而已，根本就沒有惡魔，一切只是想像，沒有Shapeshifter，沒有Skinwalker，又或許，那個真的是John。

 ** _我們不需要你_**  

Sam咬著唇。只是一句話，感覺就像被打了一頓似的痛得沒辦法呼吸。

他總是看著他們的背影，多少個被獨留在車上的夜晚，他只能戴上耳機讓重金屬震聾他的耳膜，故意忽略黑暗中妖怪的嘶吼，或是，誰的慘叫。他唯一能做的是默默地等待，祈禱他的家人不要滿身是血回來。

『我們現在不需要你的幫忙，你只需要乖乖待在車上等我們回來就是最大的幫忙了！』

如果那時子彈射中他的話…

Sam坐起來，他不能這樣想下去，這樣會愈來愈不正常，他不容許自己這樣，他一直追求的是正常的—

「Fuck…」Sam抹了把臉，其實最不正常是他自己。

**_這就是你想要的正常？_ **

Sam感到很諷刺，這句Dean常常拿來揶揄他的話反過來狠狠嘲笑著Dean跟他自己。

他不是笨蛋。

他什麼都知道。

Dean因為Dickson而暴怒的那一晚，他溫柔包紮著他的手，Dean那看上去被背叛的表情…因為Dickson，然後那個吻，更多的吻…他們兩個人的吻有什麼不同？

但Dean從來不說出口，像他附身之後發生的那件事他也絕口不提，但他表現的行為已經說明了一切。

普通兄弟會像那樣子嗎？朋友之間的正常相處是怎樣的？互相嘲笑？打鬧、或是不時交換親吻？

對Dickson，對Dean，哪一個才算是 ** _正常_** ？

或許他早就選擇好了，他想到Dean憤怒的臉，他明知道這樣做會讓Dean更加憤怒，但Sam卻不想就這樣妥協，他也不懂自己在堅持什麼，或許是那麼一點點想抓住“正常”的願望…

他追尋了那麼多年，他堅持了那麼久，現在是他選擇的時候，不，根本不用選擇，他想要的根本從來沒有改變過。

跟同性，跟他哥哥，Dickson，Dean，哪一個都不是他想要的。

他只想要 ** _正常_** 。

．

．

Sam斜靠著門，看著鏡子裡木然的臉，Sam笑了，但鏡上的人仍然木無表情。Dean的聲音出現在身後，意外地，並沒有嚇他一跳。

「你起來幹什麼？」Dean皺著眉，手上沾滿火藥的痕跡。

「上學。」Sam撞開Dean，若無其事地穿上襯衫。

Dean一把抓住Sam的肩轉過來，Sam陰冷的表情讓他一窒，但他很快收起了驚訝的表情，手上的力度收緊了。

「去他媽的鬼學校！你給我躺回床上！」

「我躺夠了，過去一星期我他媽的像個蠟像！我受夠了永遠被丟在後面什麼事都不知道！」Dean張開的唇立刻閉得死緊，Sam總是有辦法讓他想說的話吞回肚去，Jesus Sam盯著他的眼神—「你不能關我一輩子。」Sam的臉上沒有表情。

Dean沒有放開Sam，距離上次的碰觸已經很久了，但Dean仍然記得，他克制不住抓住Sam的手，靠近，呼吸錯亂。

 ** _聽_**   ** _Dean_**   ** _的話_**  。Sam的腦海閃過John的命令，厭惡感從Dean的手擊中了他，Dean唇上的笑就像在嘲諷他的軟弱。

「或許我們可以試試—」

「Fuck off Dean！我不是被你操的娼妓那樣隨便讓你擺佈！」Sam瞪大了眼，但已經太遲了，他看到Dean鐵青著臉，有什麼隨著那句話碎裂了。

Dean嘿笑了聲，他的笑容總是那麼完美，Sam握緊拳頭。「那我有禮貌地問你一次，你現在要不要回去？還是要我抬你進去？」

「What？你找女人跟男人的時候有問過我嗎？我不用得到你的允許，我要做什麼都可以！我不是你的妓女！我更加不像你是個只會聽John吩咐的士兵！」Sam咬著牙，儘管腦袋叫他停止，他仍然控制不住說下去。

Dean盯著他，五指用力捏住Sam的手腕，Sam倔強地不哼一聲。

「Sammy，我不是在請求你，你現在給我滾回房裡去！」

「怎麼？你怕我看見你買女人？還是買男人？好笑啊！你做的事難道我不可以做嘛？」

「隨你！」Dean貼著他的耳朵說，狠狠地撕磨著牙齒。「你想買男人嗎？你這麼喜歡被操的話，我為什麼要阻止你，Bitch！」Dean輕易地拉開了距離，甩掉了Sam的手。

Sam扯起了笑，沒有經過深思熟慮的可笑想法從他的口裡說出來。「好啊！你有什麼好介紹嗎？我一直很好奇男人跟男人是怎麼做得爽的，說不定他們會教我一招半式—」Sam差點咬到舌頭，他的背被撞上牆壁，Dean的灼熱呼吸燒燙著他的臉。

「你覺得很好玩嘿？你很喜歡被操？」Dean用力抓住Sam的下巴，他的語氣帶著責問，讓Sam非常不快。「你知道被操是怎樣的嗎Sammy？你被人操過了？」

「就算是、也跟你無關！」Sam回瞪，Dean的唇距離他很近，他又回憶起那個不正常的吻。怎麼？他就是不正常，這個想法讓Sam笑了，而Dean還一臉愧疚的樣子更讓Sam忍不住笑意。「Dean啊…你能不能不要這麼搞笑啊？你不用把所有事都怪到自己頭上，更加不需要代我承受罪疚感。」因為我才是那個不正常的人。

「你說什麼？」Dean瞇起眼睛，眼裡的危險讓Sam打了個顫。「現在他媽的是誰搞笑了？」

Sam別開臉，但Dean抓得他的下巴非常用力，被控制的無力感讓Sam愈來愈憎恨軟弱的自己。

「Sam！」

不顧身體的抗議，Sam忍著痛用力拍開Dean的手。「你覺得我被附身是因為你失職！你對不起John！你讓他失望了！你感到內疚！你他媽的明明是我的錯為什麼你總是要把所有事都攬到身上自己一個人承擔？！因為我連承擔責任的資格也沒有嗎？！」Sam大吼，耳邊彷彿迴響著自己的哭聲。

Dean哈了聲，瞪大的綠眼閃著沈靜的火。「他媽的你在說什麼？」

「你這兩個星期從沒有正眼望過我！因為你覺得對不起我！因為你忙著搞女人把我丟到一旁被附身也不知道！因為你讓我給你口—」

Dean再次把Sam撞上牆，手臂壓在他的脖子上，聲音危險而低沉。「你記得什麼？」Sam喘著氣，Dean火熱的氣息噴在他的臉上，吞掉他全部氧氣。「你都記得是吧！你記得什麼？」Dean咬著牙命令，稍微鬆開了抵在Sam頸上的力度。

「不太多、」Sam急速地吸著氣，眼睛四處遊移。

「什麼叫不太多？」

「很多的相反。」

「你記得。」

Fuck他究竟想怎樣？！

「我什麼都不記得。」Sam警告地瞇起眼，聲音沒有高低起伏。

「Sammy，你可以編一個更好的藉口。」Dean笑了，他放開了Sam，嘲諷的語氣毫不掩飾。

Shit！Sam冷著一張臉兇狠地瞪視著眼前的人。「嘿你想我記得什麼呢？」

Dean瞇起眼睛，審視著Sam好一會，Sam握緊拳頭努力穩住情緒，他覺得現在正赤身裸體毫無遮掩，Dean看穿一切，只是等待他自投攞網。

「我怎麼知道。」Dean聳肩，移開視線，他的眼神飄移，像在思索著怎麼說。「Sammy我—」

「Nah，我什麼都不記得。」Sam搶在Dean開口之前接上去，在他承認一切前阻止這個錯誤發生。「你要是知道的話就告訴我啊！我什麼都記不得了，我甚至不認為那是真的，那是真的嗎Dean？」他揚起笑，儘管他憤怒得想揮拳。他知道Dean永遠不會談這件事，因為事實是如此齷齪不堪。

Sam學著剛才Dean聳肩的動作，用著挑釁的口吻，他知道Dean最討厭他這樣。「那是真的嗎？」他再次迫問。

意料之中Dean厲著一雙眼瞪住他，怒火好像要從那雙綠色眼睛噴出來。報復的快感讓Sam笑得更開懷。報復？對，誰讓Dean令他無法 ** _正常_**  ？憑什麼Dean可以裝作若無其事裝作什麼也沒有發生，安然接受這一切不正常？他受夠Dean那張“我是你哥你什麼都得聽我的”的嘴臉，不，他才不讓Dean這麼愜意，除非Dean親自開口，過去兩星期他已經給了他哥哥足夠多的機會，Dean那麼喜歡自責的話就他媽的由他去，他不會跟Dean坦白一切，這就像承認自己是怪胎一樣，既然Dean不想談，既然他選擇迴避這個錯誤，那為什麼得要由他來揭開這麼醜陋的事實？

Dean憤怒得肩膀打顫，Dean在對他生氣，Dean從來不會對他生氣，至少在Sam受傷的情況下他不會有這種想法，但過去兩個星期Dean很明顯對他非常不滿意，在Dean的愧疚底下潛藏的憤怒讓Sam對自己感到更加嘔心。

「Sammy，你他媽的是個笑話，你究竟想我說什麼？」Dean瞇起眼睛，冷酷的視線直迫Sam，但他仍然用著輕鬆的口吻，笑容迷人。

Sam笑回去，強忍胸口的痛，以及Dean望著他的方式。「你不知道？連清醒的你也不知道的話我怎麼會知道呢？要不你給我說清楚，不然永遠也不用談。」

Dean盯著他，綠眼睛突然抹開一笑。「Sure baby brother！」他平靜地說，語調比平時溫柔，但Sam知道此刻的Dean非常非常的生氣。「我知道的話當然告訴你。」

Sam故意忽略Dean對他的稱呼，Dean就是想他生氣，他不怒反笑。「那我上學囉，Big brother！」他轉頭，以為一切會就此結束，他們永遠不會再談這件事—

然後他聽到Dean笑了，又是那種他討厭的調調。「你知道嗎Sammy你真的很會裝，我一直不知道你喜歡重口味。」Sam停下腳步，Dean聲音裡的嘲笑格外刺耳，他努力叫自己不要在意，不要聽他的，他只是想激怒他，Sam挺直背脊加快腳步。「—所以你吸過他的老二？」

Sam握在門把的手幾乎要捏碎了，他難以置信的瞪大眼，混蛋混蛋混蛋，在告誡自己不要理會時他已經猛然轉身朝Dean怒吼：「他媽的你哪根筋不對勁？！我吸誰的老二了？！」他抓著書包背帶的手在顫抖。

「你的小男朋友，你沒有跟他練習的話，你的口交技術怎麼會這麼好？」

Sam再也忍耐不住，被Dean輕視的感覺要了他的命，他媽的他已經趕不上第一節課，不，他已經趕不上兩星期的進度，如果過不了周期試，如果取不到好成績，他的所有希望都會變成泡影，而這都要怪他的哥哥。

Sam怒得把背包甩到對面的牆上。「GODDAMMIT Dean你以為我喜歡吸你的老二嗎？！該死的我那時被附身了！別他媽的說得我像在享受！」

「Huh，我蠻享受的，你呢？」

JESUS FUCK！「我不是他媽的GAY！就算我常常想著你高潮也不代表我會跟你亂—」Sam僵住了，在反應過來前幾乎忘了他剛才說了什麼，他看到Dean露出勝利的笑，瞇著的眼睛像在看獵物似的緊鎖著他。

「所以？我在你心目中比Tom Cruise更迷人？」

Sam感到耳朵發熱，他媽的他現在一定很可笑了，他握緊拳頭，不在乎指甲挾進掌心的痛，他吞掉一聲呻吟，不服輸的回瞪Dean。

「我不幹這種事。」他說，聲音努力不要顫抖。

「不幹什麼？把我當作性幻想對象？」

「我沒有！」

「嘿說得你好像從來沒有想著我自慰似的，剛剛是誰說想著我才能射？」

「我沒—」Sam吞回尖叫，他回得太快了。他吞了吞口水，艱難地開口。「我沒有。」他努力維持平靜的語調，努力不要移開視線。「我不會跟你亂倫。」

Dean盯著他，深邃的綠眼睛在聽到他的話後變得尖銳。

「是嗎？你沒有把我當作性幻想對象？你沒有幻想我每晚溜進你的房間，而你光著身子等著我來操你？」

「Dean—」

「我聽到你Sammy…」Dean挑眉，向著他走過來，Sam想轉身逃走，但雙腳僵硬得無法移動。「你自慰的時候叫著我的名字。」Dean說，來到他面前，他靠得非常近，Sam甚至可以聞到他身上的火藥味。Sam喘著氣退後了一步，但背脊上的門板告訴他已經無路可退。

「我沒有、」Sam克制不住顫抖，他究竟是在害怕什麼？害怕被Dean知道？害怕Dean過於銳利的視線？還是—「我沒、那只是—你想做什麼？」

「我只是擔心…」Dean望著他，聲音低沉得像刻意想藏起什麼情緒，那雙綠眼睛裡的深情讓Sam無法呼吸。「你這個怪胎一向記憶力很好，我不想從此有個健忘症的弟弟，不然狩獵的時候會很麻煩。」Dean大笑著，大手用力揉著他的頭髮。「你記得的話表示沒有撞壞腦子，that’s good！」

Sam僵掉了，他媽的—他忍住眼眶裡的熱度，該死的天殺的Dean，他總是有辦法讓他自卑羞愧到底—Sam狠狠甩開Dean的手。

「第一，這裡只有一個怪胎，而那個不是我！第二，我他媽的才不會跟你們狩獵！」

「Sammy你還是這麼天真，你什麼時候才能學會長大？」

Dean成功激怒了Sam，Sam知道他哥哥是故意的，他輕易就能挑起他的禁忌。「長大？！過去兩星期你有表現得像個大人嗎？！別他媽的跟我說教！我不會再聽你們說的話！」Sam怒極轉身面向門口，但手握在門把上時他又抽回來，他憤然轉身衝向Dean。「你知道你是一個Jerk嗎！」

「And you are my bitch。」

Sam怒了，他跳了起來，他無法控制自己聲嘶力竭的喊：「是啊我是婊子我他媽的很喜歡吸你的老二！你很爽對不對！」他抓著Dean的衣領將他用力撞上牆。「我很高興你最終願意操我了！我恨不得你把我從裡到外操翻個遍！你滿意了？！」

Dean的笑容僵住了，他們靠得太近，一切彷彿又回到那一晚，他的呼吸渾濁非常。「Sammy—」

「你想我說什麼？說我像個娼妓一樣騎在你身上求歡嗎？我甚至哀求你讓我吸你的陰莖！哈哈怎麼樣？我跟你那些男人比起來技術還行吧？！」

「Huh。」Dean扯了扯唇，他凝視著Sam幾近崩潰的臉，眼神放柔了。「所以你記得。」

Sam張大的嘴發不了聲，他漲紅了臉，雙眼發熱。「那又怎樣？！他媽的不想談的人是你！一直迴避我的人是你！我他媽的讓你嘔心對吧！你氣我強暴了你是不是？抱歉我就是個怪胎，抱歉我生在這個世上—」

「他媽的你說什麼！我永遠也不會這麼想！」

「—我這麼嘔心你的話我會離開！我發誓我他媽的不會再回來！這種日子不會長的，你再也不用忍受我—」

「給我住口！」Dean用拳頭打斷了Sam的話，但他除即驚覺自己做了什麼。「Shit Sammy！我、我不是故意—」

「滿足了嗎！你高興了對不對？！」Sam抹掉嘴角的血，他不管一切的咆哮：「沒關係反正我也打算要—都是因為我才會、fuck你給我他媽的收起你的罪惡感！我有能力照顧自己我自己犯的錯我自己會負責！我他媽的受夠了你酸著一張臉—」

「不，不是這樣的，Sammy、要說真的話是我強暴了你才對—」

「SHUT THE FUCK UP！」

「不，閉嘴的人是你。」

「憑什麼要我閉—」Dean的嘴唇吞掉了他的怒吼。

太多了—

Sam掙扎著，想後退卻被Dean迫到牆角，他挪動雙腳，卻被Dean插入他雙腿間的步伐打亂節奏，他拉扯著Dean卻讓兩人跌在地上，Dean的手護著他的後腦，用全身重量壓制著他，老天Dean的動作讓Sam的呼吸更加緊張，他哥哥保護著他，這個認知再次讓Sam恨起自己的無能。

這個吻跟那次不一樣，也跟Dickson不一樣，Dean霸道裡夾雜著溫柔，他撫摸著他的手佔有性地略奪一切。

Sam用力咬了Dean，但Dean沒有放開他，反而更激烈地吻住他，帶著懲罰性地吮咬著彼此撕開的傷口。Sam痛地呻吟著，讓Dean的熱浪捲走他的氧氣和理智。

Dean的手伸進他的襯衫底下，Sam顫抖了，他的身體很快被喚起了反應，同時他感到Dean壓著他的胯間也變得堅硬起來。

不！Sam扭著頭，Dean抓著他的下巴不肯放開，像蛇一樣追著啃咬他的唇。「我說不！」Sam推開原本擁著他的人，他驚恐地瞪著Dean，Dean用著一種難以猜測的表情望著他。

「Sammy…Shhh…It’s okay…」

「FUCK YOU OKAY！得了吧！別把我當小孩子！」

「你是！」

「你他媽的發神經！」

「對啊！不久前才有人神經病發作，發情得像隻狗—」

Sam推開了Dean，他狼狽地爬起身。「這裡最沒有資格說的人就是你！你這個腦袋長在下半身的Bitch！」

「Bitch？這個詞是形容你這種娘娘腔的人！」Dean笑，欺身再次扣住Sam的手，另一隻手圈住Sam的腰。

「混蛋！」Sam抬手推開Dean，他的臉像火燒似的熱。「放開我！」

「Sam。」Dean說，語氣強硬，Sam立刻安靜下來。Dean張開的唇顫動了幾次，終於，他深吸口氣。「Sammy…」

Sam閉上眼，他最不想要的， ** _Dean_** 。

Dean抱緊他，兄弟式的擁抱，Sam想，催眠自己讓一切變得 ** _正常_** 。

「Sam。」Dean再次輕輕喚了他。「你那天為什麼會提早回來？你應該還有課要上。」

Sam僵硬了，答應很明顯不是嗎？

「你為什麼回來？」

 ** _那個吻。_**  Sam瞪著Dean，天啊他的唇因為剛才他們在做的事而變得紅腫濕潤。Sam有點恍神，他只是、他只是想知道— ** _你為什麼要吻我呢？_**  「我只是、覺得有點不舒服所以提早回來—」該死。他跟Dickson接吻，他吻了Dickson，Dickson吻了—「哈很抱歉撞破你的好事，放心我不會跟Dad說—」

「是因為那小子嗎？Sammy，他對你做了什麼？你們做了什麼？」Dean抓著Sam的肩膀，用力得Sam吃痛。

「只是很普通的事情…」Sam咕嚕著，迴避Dean的眼神。

「你們一定是做了什麼，不然你也不會被附—」

「我們接吻了okay？！」Sam煩躁地用手撥開了Dean，胸口撕裂的痛，Dean的眼神—

「Huh。」Dean面無表情，笑容歪向一邊。「是嗎？」

Sam別開臉，他無法承受Dean責備的眼神，為什麼他會感到撕心裂肺的痛？不，為什麼他得要因為Dean而自責？他有做錯什麼嗎？不，不，他根本不該感受這一切。

「礙到你了？」Sam抬高下巴，迎上Dean銳利的視線。「我吻誰也沒有錯，錯的是—」

「你果真是個婊子，還是一個喜歡撒謊的婊子！我就知道你含過他！」Sam瞪大眼，他不敢置信地望著Dean，Dean冷冷地笑著，眼神充滿蔑視。「我問你，你喜歡那個小子？你們好上多久了？你們做過了嗎？」

「什麼？什—」Sam驚嚇得說不出話。

「Yeah你們做過了。」Dean咬牙低吼，火熱的氣息全數噴在Sam的臉上。「你讓他上你還是你上他？你一定把他吹得很好，他有讓你爽到嗎？你藏得很好啊我都沒有發現—」

「那你呢？」Sam張開嘴，怒瞪回去，Dean的輕視像刀一樣撕開他，他努力扯出一笑。「你自己擅自去調查也不用跟我說吧！你根本就是本著調查的名義實際去操男人！你跟Dad老是把我當小孩子，其實我什麼都知道！你們總是把秘密收起來不讓我知道就因為怕我扯你們後腿！」

「得了吧！你什麼時候喜歡狩獵？你只喜歡跟你的男朋友們在圖書館裡鬼混！我猜你是不是哀求他們每個人讓你吸他們的老二？」

「你以為我像你嗎？！是啊我巴不得吸光他們！巴不得讓全世界的男人上我！」混蛋！Sam氣得用手揮打空氣，他媽的Dean有什麼資格鄙視他！「我打賭你每次跟全世界做的時候都有用上保險套！不然我怕我們破爛的信用卡沒辦法支付你那昂貴的愛滋病醫療費！」

「在操心我之前先管好你自己吧BITCH！」Dean怒瞪著Sam，他磨著牙拖曳出聲。「等你被人他媽的操翻完才再來找我消遣！我不介意接受二手貨—」在Sam揮拳之前Dean已經抓住Sam的手，他輕易將Sam摔倒地上，按著他的肩朝他小腹落下一記重拳，Sam喘息著爬起身，只見Dean已經摔門而出。

Sam憤怒地追出去，但他僵住了，他挨著門邊，看著Dean撞上門外站著的女人。

「Alexis？」來人因為Dean的臉色退後了一步，Dean很快擺出了他一貫的迷人微笑。「什麼事？」

「呃Dean…我在想，天氣好像不錯，要不要去看電影呢——Oh Sam hello，你沒事了吧？」Alexis尷尬地朝他揮手。

「Sammy好得很，謝謝關心。」Dean回頭望向Sam，笑得出奇燦爛。「好啊，我多的是時間。」Dean說，一手攬住Alexis的腰。

．

．

Sam收起化學書，已經凌晨兩點了，Dean還沒有回來。

Sam不知道自己該不該鬆一口氣，他如願以償回到學校，他終於可以走出這個房間，而同樣的，Dean又可以享受他的歡樂時光。

學校不像他想像中那麼美好，但沒想過會更糟糕，Dickson沒有理會他，Roy取笑他的骯髒運動服時Dickson一眼也沒有看他，他呆在長椅上，手上的筆記一頁也沒有翻過，他望著Dickson追著Eva，他們笑得很開心。

Sam閉上眼躺在床上，被籃球扔到的後腦仍然隱隱作痛，為什麼他要在意他不該注意的事？煩躁的感覺燃燒他全身，他沒有細想就把手伸進內褲裡面去。

**_嘿，說得你好像從來沒有想著我自慰似的_ **

FUCK！Sam低咒著，努力不去想Dean的話，不想去想Dean的臉，他用力抓著自己，不管那有多麼的痛。

 ** _你沒有幻想我每晚溜進你的房間，而你光著身子等著我來操你？_**  

Sam用手臂擋住眼睛，右手加快速度，但Dean的聲音愈來愈響。

 ** _你是不是哀求他們每個人讓你吸他們的老二？_**  

我沒有！

 ** _你們好上多久了？你們做過了嗎？_**  

我他媽的沒有！

 ** _你真是一個喜歡撒謊的婊子_**  

不！我不是—

 ** _你自慰的時候叫著我的名字_**  

我沒—

他試著想其他人，想像任何一個，誰都好，但他只想到Dickson的臉，他的傻笑，他的吻，Dickson讓他有了感覺，他的吻比Dean溫柔，Sam非常確定他的感覺沒有錯— ** _不可以有錯—_**

 ** _Sammy_**  …

Dean的臉很快就擊散了Dickson，那雙含著情慾的深邃綠眼緊緊地盯著他。

Sam咬緊唇，不讓洩出的聲音背叛自己。

儘管那雙綠色眼睛嘲笑著事實。

．

．

Sam收拾散落在地上的書和文具，背包被掉到水溝裡滲滿了污水，Sam在眾人的嘲笑聲中跳下水溝，再髒的地方他都待過，沒什麼大不了的，他瞪了眼那班無聊的所謂同學，只是感到一份悲哀，更悲哀的是，他此刻寧願面對怪物，也總好過面對這些…人。

但這才是 ** _正常_** 的生活，Sam提醒自己，Dean常常吐糟Sam所渴望的正常，只是Sam跟Dean的選擇不同，比起做英雄，他想當個平凡人。

如果Dean知道的話會把他們打到滿地找牙—去你的Dean，他拒絕承認自己那麼軟弱，軟弱到要靠Dean來安慰。

Dean依舊是Dean，他變得愈來愈肆無忌憚了，只要John不在，就算Sam還在屋子裡他也會把女人帶回來，他甚至連門也沒有鎖，當著Sam的臉操個翻天覆地。

Dean望著他的眼神帶著挑釁，又像在哀求，那雙綠眸藏起了太多複雜的情感，自從那一天說破了嘴後，兩人的關係已經僵得彷彿一碰即碎，Sam知道只有一條路，感覺、理想，他兩樣只能選擇一個，面對Dean的步步進迫Sam完全處於捱打狀態，坦白招供只是承認他是個怪胎。

小腹上被Dean留下的瘀傷已經淡了下去，但他們之間的刺卻愈來愈多，嚴重到只要想到Dean就讓他感到窒息。

「哈～萬人迷在這裡哦～～」身後一把嘲笑的聲音，雨點打在Sam身上遮蓋了那抹笑聲，其他人都離開了，只剩下Dickson跟他。

半身濕透的Sam只是瞄了眼那把聲音的主人，他沒有停留就走向剛才擱在地上的文具雜物。

「你知道你真的很討人厭嗎？」Dickson踢著腳下的小石子，石頭滾到Sam的腳邊，Sam選擇無視，儘管他被這句話狠狠刺到了，原本已經冷得徹骨的他更感到心寒，Dickson為什麼能說得這麼輕鬆？就好像Sam不知道他的存在傷了多少人，但那煩人的聲音從來學不會暗示，他就像Dean那樣生來就是要不停惹怒他，直到他再也受不了爆發—Dickson的傘被風捲到空中，雷聲遮蓋了兩人的叫喊。

他把Dean投射到了Dickson身上，又或是他把Dean當成了Dickson？Dean的吻跟Dickson的吻，哪個才是對的？他一開始以為他對Dickson…是愛戀？知道答案只有一個方法，Sam向來都是好學的人，但當他想進一步求證卻看到Dean跟另一個女人—fuck！

在Sam意識到前，他已經把Dickson推撞到地上，整個人跨坐上他。

Dickson望著他，清澈的藍色眼睛裡倒映著他憤怒的臉，然後Sam呆住了，散落在Dickson旁邊的是他的耳機—被他遺忘已久、摔爛在路邊的耳機。

「你是膽小鬼。」Dickson說，聲音很輕，望著他的表情很冷，看著Sam呆愣的反應，Dickson笑了。「你果然是膽小鬼。」

Sam什麼也不記得了，他只聽得到Dickson的咒罵，和誰的啜泣聲。

「我好不容易修好的。」Dickson的聲音抽緊了Sam的心臟，耳邊彷彿響起熟悉的搖滾樂，他從小到大的搖籃曲。「你要負責。」

Sam當然會負責，他媽的他當然能負責任！Dean總是認為他是小屁孩沒有能力承擔責任，像是要證明給Dean看似的，Sam滅頂的怒火再也不能壓抑下去，他媽的他就是不正常—然後唇上火熱的溫度讓他再也感覺不到冷。

Dickson瞪著他，臉上浮起不知名的笑，他的心跳跟Sam的一樣快，快得像要跳出來似的。

雨滴滲進這個吻裡去，Sam吮吸著，像渴水的魚瘋狂渴求，不像Dean帶著激情侵蝕和掠奪，他嚐到乾淨試探…帶著淡淡的猶豫和請求，就像軟綿綿的綿花糖，融化開來是那麼平凡又那麼的正常。

Sam紅了臉，他第一次覺得臉紅也不是那麼難堪的事。

．

．

事情發展得比Dean想像中更糟。

Sam閉上他的嘴已經有一個星期了，Dean覺得他快要變成啞巴了，Dean怎麼會忘呢？Sam最在行的就是冷戰，最長紀錄是整整一個月不跟他說話！

自從那一天開始，他跟Sam幾乎沒有聊過一句話，除了那些他忍不住衝口而出的冷嘲熱諷，但最近Sam不再鳥他了，就算Dean挑釁他，他也不在意，Sam窩在圖書館的時間愈來愈長，Dean當然知道他跟誰在一起，那個臭小子，fuck！他甚至不知道那混蛋叫什麼名字！

「Sam，把槍擦乾淨，我明天要出發了。」John以為會聽到Sam抱怨，但沒有聽到像以往一樣立刻遭到反駁的抗議聲，他奇怪地轉頭，只見Sam已經拿起工具清理他的武器。

「我不是眼花了吧？」John轉過來朝Dean眨眼，一臉欣慰的表情，Dean只是沈著臉，忍不住想要衝上前撕破Sam的佯裝，該死的Sam一定在計劃什麼！「真是難得…」John摸著下巴，好像有點不習慣Sam突然轉變的態度。

真是天殺的糟糕！Dean不自覺咬著牙肉，他原本期待Sam跟他們的父親來一場爭吵，這通常不難，只要他們待在同一個房間不出一個小時就會想殺了對方，這樣他就有機會介入去他們之間—干涉Sam。

每一次都不例外，每當Sam跟John吵架的時候都是由Dean勸阻並拉開Sam的，他會將Sam拉到他身後，遠離所有危險的東西，但fuck Dean知道Sam最該遠離的是他—Dean Winchester—他成功了，Sammy看著他的眼神不再單純，他徹徹底底把Sam羞辱得體無完膚。

 ** _等你被人他媽的操翻完才再來找我消遣！我不介意接受二手貨—_**  

God他到底說了什麼？

 ** _就算我常常想著你高潮也不代表我會跟你亂—_**  

Sam知道的，他這個聰明的弟弟早就知道他想要什麼—他們想要什麼。Sam想著他高潮，操他媽的這代表什麼？！

 ** _我不會跟你亂倫。_**  

Sam說這句話時的眼神深深堪動著Dean，Sam否定了他承認的一切，就為了不切實際的他媽的夢想！Dean怒瞪著正在清理槍管的Sam，他知道Sam渴望正常，這是Dean永遠不可能給他的，而Dean，他渴望的是…

無論他操再多的女人，他永遠只想著一個人，一個只能在晚上不經意發洩出來時吐露的名字，一個他從出生到死去都會念念不忘的…去他的他知道他過去幾天都是混蛋，或許他只是想讓Sam重演被附身的一幕，但他不但沒有逼迫到Sam，反而把他們的關係鬧得更僵。

Dean握緊拳頭，Sam是他擁有的唯一美好的東西，是他四歲的時候Dad交給自己的，是屬於他的，就連Dad也不能傷害他，Dean發過誓永遠不會讓他的慾望傷害Sam，但他太低估自己的嫉妒心，而現在他媽的別人要搶走他的Sammy了，當著他面前搶走了他，就在他的眼皮底下，而該死的Sam知道他對Dean是那麼重要—

但Sam不會讓他有機會，現在的Sam他媽的聽話到不得了，Sam的轉變太明顯，明顯得讓Dean害怕，他快樂了很多，不再頂撞John，這讓他意識到Sam不再需要他了，他無法再介入Sam的生活，他甚至無法履行他生來的職責—保護Sammy。如果他無法—那就像否定他的存在，否定他的生存意義，Sam是他必須保護的，是他唯一真正擁有的東西！他不允許，就連Sam他自己也不能這樣對他！

「射在自己的功課上，真是不知羞恥啊…」看著Sam打翻牛奶，Dean出言諷刺道。「Dickass。」Dean說，然後他看到什麼？他的奶油派弟弟Sam竟然露出了笑，天殺的傻笑。

「Dad，Sammy有問題。」Dean痛恨這樣，像打小報告似的藉由John打壓Sam，Dean瞄了眼在大廰哼著不知名音樂的Sam，他們躲在被大堆資料和武器堆砌的城堡後面，Sam不會聽到他們說什麼。

John皺起眉，看著Sam替他準備好的換洗衣物，嘴角揚起的笑太不尋常。「他終於明白了。」

Dean皺眉，看著他的父親露出微笑。「明白什麼？」

「我還怕附身一事會讓他胡思亂想，但看來他終於明白沒有什麼事是比狩獵更重要，誰都有叛逆的時候，不過他不再跟我吵竟然讓我覺得有點兒寂寞…」John若有所思地嘆了口氣，感慨Sam的叛逆期終於過了。

「Dad！他跟男生約會！」Dean決定下猛藥。

John只是唔了聲，眼睛轉回來盯著資料。「每個年青人都會經過這個階段，Dean，我也曾經以為你是同性戀。」

「我不是同性戀！」Dean瞪大眼尖叫，John的反應完全出乎意料，但如果John知道他腦裡更骯髒的想法不轟掉他才怪。「Sam所以會被附身就是因為他亂交朋友！」

「那只是意外，我也沒有阻止你濫交朋友，只要做足安全措施就行。」

Dean張開口，去他媽的現在不是討論他的問題！「Dad！你不覺得這樣的Sammy太反常了嗎？他平常都會大吼大叫跟你對著干，現在竟然乖乖的幫你抹槍，他一定是在盤算什麼—」

「你想太多了Dean，Sam只是一時迷茫，年輕人總會這樣。」

「你在說笑嗎？那是Sam不是其他白痴小孩—」

「好了Dean，這次我要你好好照顧Sammy，你能做到嗎？別像上次那樣。」

「Yes sir！」Dean咬緊牙，就好像他永遠都讓John失望似的。

「Sean Willis的事已經告一段落，我看Sammy已經恢復過來，是時候讓他繼續訓練。」John叮囑Dean，一邊收拾好桌上的資料，一邊寫下給Dean要做的備忘。「我這次會去大概兩個星期，最多三星期，記住—」

「先開槍，後問話，放心吧Dad！」Dean接話，他有點不耐煩。

John挑起眉，對於Dean的態度有點驚訝，只道是Dean在擔心Sam的關係。「我會打電話回來。」他望了眼Sam，眼神不自覺放柔下來。「別再跟Sammy打架，我回來時不想再看到像那天的事發生，Okay？」

「Yes sir！」Dean說，面無表情。

「對了，」John突然想起什麼似的。「這次狩獵如無意外不用花太多時間，我應該趕得及回來參加Sammy的畢業典禮。」

Dean愣了下，畢業典禮？什麼鬼—

「Sam沒有跟我提過。」Dean僵住了，身體不受控制繃緊，Oh shit shit shit Sam從一年前開始就一直嚷著的重要里程碑，他竟然完全不知情。這麼一說現在正是聯考—shit！

「你們還沒冷戰完？」John挑起眉，對兩兄弟之間司空見慣的吵架不以為然。「大概一個月後吧？我也不記得是哪一天。」

「他填了畢業意向表嗎？」

「那種東西不重要吧！反正Sam不需要這些。」John聳肩，然後笑了起來。「最重要是從我手上畢業就行了，Dean你還差一點點呢！」他說著自以為的笑話，但Dean完全擠不出笑。

「Dad！」Sam的聲音插了進來，他現在叫得最多的就是Dad，哦是 ** _Dad_** ，不是John，這小混蛋—Dean思索著Sam多久沒有叫他了，一想到這胸口就像被人打了幾拳般又悶又痛。

Sam沒有望Dean，但Dean狠狠瞪著Sam，這臭小子比任何人都知道怎麼說服別人。「Dad，我今晚有課，會晚點回來。」Sam說，狗狗眼用盡全力發射。

John眨眨眼，哇啊，Sammy好久沒有向他撒嬌了，他幾乎就要立刻答應，甚至乎Sam說了什麼都不清楚。「如果你把東西都清潔好—」

「已經處理好了，我還給你準備好幾瓶聖水，都放進你的行李裡了。」Sam跳起來，轉身抄起背包甩到肩上。

跟John臉上大刺刺的笑容不同，Dean只是瞇起眼睛，皺起的眉皺得更緊了。

．

．

「…唔、哈—」Sam喘息著拉開了跟Dickson的距離，只是親吻已經讓他氣喘不已，這傢伙的舌頭跟蛇一樣！雖然跟Dean的—shit停下來！

「只是一個Goodbye kiss就讓你射了？」Dickson臉紅著說，手指試探性地伸進Sam的衣服下，但被Sam抓住，Dickson挑起眉，他著實被這個看似柔弱但暗地裡強得極人的少年驚訝到。「我說的提議你考慮得如何呢？等我們都考到—」

「等你過了口試才說吧。」Sam翻眼，再一次拍掉Dickson的爪。

Dickson哈哈大笑，他挑皮地眨著眼。「順便一提你剛才練習口試的樣子真性感，那個嘴型—」

「Shut up dickass！」

「嘿我喜歡你這樣叫我。」

Sam比了記中指，Dickson在車裡伸出手朝他bye bye，直到車子消失在轉角，Sam仍然沒有移開視線，等到太陽沈落地平線，他終於捨得挪開腳步。

最艱難的課目考試已經結束，只剩下較為輕鬆的副修課，這都是因為Dickson幫他趕上之前漏掉的進度緣故，雖然代價是換來對方的性騷擾。

 ** _你只是在利用_**   ** _Dickson_**  。腦裡一把聲音這麼說，Sam抓緊背包的帶子，想反駁但嘴巴像被人縫上了。

他無法否認，他利用Dickson來換取那麼一點正常，與Dickson在一起讓他覺得自己很普通，什麼狩獵什麼鬼怪都被他丟到腦後，他在Dickson身上可以找到平凡人的生活。

第一次， 他覺得他也有正常的時候。

 ** _是嗎？_**   ** _Sammy_**   ** _，你真的這麼想？_**  Dean嘲笑的臉狠狠鞭打他。 ** _你只是逃避—_**

Sam搖頭，他不能親手毀掉他一直堅持的…他停在大門前，只要打開這道門，他又要回到那個不正常的世界，所有假裝都徒勞無功。

離這學期的完結愈來愈近，Sam知道他們即將會離開這個小鎮，他又想起Dickson的提議，但他還是沒有答案，反正過了段時間，Dickson也不會再問了，他甚至不會記得曾經有個叫Sam的人物。

Sam嘆了口氣，試圖麻痺自己的情緒。John的車不見了，這表示接下來幾個星期只剩下他跟Dean。他猶豫著要不要進屋去，他有點怕面對他的哥哥。

那種背叛Dean的感覺快要把他迫瘋，但他不能順著Dean的意，他媽的他就是不要！Dean只是想搞破壞，只要Dean在他腦子裡的每一刻都讓他混亂，所以他只能裝作無視Dean—自欺欺人。

鎖匙扭開的聲音格外刺耳，老舊木門發出的吱啞聲根本無法讓他神不知鬼不覺地溜進屋，Sam飛快地關上門，但突然出現在他肩上的一隻手已經把他壓在門上讓他動彈不得。

「這就是你的目的？！」Dean冷笑著，背光的環境下很難看出Dean的表情，但他的聲音已經出賣了他。「 ** _Dad_** ** _，我今晚有課_** ？去他媽的你騙誰？！你是去面試了吧？！」

「你是說口試嗎？」Sam裝作若無其事，他沒有掙扎，一種名為愧疚的毒慢慢侵蝕著他，Dean的聲音讓他害怕。

「還是跟誰鬼混去了哈？我可是看得很清楚呢！總是揶揄我跟女人上床，你也不見得很純情—」

「What？」Sam輕輕說，強迫自己迎向Dean殺人似的目光。

Dean望著他，顫抖的身體隱藏著無法壓抑的怒氣傳到Sam身上，Sam只能望著他的哥哥，無辜的表情卻讓Dean更怒，他的牙齒用力撞在一起發出嚇人的格格聲。

「你以為你表現得乖巧Dad就會放你走？讓你上大學嘿？」Dean揮著手上的信，那張印有Stanford頭銜的信。

Sam感覺像比冰水淋了他一身，他的計劃，他的所有希望—他聽到自己發出尖厲的聲音，又或許是Dean的。Sam伸手想搶，但Dean不會讓他如願，他當著Sam的面撕碎了他整個未來。

那一瞬間世界彷彿崩裂了，Sam的世界，Sam的渴望被活生生剖開來，然後被狠狠踐踏否定。

他幾乎是瘋了似的推撞著他的哥哥，然而Dean很輕易就反抓住了他的手。

「生疏了嘿Sammy？對啊因為你一直都忙著應付無謂的畢業試，但我跟Dad可沒有同意過你可以放棄練習，Dad已經吩咐我在他離開期間好好招呼你。」不容拒絕的口吻聽在Sam的耳裡就像一把刀，Sam不是第一次知道他們之間的距離是如此大，就算他現在跟Dean差不多高了，但Dean要對付他簡直易如反掌，問題在於Dean想不想，但去他媽的這不代表他什麼事都得聽他們的！

「我不需要你們的同意！這是我自己的決定！我自己的人生我自己負責！」Sam吼道，不只是因為Dean撕掉他的信，Dean不知道他撕掉的還有他。

「你負責個屁！沒有我在身邊你只是一個小屁蟲！有哪一次打架不是我護著你？！有那次狩獵不是我救你？！夜晚鑽進我床裡哭著找人抱的人是誰？！」

「見鬼的那是小時候的事！而且——你什麼時候會聽我的想法？你有多了解我？！你有多少次機會敢違抗Dad的命令？！你只是聽Dad的吩咐做他期望你做的事！照顧我只是他要求的一部份，只是你贏得Dad信任的其中一隻棋子——」

啪一聲，Sam還來不及知道發生什麼事，他的眼前一花，左頰已經火燒似的痛了起來。

他呆住了，震驚地望住他的哥哥，然而Dean跟他一樣，他望著自己的右手—緊緊地捏成拳頭的手，他瞪大的眼睛驚恐地望住了Sam，Sam的臉上被他的戒指劃了一道紅色的痕跡，就在眼眶下方。「Shit！Oh fuck Sammy我——」

Sam推開了他，拉開門就不顧一切地跑。

碎掉的信散落在地上，Dean拾起來，顫抖的手撫摸著Sam破碎殘缺的名字。

．

．

Sam呆坐在巴士站旁的長椅上，就這樣過了一晚，這已經變成了他一個習慣，每當跟John吵架或是有拗氣的事發生，他都會像這樣坐在巴士經過的路邊，看著一架架駛向不同目的地的巴士，看著人們上上落落，Sam總是思索自己哪天會登上哪一架車，獨自一人前往未知的地方。

然後，Dean總是會來。

一如以往，只是這次的Dean神色有點慌張，他的胸口不停起伏，他站在馬路對面望著他，近乎快失控的狀態。Sam沒有動，只是眼睜睜看著Dean來到他的面前。

「花了點時間huh？」Sam說，望著Dean的眼睛很疲憊，他不知道他是否期待Dean的出現，Dean讓他的決心動搖，也更堅定。

太陽在Dean的背後升起，把他的哥哥籠罩在一團光暈中，像夢裡那個讓他叫出呻吟的人—不是像，shit，根本就是Dean。Dean很英俊，他心裡暗暗讚同Dean說的他比自己英俊多了，Dean一直是女孩子心目中的太陽，但那對他而言太過耀眼灼人。Sam瞇起眼睛，晨光把Dean吞噬掉半個身子，彷彿全身都散發著光，那是他不能碰的，永遠觸摸不到的熾熱的光。

這次Dean沒有坐在他旁邊，他居高臨下望著他，像個巨人一樣，Sam曾經渴望他能永遠像這樣把自己藏在Dean的影子底下，但現在他只想擁有自己的影子，擁有屬於自己的世界。

「Jesus Sammy你不可以離開！」Dean急促地說，聲音顫動得快要碎裂似的。

Sam拉開了笑，卻像在哭。「你走了幾條街，這就是你的回答？」他的左臉頰已經腫了起來，臉上的傷已經結痂，但Sam感覺不到痛，不，他什麼都感覺不到了。

「Sammy你是我的，是Dad給我的——」Dean激動地抓著Sam的衣領把他扯起來，他以為Sam離開了。「我不會讓你離開，你敢的話我就打斷你的腿！」

「我一定要離開。」Sam說，冷淡的語氣刺激了Dean。

「你他媽的說什麼？你以為你能獨自生活？你看你被Sean Willis搞成什麼樣子？」

去你媽的—Sam以為他們不會再提起這件事了。「這個話題完了Dean！別把那次意外拖進來行不行？！」

「你說我在自責，我沒有！Sammy，我他媽的一點悔疚也沒有！」

Sam眨眨眼，一直以來Dean不是…他的心墮了下去，隨之而來的、像惡魔般邪惡黑暗的慾望慢慢撕開了Sam埋得徹底的假裝，但Sam不會容許它有機會毀掉他—跟Dean。「你在說—」

「我沒有後悔，見鬼的我一點也不後悔！相反我還他媽的很享受，我甚至還想它再一次發生—」

Sam瞪大眼，Dean的鼻息噴到他的臉上，像那晚那麼熾熱，Dean的味道彷彿就在他的唇上，徘徊在舌尖上的屬於Dean的味道，他無法抗拒地想親近。

但不可以，這偏離他一直渴望的— ** _正常_** 。

「Christo。」

什麼事也沒有發生，Sam的眼睛飛快地閃爍。

Dean自嘲地笑了，他抓著Sam的衣領把他拉近，近到彷彿親吻的距離，他的聲音貼近Sam的耳朵。「你知道我恨你什麼嗎？」 ** _恨_** 。Sam在聽到這個字時瑟縮了一下。「我恨你想的人不是我。」Dean咬著他的耳朵，熱氣撲面，濕熱的感覺讓Sam顫抖。「我恨你要的人不是我。」

Sam不敢出聲，哪怕一開口就會變成呻吟或是難堪的哀求，但Dean催眠的嗓音沒有停止過。

「我總是想著你，在我操著其他女人的時候，只有你在我的腦子裡…」

 ** _我想著你…高潮_**  。Sam咬緊唇，強迫自己不要發出任何聲音。 ** _每一晚_** 。

Dean沒有放過Sam，他用著他下流的舌頭勾引著他的弟弟，他擅長這個，但對Sam永遠不管用。「是誰說想著我自慰？是誰渴望著我每晚侵犯他？」

「你相信？還是你希望我這樣想？」Sam艱難地找回自己的聲音，不，不，Dean只是想利用他的愧疚讓他留下來，只能是這樣，對，只能是—「你說完了嗎？說完的話我要離開了，今天有考試。」

Dean翻了翻白眼，他的忍耐已到極限。

「去他媽的考試！你就這麼想離開我們上他媽的大學？！上大學有什麼屁用？！」

Sam用盡全力甩開Dean，離開Dean的一刻他終於可以呼吸了。「我要上大學！」他轉身就跑。

「你在開玩笑？」Dean追上前，一抓一甩把他推進後巷，手用力抓著Sam的肩把他壓迫在牆上。「我不准！」

「我不管！」

「別傻了Sam！一個人去上大學？Dad不會批准的！」怎麼可以？！Sam怎麼可以離開？！他怎可以離開他們！從Sam出生開始就剩下他們三個人，他不能想像沒有Sam的生活。

Sam瞪著他，眼神帶著蔑視，語氣冷漠。「我．不．管！」他一字一句說得清清楚楚，完全不把Dean受傷的表情放在眼裡。

「我不會讓你一個人去不安全的地方！」

「安全？！Dean你覺得現在就很安全嗎？！」

「你忘了我們是因為什麼搬來這裡嗎？那些社工和老師問過你的問題難道你忘了嗎？ ** _你的父親和哥哥有這樣摸你嗎？你身上的傷真的是跌倒造成的嗎？_** 我們永遠不可能正常的！」

永遠不可能—

「為什麼你總是否定我！」Sam咆哮，但他的聲音哽咽了，他努力扮演的正常每一次都被Dean輕易推翻。

「我只是提醒你。」Dean放柔了聲音，他不想看到Sam跳下懸崖粉身碎骨，但跟他一起只是更糟—Dean忽視腦裡另一把聲音，儘管他知道他們跳下去的不是懸崖而是地獄，他也不會放開Sam的，見鬼的他永遠也不會讓Sam離開！尤其是當他知道Sam跟他有著同樣的感覺而假裝正常。「你會受傷的，我就是最好的例子。」別人永遠不會理解鬼怪惡魔，只以為你是瘋子。他想起Cassie，那個他曾經以為了解他的女孩。

Dean捉住Sam每一個表情變化，他沒有處心積慮要打擊Sam，但這是必要的，要讓Sam留下來就必須讓他死心，徹底滅去他的希望。「你不可能永遠假裝下去，但當你對 ** _他_**  坦白一切，你就是否定自己的存在，你只是承認你一直以來自以為的正常都是假像。你覺得他知道了之後會怎麼想？他看著你的眼神只會從此改變。」Dean不想提到那個他—Sam心裡的那個 ** _他_**  ，該死的他不明白Sam究竟在想什麼！Sam不是說他每晚都想著他嗎？Sam高潮時叫著他的名字難道是假的嗎？這他媽的算什麼正常！

「Dean，我知道正常離我們很遠…」Sam頓了頓，望著Dean的眼睛懇求著他的支持。「但我還是很想要…」很想，很想，想得快瘋了。

Dean努力無視Sam哀求的眼神，他真的很想讓Sam開心，所以他才一直壓仰著慾望不去傷害Sam，他忍耐那麼多就是為了讓Sam留在他身邊，但現在Sam要離開他了，要離開這個 ** _家_** 。

那他還要忍耐什麼？一瞬間，Dean閃過毀掉Sam的想法，迫他承認自己的不正常，迫他承認他想要的— ** _他們想要的_** ，將他腦內所有想對Sam做的事通通做一遍—

「不。」Dean搖頭，無論如何他都不會放手，Sam是他的全世界。「你不會離開，你一個人活不下去！」

「我一個人也可以應付的！」

「你應付個屁！」

「你總是把我當小孩看！」

「你根本就是麻煩又臭屁的混小孩—」

「嘿兩兄弟在吵架啊？小Sammy，你的大哥搶了你的女朋友嗎？」

突然的聲音打斷了兩人的對峙，Dean僵硬地扭過頭，刺耳的嘲諷更加點起了Dean的不快，Dean怒瞪著走過來的小混混，Chris就是永遠學不乖。

「是Sam，Fuck off！」Dean咬著牙說，只是一個眼神已讓Chris停下腳步。

「別命令我！我不是你的小弟弟！」Chris很輕易就被激怒，不知趣的他向他們迫近。

Dean怒了，他放開原本按在Sam肩上的手。「別這個時候Chris！你不想活了！」他指著Chris示意他停下來。

「是你不想活了。」Chris挑眉，身後跟上了五個男人。「今天我要連本帶利一次清還之前的帳。」他揚起笑道。

「很好啊，打我弟弟的帳上次還沒算清。」Dean瞇起眼睛，扭著手臂預備開打，但被Sam拉住了。

「Dean，別管他，走吧—」

「對啊，聽你弟的話，不然像Sammy那樣被我打到跪地求饒—」

「只有他才能這樣叫我！」Sam回嗆，同一時間Dean已經衝上去揮拳。

「是SAM！」Dean咆哮，將憤怒發洩在Chris身上，但Chris的同伴加入混戰打斷了Dean的攻勢。「相信我，你連跪的力氣也沒有！」Dean感受著拳頭擊碎什麼的感覺，殺意嚇得對方軟了腳。

「DEAN小心！」Sam的聲音在背後響起，Dean適時躲開向他扔過來的玻璃瓶，但躲不過從後偷襲的一擊。碎玻璃沒有刺中他，因為Sam一腳把它踢飛了。「走吧Dean！別跟他鬧！」

Dean甩開Sam阻止他的手，他現在需要打一場見血的架，而這班人是最理想的獵物，當然他的骨子裡仍然想著 ** _保護_** ** _Sam_** ** _確保_**   ** _Sammy_** ** _安全_** ，他把Sam扯到身後，將他完全罩在他的影子之下。

Sam看著Dean的背，要Dean為他出頭的感覺真是糟透了，這就是他們的距離，他已經長得跟Dean一樣高了，但Dean面對著那班人張牙舞爪，而他則是像個懦夫躲在Dean身後。他突然意識到，Dean永遠也不會允許他站在他的身邊，他永遠也追不上他，他永遠只能看著他哥哥的背—因為他未有資格。

叛逆的因子又再一次發作，一向不是衝動派的Sam容許自己瘋一次，為了證明他能一個人解決麻煩，為了證明他沒有Dean也可以生存—

「Dean！你不要插手！」Sam拉住Dean的手臂，用力一扯將他拉後了幾步，Dean的臉上閃過一絲錯愕。

「你說什麼？」

「我會證明給你看我一個人也能應付，你不要管！」

「不要說廢話，Sammy，這事我管定了！」猛地推開Sam，棍子剛好擦過Sam的臉，Dean咒罵著一手抓住鐵棍，拳頭已經往那人臉上招呼。「看！你能應付個屁！」

「你就不相信我！Dean我也能站在你身邊的！讓我—」

「我不需要！」

Sam瞪大眼，他的胃因Dean這句話在激烈翻騰，有什麼被撕裂了，Dean證明了給他看得一清二楚，Sam的妄想根本不切實際，只是兒戲的、一戳就破的泡泡。

Dean望也沒有望他，自顧自狠踢著地上求饒的男人，如果Dean想，Sam隨時會變成Dean的獵物，這個想法讓Sam顫抖，也讓他的自尊更加不甘。

「我可以！」Sam仍然死心不息，但卻換來Dean一記狠狠瞪視。

「你可以什麼？你連打斷一個人的手也不敢！」

Sam梗住了，微小的希望隨著Dean這句話熄滅，Dean的眼神太過凶狠，像是鄙視，鄙視Sam的軟弱。

不服輸的Sam再一次開口反駁他的哥哥，Dean冷笑著，對Sam的話只道是玩笑。

Chris看著倒在地上的三人，急忙示意剩下的兩個上，但他們只是僵在原地，誰也不敢先上前，眼看著面前的兩兄弟吵得臉紅耳熱，三人互望著不知道怎麼反應。

「你不要管！他們要找碴的對象是我！」Sam咆哮著，用力掙開Dean扣住他的手。

「我看他們原本是要找我的吧？！你是為了報復我上了他的女人才故意讓他弄傷的嗎？！」

Sam張大口一時不知道要怎麼反駁，去他的他要是吃醋的話早就在一百萬年前就因吃醋死掉了！「神經病啊為什麼我要找這種麻煩？！」

「因為你嫉妒我操的是別人！」

「我沒有！」

「你分明就有！」

「我沒有！」

「你有！」

「夠了你們兩個他媽的別把我晾一邊！」Chris咆哮。

「「閉嘴！」」

Chris愣住了，被無視的感覺讓他更惱怒。「好啊Dean Winchester你終於承認搞了我的女人，別怨死得不明不白—」Chris一聲令下，三人一起衝上去。

Dean嘖了一聲，跟Sam交換了個眼神就往右邊攻去，Sam有默契地負責左邊的人。

Dean避開一人的拳頭，反扣那人的手一拗，慘叫聲幾乎刺破耳膜，他的眼睛仍然望著Sam留意他的一舉一動，儘管他荒廢練習了一段時間，但身手還是很敏捷，但Chris佔著Sam左眼下方受傷的便宜，閃身從後想偷襲Sam。

「沒有人可以碰我的弟弟！」Dean捏住Chris的手，拳頭已打在他的小腹上，他貼著Chris的耳邊，霸道地宣示著主權。「除了我—」

「DEAN！」Sam驚慌的聲音響起了警報，不待Dean轉身，眼角閃過一抹寒光，Sam已經擋在他面前，血從Sam的脖子濺到他的臉上。

Sam—Dean無法呼吸了，他的胸口像被掏空了似的—

他紅了眼睛，耳邊一聲憤怒的吼叫，拳頭沒有一刻停頓，更多的血濺到他的手和臉上，慘叫聲只是讓他更抗奮，他失控似地直到眼前全是血紅色，直到Sam從他背後緊緊抱著他。

「—STOP DEAN！」Sam粗喘的氣息噴到他的頸上，雙手用力圈住他。「I’m okay I’m okay只是割傷—」

那一刻Dean哽咽了，Sam的唇貼著他的後頸，Sam劇烈的心跳撞在他身上，他現在才知道他懷念Sam瘋狂得近乎疼痛，Sam的手從後交纏著他的，他修長的手指溫柔地包裹著他沾血擦損的拳頭，喃喃地輕聲安撫他。

Dean好不容易找回自己規律的呼吸，聽到Sam的懇求終於讓他慢慢平靜下來。

God他不能沒有Sam，這會殺了他的—Sam的驚呼打斷了Dean的想法，原本被他打到趴在地上的Chris跳起來還擊，他抱住Sam的腿，這動作觸動了Dean的神經，他二話不說踢開他，染血的雙手揪住他的頭髮。

「沒有人可以傷害我的弟弟！」

「笑話！我還操過他呢！」Chris忿忿地朝Dean吐了抹口水，Dean打得更狠了。

「我要殺了你！」

「Dean！停止—」

「你知道嗎？我會讓你的嘴再也不能說一句話！」Dean看著Chris眼裡的自己，瘋狂的笑讓他看起來跟怪物一樣，Chris的表情就像看到什麼鬼怪似的，或許是真的，從他想對Sam做那些事時開始，他就不是—

「Dean！夠了！你要打死他了！」Sam好不容易拉開了Dean，他整個人擋在Dean面前，Dean看到他的臉時雙眼瞪大了，舉著的拳頭變為撫著他的臉，Sam不明白前一秒還沾满血的手此刻竟然能變得如此溫柔，指尖碰到傷口的一刻Sam顫抖了，但他沒有躲開。

「你沒事吧？Shit Sam！你的眼睛流血了！」

「Damn right你跟我差不多！」Sam掙開Dean的手，用力戳著Dean額頭上的傷口，刺痛的感覺讓他的哥哥嘶叫了一聲。

Sam抹開一抹笑，但看到手上的手錶時隨即瞪大眼睛。「該死我沒時間了我得趕去—」

「Sammy—」Dean叫停了他，他遲疑著，望著他的眼神混著複雜的情緒，只見Dean伸手進袋裡抽出車匙一甩。「來。」他輕聲說，若無其事，但他的聲音有種莫名的恐懼。

車上，兩人都保持著沈默，膠布貼在兩人的臉上，Sam看著倒後鏡上兩人相反的影像，不想這麼快打破這份假裝的安詳。

但他還是要說，Sam抓著衣角，彷彿還能感受到剛才抱著Dean的溫度—他懷念得要哭了。

「Dean…事情還沒解決…」

Dean只是望著前方，一句話也沒有說。

．

．

「把東西打包好！Dean！看好Sam別再讓他受傷！」John用力甩上大門，這次的獵物比想像中麻煩，John甚至叫上兩兄弟來幫忙，結果只能說，慘勝，作為餌的Sam從二樓摔下去，右臂被一條鐵枝刺穿，John半個身子全是Sam的血，等確認好Sam沒有生命危險後John才鬆一口氣，然後就一直板起臉孔，這次的意外完全是因為Sam沒有聽他的話一意孤行所致，Sam的反駁更加讓John怒氣難消。

「Sorry Dad不會有下次了—」Dean道歉，這句話他已經說了很多次，他瞄了眼在旁包紮好的Sam，Sam從回來後就一直沒有說話，只是看著John跟Dean收拾行裝—他們要離開了。

Sam木無表情，他感受著手臂上麻痺的感覺，血已經止住了，但他的表情仍然繃得死緊。

Dean以為Sam死心了，他們就快要離開了，Dean巴不得馬上離開，對其他人而言，Sam只是一個連名字也不會被記住的插班生，Sam應該早就習慣的，但異常沈默的Sam讓他更擔心，他放下收拾的東西，拿了水跟止痛藥打算給Sam減輕一下痛楚，卻在看到Sam的臉時呆住了。

「Sammy很痛嘛？」Dean抹去Sam眼角的淚，輕柔的動作卻嚇得Sam跳了起來。

「FUCK OFF！」Sam歇斯底里地叫，他甚至不知道自己在哭。「離我遠點！我不需要你替我道歉！」杯子打翻在地上，哇啦啦碎了一地，水打濕了Dean的臉。

「你這是什麼態度Sammy？！跟Dean道歉！」John喝止Sam，他的小兒子又回復之前跟他作對的反叛個性。「你知不知道你差點害Dean也—」

「你們明知道結果還讓我去幹什麼？！抱歉又讓你失望了！」

「你要是像Dean一樣我會失望嗎？！」

「我就不是Dean！」Sam推開擋在他身前的Dean，他狠狠瞪著他的父親，不明白為什麼John一直提醒他比不上他的哥哥，John的話比他手上的傷更痛，他以為他已經習慣了。「我比不上Dean！從一開始我就毫無用處！不好意思了我拖累你們！真是對不起了哈—」

「Sammy你受傷了，別—」Dean急促地說，他輕輕扯著Sam，小心不碰到他的傷。「Dad，先讓Sammy—」

「你也覺得自己能力不足了嘛？Sam，這不是遊戲，要不然我為什麼要訓練你們？」John瞇起眼睛，無視Dean的勸阻，他走到兩人之間，Sam臉上未乾的淚痕讓他皺眉，但John沒有因此心軟。「你受傷完全是因為你疏於訓練，你能怪誰？」

「是啊！我怪我是你的兒子—」

「SAM！SHUT UP！」Dean握在他肩上的力度緊了，他把他轉過來。「你根本不知道自己在說什麼！」

「What？！Dean難道你喜歡這種生活？！你喜歡居無定所隨時面對鬼怪的生活？！」

「現在不談這個God damnit Sammy我也不想你出生在這個家—」Dean愣住了，他媽的他說了什麼—Sam刷白了臉Oh shitshitshit。「Fuck Sammy我不是這個意思—」

Sam已經甩開了Dean的手，他望著他的眼神撕裂了他。

「像Dean說的， ** _不會再有下次了_** ！」Sam再次望向他的父親。「我—」

「SAM！」Dean用力拉開他，他的表情很慌張。「回房去休息！」

然而John阻止了他，看得出來他們的父親很生氣。「讓他說，Dean。」

「我想擁有平凡的生活有什麼不對？！我想有一個正常的家有什麼不對？！我沒有朋友！連想要一個足球當生日也是奢望！我甚至連畢業典禮也無法出席！」

操他媽的他錯過了畢業典禮！

「就只是這樣？」John翻著眼噴了口氣。

「就只是這樣？！」Sam拉高了聲音，他期待了那麼久的—「Fine！也只能這樣了！你根本一點也不在意！」

「你在耍什麼脾氣Sam？你明知道外面有什麼！你想要的平凡生活會比人命更重要？這種幼稚的想法只會令你在下一次狩獵犯下相同的錯—」

「不會有下一次的！」Sam大吼，他全身顫抖得厲害，Dean的臉在他面前碎裂，但他已經控制不到自己。「Stanford已經取錄我了，我會接受並且離開—」

「他媽的你在說什麼Sam？」John驚駭的表情讓Sam報復似地笑了起來，Sam是認真的。「你等到現在才說？」John瞇起眼睛，額頭冒出青筋。

「我要去！就算你認為不重要—」

「是不重要—」

然後，沈默了幾秒。

「對你來說，我也是嗎？」不重要—Sam的聲音讓John的眼神變得更凌厲。

「你這麼想的？Sammy我對你很失望…」

「抱歉了！我很高興你不用再看到我了！我不會再讓你失望！」

「好啊！你就試試滾出去！看看最後是誰會哭著回來！」

「你說的！我不會再回來了！」Sam撞開兩人摔門而去。

「SAMMY！」

「不准追Dean！」John在Dean的背後叫道。「把東西都收拾好，Sammy鬧完脾氣就回來了，有哪一次不是這樣？」說著轉身繼續整理行裝。

Dean望著敝開的大門，雙腳卻僵在原地，他想反駁John，但他最後還是什麼也沒有說。

．

．

『要我接你嗎？』Dickson雀躍的聲音停了下來。『不過你哥好像不太喜歡…他不會真的拿槍轟掉我？』

「會。」Sam說，腦裡只是想著Dean那句話— ** _我也不想你出生在這個家_** 。Sam為什麼沒有想到？既然他有那麼多不滿，Dean不可能也—

『—Sambar你有在聽嗎？』奇怪Sam沒有反駁這個稱呼，Dickson沈默了一會。『要不然我們在圖書館等？之前你休學時我有去你家找你，是你哥開的門，可能我太帥了，他受不了就叫我滾蛋—』

Sam感到呼吸困難，Sam想起那次，Dean幾乎把門摔爛。「他以為你是推銷員。」Sam說，看著眼前第八架巴士離開。「我晚點再找你。」

『Okay，那你準備好～』Dickson聲音裡的興奮讓Sam努力扯起笑，但不成功。

望著遠去的一架架巴士，Sam站了起來，他知道這是他最後一次坐在這裡。

這次，Dean沒有出現，Sam也沒有失望，他知道他的哥哥不會違抗John的命令，任何會讓John高興的事Dean都會毫不猶豫答應，就算John叫他跳下崖去，他也不會猶豫。

門被打開，屋子裡很靜，東西都差不多收拾好了。John不在，只剩下坐在沙發上發呆的Dean，他看到Sam的一刻已經站了起來。

Dean盯著他，平靜的臉上蘊釀著要爆發的情緒。「我這麼做不是為了Dad。」

Sam原本木然的臉上又變得激動，他克制不了自己的聲音。「但不是為了我！你只是為了你自己！為了不讓John失望！」

「又 ** _John_** 了？」從何時開始Sam不客氣直呼Dad的名字？就像他們沒有關係似的。

「在你心中，他的命令永遠比我的想法重要！他永遠是對的！只要能討好他，你什麼事都會做！」

「你根本不知道你在說什麼！」Dean迫近他，胸口不停起伏。「你希望我把你當 ** _玩物_** ？」

Sam咬緊牙，故意無視Dean最後說的兩個字的暗示。「你只是拿我來討好他！你只是擔心我不在的話就無法襯托你這個完美的兒子！」

「Shut up Sam！你今天說得太多廢話了！」Dean扔下Sam的背包，他現在無法冷靜面對Sam，不然他會忍不住出拳，或是—所以他轉身，在進房間檢查有沒有東西遺忘之前停下來道：「Dad先出發了，我們晚點跟他會合，你最好動作快點，別之後又埋怨有東西忘了沒帶！」

時間隨著響亮的時鐘滴溚聲慢慢流逝，Dean快受不了這窒息的沈寂，Dean連自己的心跳都聽得一清二楚。

「Dean…」Sam的聲音嚇到了他，他板著臉轉頭，盡量裝作若無其事。

「你都收拾好了？」Dean的聲音壓得低低的。   
「Dean我—」   
「快點，我們沒時間了，Dad在等—」   
「你知道我是被附身的吧…」

突如其來的一句，但Dean知道Sam在說什麼。

  
Dean沉默了，他盯住Sam，Sam努力不移開視線，就好像先移開的人就會輸。   
「Yeah…」Dean說，轉頭繼續把外套捲起塞到背包裡。「我們快點離開這個鬼地方—」   
「我會離開，但不是跟你們一起走。」Sam說，嘴唇幾乎沒有動。Dean注意到Sam從一開始就沒有打包行裝，他只是把屬於他的東西從袋裡拿出來再分開。   
  
「你想留在這裡？」Dean冷笑，他忍住胸口的疼痛，但那裡好像有個黑洞似的，而且愈來愈大。 ** _不是跟你們一起走。_** 他的腦袋白了，Sam的聲音不停重複嗡嗡作響。「留在那混小子身邊當他的婊子？」

「你沒有資格說他！」Sam抬高下巴，Dean的態度讓他生氣，Dickson就算多混蛋也比不上Dean。「Dickson租了房子， 已經算上我了，我們會一起去Stanford。」   
「這算什麼？私奔？我怎麼不知道你這麼浪漫Sammy？你早就設計好了的？受傷、惹怒Dad也是計劃一部分？」   
Sam皺眉，Dean瘋狂的表情讓他退後一步，這個動作讓Dean立刻衝向他。「你在說什麼鬼話？！」Sam不自覺拉高了聲音，從Dean身上傳來的壓迫感讓他害怕。   
  
「你以為我不知道？」Dean貼近Sam的耳邊，沙啞的聲音引得Sam顫抖。「我有時候想，會不會Sean那次也是你故意的？好讓你有個藉口擺脫掉 ** _我_** ？」

Sam咬住了一聲嗚咽，他挑起眉，強裝鎮定笑起來，卻聽到自己的聲音像哭泣似的。「你瘋了Dean。」他伸出沒有受傷的左手推開Dean想拉開兩人的距離，但Dean捏住了他的手腕，Dean彷彿聽不到他的話。

「你們做了嗎？」Dean瞪著他，眼睛憤怒又悲傷，這個問題Dean曾經問過。「你吸他的老二？對，不然你怎會吸得我那麼舒服，就像專業的婊子，你還讓他操你的屁股嘛？Yeah我知道你在這方面很在行—」   
「去你媽的—」Sam揮了他一拳，Dean輕易避開，他捏住Sam手腕的力度更狠了。「別把我跟你混為一談！」右手上的傷傳來陣陣刺痛。   
「什麼？別把我什麼？你別想甩掉我！你是姓Winchester的！你這輩子也別想跟我撇清關係！你體內流著跟我一樣的血！ 你全身上下他媽的都跟我有關係！」Dean咆哮著，捏住他的下巴就狠狠一吻。「你是我的！」 

Dean用力抓著Sam受傷的右肩將他撞上牆，將他的臉磨擦著粗糙的壁紙，他用力得彷彿要將Sam永遠釘在牆上。

「Shit Dean—」很痛—他的眼睛模糊了，他別過頭想避開這個粗暴的吻，不想示弱的他只能緊緊咬著唇避免哭出來，但Dean咬了他，迫他張開嘴迎合他的侵犯。

Dean的舌頭捲過他嘴裡每一個地方，糾纏著Sam的強迫他回應，Dean瘋狂得想吃掉他似的，Sam幾乎想要放棄掙扎，但Dean吻得他無法呼吸—

「你是我的！現在你為了一個外人拋棄我們？！你認識他才多久？你為了—你怎麼可以背叛我！」

「我沒有背叛你們—」

「你怎可以—你忘了—」

「那是意外！」Sam尖叫，雙手在Dean身上亂扯亂打。

Dean停了動作，他瞇起眼睛，嘴角彎起了讓Sam顫抖的笑。「嘿意外…」

「該死Dean—停下—」Sam咬住一聲呻吟，Dean壓在他傷口上的手毫不留情。

Dean翻過Sam，讓他胸口緊貼著牆，左手壓制著他兩手，右手俐落地扯掉Sam的皮帶，再綁緊Sam高舉過頭的雙手。

「那這個呢？也是意外嗎？是你說你常常想著我高潮的，我現在就讓你親身體驗—」Dean的身體緊緊貼著他的背，Dean的手粗暴地解開他的牛仔褲，二話不說用力扯掉他的褲子，連著內褲掛在膝蓋上。

Sam慌了，Dean沒有停止動作，他的手已經捏住了Sam的陰莖，嚇得Sam整個人跳了起來，那晚的記憶輕易又湧上來。「Dean！S-stop、哈啊—」

「他媽的你別想跟我撇清關係—」Dean另一隻手捏住Sam的臀骨，強硬地抓起他的腿舉高起來。「你想被操嗎！我現在就操你！」

「你他媽的瘋了—」Sam掙扎，但隨之而來的迫生的痛楚讓Sam僵掉了。Dean的手指伸進他的體內，Sam清楚感受到Dean手上那冰冷的戒指—

「不！」Sam叫了，尖叫隨著Dean手指的深入轉化為呻吟。

「叫吧！或許我應該錄下來，讓Dad聽聽你有多淫蕩！讓他徹底對你失望—」

「好啊！」Sam扭曲地笑，眼淚不爭氣地抖下來。「讓他知道他的大兒子是個變態！」

「然後讓他殺掉我們，你想這樣嗎Sam？死在我懷裡？這樣我們就永遠分不開—」

Sam顫抖了，Dean死在他懷裡的畫面太過衝擊，光是想像已經讓他胸口窒息。「不、」不要—他咬住自己的唇，強壓下痛苦的呻吟。「不、D-Dean—」

「Fuck！」Dean皺緊眉，Sam痛楚的聲音如同以往輕易擊中他，他心痛地放開Sam再次流血的手，低聲呢喃著想像過去無數次一樣安撫他的弟弟，但Sam聽不見，於是他扭過Sam的頭，用嘴唇封掉Sam對他的恨意，連同自己所有道歉都融化進這個吻中。

Dean盡可能溫柔，但已經太遲了，Sam體內的血變成潤滑劑讓他的手指深入得更順暢，他將Sam翻轉壓在地上，分開他的腿就抬起他的屁股，陌生的姿勢讓Sam的腿僵硬酸痛，Sam發出一聲很沈的悶哼，顫抖的腿努力想合攏。

Dean知道自己要停下來，但—如果這是最後一次呢？他不想看到Sam憎恨他的眼神，不想看到Sam噙著淚水和痛苦的眼睛。他就這樣從後緊緊擁抱著Sam，手臂枕在Sam的下巴底下，讓他用力咬下所有憤怒，讓Sam在他的手上留下屬於他的刻印。

Dean抽出手指，他粗暴套弄自己幾下就將半勃的陰莖擠壓在Sam的股間，然後伸進Sam的身下套弄Sam那已經硬挺的性器，Sam呻吟著，隨即咬在他手上的力度加重了。

「Fuck Sammy—」Dean惡意地捏住Sam的勃起，感受他體內更深的顫慄，然後橫衝直撞地掠奪所有能激起Sam感覺的地方，強迫他弓起身，強迫他流洩出動人的呻吟。

Sam在他手裡開始忘情地擺動，就像他也是願意的，就像—Dean在Sam的屁股上抽插得更加快速更加毫不留情，他想埋到Sam的裡面，想感受著Sam緊緊包裹著他的感覺，然後將所有一切都射進Sam的體內，連著自己的靈魂，還有他難以啟齒扭曲的愛。

Dean粗喘著氣，勃起的陰莖在Sam的股間停留了好一會，沒有如他所渴望的進到Sam裡面去，因為當他知道擁有Sam的一刻，就是徹底完了—

那會是終結，在他得到Sam的一刻夢就會徹底醒了過來—對，不是現在，Dean努力克制著自己，他要Sam哭著求他操他，他要Sam知道只有他才會接受他，他不會讓Sam有藉口結束一切，絕不—

Sam會離開，永遠的離開—不，Sam會知錯，知道自己錯得離譜，到時候，到時候—Sam會心甘情願跪下來哀求他成為他的婊子—

Sam窒息的呻吟隨著他的手指碎裂開來，一股又黏又熱的虛空射進他的手心。Dean放開了Sam，手上溫熱黏稠的觸感彷彿握住了Sam整個靈魂。

「這下我們…扯平了…」Sam說，伏在地上的身體不停顫抖。「你背叛了我，Dean。」Sam哽咽著，努力吞回淚水。「我不會原諒你。」

 ** _你背叛了我，_**   ** _Dean_**   ** _。_**  Dean急地喘了口氣，他沒有想過這句話的殺傷力這麼大，尤其是出自Sammy的口。 ** _我不會原諒你_** 。Sam在他身下，屁股兩邊全是他瘀青的手指印，Dean顫抖著解下綁著Sam的皮帶，碰觸Sam的一刻像被雷電了一下，他掩著嘴，嘔吐的衝動幾乎令他昏倒在地。

Sam挪轉頭，但Dean不敢看，在Sam看到他前終於受不了，他跌跌撞撞衝了出去，跪在Impala旁邊乾嘔直到胃裡所有東西都被清空也還在吐著。Dean顫抖著站起身，Sam沒有追出來，見鬼的他怎麼可能還會追出來？他抹掉滑落頰邊的淚，坐進Impala時才發現自己的陰莖仍然在拉鍊外面，他看著自己的手指，那上面還有幾絲Sammy的血。他用力握緊駕駛盤，發白的指骨仍然留著Sam的齒印，他按耐住不要衝進去，忍耐住一切想爆發的道歉，他才不是要道歉的那個！是Sam先背叛了他，是Sam—

Impala的聲音刺耳地打破了死寂，彷彿過了好幾個世紀，Dean的視線仍然膠著後視鏡裡那間他們曾經待過的屋子—他跟Sam待過的地方，現在他的家碎成了一半，他就這樣望著，直到那間屋子在倒後鏡裡消失不見，直到Sam悲傷憤怒的臉紮根在他的心裡面。

「Sam不來了。」

John聽到他的兒子這麼說，Dean把背包甩到後車廂，第一次，John的問話引來了Dean幾近發狂的怒吼。

然後，John終於醒悟到什麼。 

．

．

Impala的聲音一去不回，Sam不知道他躺在那裡多久，只知道四周靜得耳朵生痛，漸漸的，他只聽得到自己劇烈的心跳聲。

  
他望著空無一人的屋子，他的褲子鬆跨地掛在他的腳跟上，小腹跟腿間上的黏膩感讓他想吐。

 ** _沒關係_**  。Sam爬了起來，血跡已經乾涸了，他茫然地望著房子四周，好像才第一次看清楚這屋子的一切。陌生的刺痛讓他恐慌，喉嚨裡抽泣的聲音彷彿從遙遠的地方傳來。 ** _It’s okay_** 。Sam咬著唇，深呼吸，努力忽略那股痛。  ** _It’s okay_** ** _，_** ** _他早就習慣一個人_** 。

手機上顯示著幾通未接來電和留言，DickDickDick—Dickson，耳邊破碎的啜泣聲，他按下留言信箱，無論是誰都好，他想聽聽其他聲音。

『Sambar你最好打包所有東西了，別指望大爺我會幫忙。』

『Shit聽著我好像忘了帶註冊証了、不准笑！打賭你一定也忘了帶什麼—』

『Hey，又是我，怎麼不回我電話？正在考慮帶哪雙襪子嗎？Anyway我的車子拋錨了，過一會才來到—』

Sam站了起來，他不知道自己怎麼做到的，他簡單料理好自己，長袖衫下隱藏著Dean用力握著他的指紋，他把幾件衣服塞進背包，這些就是他的全部家當。

門外傳來響號聲，以往讓人想吐糟的吵鬧聲此刻卻讓Sam安心得想哭。

他拿起背包，大門依舊發出刺耳破裂的聲音，他恨死這個了但此刻他想他可能會懷念這個。

  
Dickson依在車旁邊，他望向他，臉上一臉抱怨—不耐煩的表情。

  
 ** _太慢了_**   ** _Sambar_**   ** _！_**  Dickson張開嘴無聲地說。   
  
Sam笑了，陽光刺得他睜不開眼，但他發現現在已經是黃昏了。

Sam用手背抹了抹臉，連帶抹掉眼裡的模糊，他背起背包，沒有留戀身後曾經待過的地方—他跟Dean待過的地方、他跟他們的父親待過的曾經的家—他邁開腳步將一切拋在腦後，把那個吻、那一晚，以及把Dean永遠鎖在那間屋子裡面。

Dickson笑著，拉著他的手向未來走去。

．

．

ＥＮＤ

２３／５／２０１３

這篇終於都…呼一口長氣，終於（暫且）完了…

感覺甚少寫感想，與其說寫出來讓別人看，不如說是對自己的一個總結跟情感的歸納…

這篇預定是一短篇，最多中篇，這篇是在不思議時期也算是我繼Can之後的第二篇比較長的坑（掩），忘了是否07年了…不管多少人有看過，這篇對我來說的意義包含很多，不只是因為它從一開始就陪伴我到現在，也讓我想起這其中遇到過的人和經歷…結束它就像跟之前的一切道別了…有點失落又一點矇的感覺o3o

寫這篇的原因一開始好像是因為一堆人罵Sam離家上大學背叛了他的家人（哇噢有誰能從第一季被黑到現在Sam應當拿終身被黑獎～XD），但如果背景改變比如溫家出生黑道，那出走上大學的小山米就應該受到很多鼓勵？（我想多了，主角是Dean應該待遇不同吧），有夢想沒有錯，當時真的被nc的三觀雷到分不到東南西北，不過雙重標準是他們的專利，一天不罵過Sam就無法呼吸所以咱就體諒一下多重標準病患喲

像星爺說的人如果無理想，同條醎魚有什麼分別？雖然現在的Sam只是一條尚剩一口氣的醎魚（蒸乾他的大陽就是Dean）…

而且也想寫寫火爆的Sammy，看劇裡他跟John之間的火花就…嘿，誰想到看上去溫文的Sam面對John是這麼…掩。不過整篇下來跟Sam火爆的就只有Dean嘛…John出奇地淡定…（是遲鈍囧）

這篇的發展可以說是完全失控，也因為是某人的慫恿，像是Dickson他原本是連一個名字也沒有的只是負責bully(總覺得欺負這個詞有愛啊orz)Sam的只出現一幕就可以滾去旁邊領便當的路人甲混蛋，但去到後來竟然會有人喜歡他…結果Dickson就變成了一個有著Dean哥吊兒郎當個性但跟Sam有著同樣理想的搞笑富二代…（咦）

這篇的另一個原本想寫的隱藏故事是建基於Eric提到的一個bug，劇裡指Sam離家4年，但最後2年完全跟家人斷了來往，雖然劇組忘了這bug，但不抓這點來玩感覺有點浪費。如果Sam一開始在大學的頭兩年仍然有跟Dean他們聯絡，那麼是什麼原因讓他之後斷絕連繫？

而這個，就是炮灰Dickson的故事了。（這全因為山米的雞雞被咀咒的緣故，阿門～

至於續，我不敢保證會寫得出來，雖然草稿是有，但像這篇其實草稿在幾年前就碼好了…汗

靠每篇我想寫的情節結果去了十幾回都還沒沾到邊的坑掉一整個…囧（像Can其實還沒寫到我當初想寫的地方…淚）

然後看到之前寫的但又沒有發過的吐糟…畢竟過了那麼多年了，寫這篇的心態都不同了，下面的算是當時的感想吧？以前就是愛吐糟啊…至於寫了什麼我也沒有勇氣回頭看了（那麼多年都忘了哇囧），只是可能對這篇的了解會多一些就也放出來了…

這感想是夾在John回來看到兩人滾草地（？）之後…

最後感謝陪我一起看到最後的大家，這個做事雖然完了，但Sam的故事還沒完呢>3<（快點完了他吧囧

***

寫這篇真的很發洩呀…只是我把Dickson寫得太少女的樣子…（默）

回想寫這篇的初衷是想剖析一下Sam想上大學的心態和原因，這裡的Sam是自卑的，活在哥哥的陰影下，渴望有朝一日能勝過哥哥得到ＰＡＰＡ的讚賞，他嫉妒Dean能夠理所當然地接受一切，嫉妒他“表面上”的堅強，但同一時間他又崇拜他，他希望他做的能得到別人的讚賞，至少讓他在這個扭曲的家庭中能找到一點存在價值，所以他總是問問題，因為他對自己的人生充滿疑問，他活著是為了要幫亡母報仇，但他無法真的恨得起來吧…對比起享受過母愛，親眼見證這個家滅亡的哥哥來說，他的恨太無形，在他記憶中只有這個家扭曲的成長環境，他恨的就算是惡魔但他最恨的也就是把他們困在這個黑暗世界的ＪＯＨＮ　ＰＡＰＡ吧…

他想找到讓他留下來的原因，我覺得Sam自覺在這個家被排斥，因為被過度保護而顯得自己格格不入，感覺不被需要，不過劇裡沒有好好交代Sam在這方面的定位，他在這個家初期的角色是什麼以至於他想要當律師的原因（ＭＡＮ我說律師啊！是什麼樣的原因讓Sam想當律師？）

他不想狩獵不表示他不愛他的家人，他追求他的理想不代表他逃避現實，他是溫家裡面最理性的一個角色，最溫和的“獵人”。

獵人就好比殺手，Sam不是殺手的料，ＰＡＰＡ和哥哥的過分保護某程度造就了Sam的單純和善良，但Sam的善良某程度救了Dean，這個世界很多事都是互補的，人與人之間的影響會造就一件事的轉變。

很多方面都可以看得出Sam和他哥哥的不同，哥哥可以痛下殺手，寧殺錯勿放過（病毒＆吸血鬼那集），而Sam，他心軟，他是一個失敗的獵人，當他在Ｓ３裡逐漸狠下殺手，逐漸成長為一個“成功的”獵人時，卻見哥哥的痛心，扭扭說過，Sam一直以來都是Dean的道德底線，在病毒那集Sam預視過哥哥會殺人，但在Sam的影響下，他沒有扣下板機（同樣的在吸血鬼那集也可看得出）

其實我很好奇，那些說Sam明明就很超級魔王的人是以什麼這麼想呢？單憑魔血得來的好像只有間歇性偏頭痛…好弱的魔王ＯＲＺ（我不是想挑起罵戰，純粹研究一下…對描寫角色會更加有幫助）

現在反過來是哥哥擔心Sam衝得太快，抓不住他，Sam失控，連帶他也跟著失控，我要說的是，哥哥可以為了Sam不扣下板機，Sam同樣的可以為了哥哥痛下殺手，兩人之間的牽絆不用多說，Sam已經放棄了他的底線，殺人，他現在可以讓自己扣下板機，只為了讓他變得更像Dean（因為愛人要死了所以要變成愛人啊啊～～大萌＞０＜）

因為有哥哥才有善良的Sam，因為有Sam才能有這樣兇悍的哥哥，總是說因為有Dean的保護才有你們現在這麼善良的高材生Sam，但同時的，因為有Sam在後面拉住哥哥，你們的Dean才不至於變成嗜血狂，變成另一個Gordon（我會否惹起眾怒？…抖）

Dean不是自願性成為獵人，那時他還小，被ＰＡＰＡ影響根深柢固地憎恨著惡魔，只要是惡魔就該殺，不分青紅皂白，某程度上我覺得他依靠狩獵來發洩心中的怨恨，對於不稱父職的ＰＡＰＡ，對奪去他正常的惡魔，對於反叛不懂事的弟弟，但同時他又依靠他們，不狩獵他就活不下去，不狩獵他的世界就會破碎四散，只要是黑暗生物他都要殺，以道德標準來說他不及格，但他身為獵人卻很出色。然而，他還是會救人，但他的出發點不是救人，而是獵殺惡魔，然而因為Sam，他會在殺之前停一秒，想一想該不該殺。當然他還是有使命感的，浸泡了這麼多年的“SAVING PEOPLE， HUNTING THINGS”，不被催眠就有鬼！所以咩～２２０裡哥哥放棄一切去獵殺精靈…真是偉大有愛Ｑ／／Ｑ

可是呢～他身為獵人的原則？他成為獵人的原因？簡單點說就是為了這個家，他的家人，ＰＡＰＡ和Sam，所以可見建基在這樣而生的獵人原則來說是如何輕易的就可以摧毀…Dean為了Sam可以交易，原則？他的原則就是ＰＡＰＡ和Sam，就是如此簡單。（基本上我覺得Dean根本就沒有原則…毆）

誰都說Sam拋棄了家庭離開了他的家人很自私很沒良心，是的被拋下的人會傷心，那離開的人就不會傷心嗎，而事實上，Sam從小到大都被papa拋下，難保Dean長大跟papa一同狩獵時Sam不會被拋下（ＰＡＰＡ和哥哥在森林裡燒屍，而Sam一個人留在車裡，等待——ＧＯＲＤＯＮ出場那集），看３０８可以知道Sam總是在等待，等待ＰＡＰＡ回來，等待ＰＡＰＡ和哥哥對他說出真相，等待願望實現的一天

Sam說過，（ＳＨＡＤＯＷ那集），就算他們分開了他們還是家人，但Dean的眼中，家人就是要巴在一起，大家都看得到Dean被Sam拋下時的痛心，但沒有人看到Sam背後的痛苦，他為什麼要離開？離開的原因才是最折磨溫家的最重要原因

但沒有人探討過這一點，沒有人想過Sam為什麼要離開，沒有人關心過Sam離開的原因

只是看著Dean心痛得死去活來，責罵著Sam沒良心，拋棄了一切去過他快樂的生活

他會快樂嗎，是的，該死的我想他過得快快樂樂，當一個正常人，最好結婚生子當律師

但他真的會快樂嗎，當他以為ＰＡＰＡ恨他，當他望著入夜的夜晚，想著外面有著什麼…

看不見的痛苦才最痛，說不出口的辛酸才最折磨

痛苦有很多種，痛苦不能比較，比較誰最痛苦不會是讓別人留下來的藉口，愛他，就放手，讓他幸福，這才是愛

在大家痛心被拋下的Dean同時，矛頭都指向Sam，這個缺乏深入描寫的關鍵人物內心到底在想什麼？

我被他隱藏在背後的糾結迷倒了，Sam，老是偏頭痛卻悶在心裡不說的魔王大人啊～～～～～請繼續用你的閃亮狗狗眼征服地球吧ＸＤ

（難得營造的嚴肅氣氛都被破壞了ｏｒｚ）

好吧，大家繼續火爆地青春下去！（被巴爛）

火爆青春！熱血！汗水！呻吟！（喂←這才是最重要的ＸＤ）不打架就不是男人！（吼吼）人家愛暴力美學（毆飛）


End file.
